A Piece of Us
by Colabear94
Summary: This is just a Caya pregnancy story. In my story Cam i still alive ave and its happens during Mayas Sophmore year and Cams Junior year.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first Degrassi story and I think it is fair to warn you I am not a good writer. That's probably why I'm not majoring in writing.

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own anything related to the Degrassi franchise**

"No" I said "This can't be happening"

"Maya," Tori said glancing over Mayas shoulder "That's the third one. I don't think its wrong"

It was lunchtime and Tori and I were locked in a stall in the girls bathroom. Staring at the third positive pregnancy test.

Sighing, I threw the stick in the trash and started to undo the lock.

"What are you gonna do?" Tori asked me

"What do you mean?" I replied

"I mean, that your only 15..." Tori started

"I'm NOT getting an abortion if that's what your thinking"

"No" Tori replied quickly " I was just wondering… never mind"

"Whatever" I said as we walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway." Just please don't tell anyone, not even Tristan, I don't want anybody to know yet"

"Ok. I promise" Tori replied. We managed to just make it to my locker before the bell went off signaling the end of lunch.

"Hey where were you guys at lunch today" Tristan yelled as he walked up to us.

"Umm…" I started to say as the warning bell rang over head. Saved by the bell, I thought, "I got to go" I said quickly before taking off.

"What's with her" I heard Tristan say as I rounded the corner. I didn't hear Tori reply I just hope she kept her promise.

I got to history just before the final bell went off and quickly took my seat. Mr. Wilkins walked in and greeted the class before starting to talk about some war. As he talked I started to daze out remembering the night it happened.

It was two months ago, In the middle of summer. Cam and I were hanging out in my room just watching videos and enjoying each others company. My parents were gone for the week on a trip to California. Katie was over at Marisol's, so we had the house to our selves.

Cam rolled over placed a soft kiss on my cheek. Wanting more, I twisted my head and kissed his lips. It only took a matter of seconds before the kiss deepened. As things began to escalate even further Cam pulled away.

"Are you sure you want to keep going Maya" He whispered. I managed a nod and that's all it took.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear the bell go off signaling the end of class. The girl next to me shaking my shoulder is what eventually caught my attention.

"What..?" I said slightly confused.

"Class is over and it seemed like you were pretty zoned out there" The girl said

" Oh..thanks" I replied. The girl gave me a light nod while I quickly packed my things up and headed to my locker. At my locker I saw Cam waiting for me.

"Hey" I said, feeling my smile grow as I walked closer to him, only to feel it falter as I realized what I have to tell him.

"Hey to you too" he said leaning down to give me a quick kiss. "Are you Ok?" he asked once he took in my face"

"Umm.. Yeah I'm great" I told him.

"Are you sure? You look like something on your mind"

"Yes, its nothing just a lot of homework tonight that's all"

"Ok…" He said though he didn't look like he believed me. The bell rang and I quickly told him good bye before heading off to my final class of the day, English.

After the bell rang ending the day I quickly made my way to my locker to grab what I needed. As I was heading out of the school I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Pulling it out I realized it was a text from Cam.

**Hey babe, sorry but I can't make it tonight. Last minute hockey practice xoxo -Cam**

**Its ok talk later?- Maya**

**I'll call you as soon as I get home- Cam**

I was slightly disappointed that we couldn't hang out to night. On the other hand I was glad that I had more time to figure out how to break the news to him. I started to walk home when I heard someone calling my name.

"Maya… Hey Maya wait up"

Turning around, I saw Tori running up to me. I stopped and waited.

"Hey Tor what's up" I said as she started walking with me.

"Not much. Have you given more thought as to what your going to do" She asked me

"No" I replied "I thought I should tell the father before I figure anything out"

"Cam, right?" She asked as if she need confirmation.

"No the guy next door" I told her sarcastically

"Sorry I was just making sure" She hastily said "when are you planning on telling him?"

"Don't know" I sighed pushing my blonde hair out of my face. "I don't even know _how _to tell him. I mean he has such a bright future ahead and I don't want to ruin that for him"

"Well you have to tell him soon. Its not like you can keep it a secret forever"

"I know. I'll tell him I just need to wrap my head around it first" I told her. She nodded and we continued walking in silence for the next few minutes.

"You doing anything tonight?" Tori asked as we turned onto the street leading towards our houses.

"Not anymore Cam had a last minute practice. Why?"

"Well, Tristan and me were going to Little Miss Steaks for karaoke, you should come" She asked me as we stopped in front of my house.

"No not tonight" I told her

"Why not?"

"I'm starting to not feel to well and I have a lot to think about" I told her

"Oh.. Ok" she said "I guess I'll see you later then"

"Yeah, I'll talk to you tomorrow" I replied before turning around and heading up the sidewalk as Tori crossed the street to her house.

I entered the front door and called a quick hello to my mom before dashing up to my room. I set my bag next to my desk and pulled out my homework. Though it was Friday night, I decided to get a head start on it. Homework was the perfect distraction from today.

"Maya, dinner" I heard my mom call. I didn't even realized it was already almost 5 pm. I made my way downstairs and took a seat in my usual spot as my mom handed me my plate.

"Where is everybody?" I asked realizing it was just the two of us.

"Your dad's working late and Katie is staying over at Marisol's."

"Oh" I said before starting on my meal of chicken and rice. It hit me then that I still had a lot of people to tell about this pregnancy still. I was lost in thought trying to figure out what I was going to say to everybody that I almost didn't hear what my mom said.

"No plans tonight? She asked

"Wha.. No not tonight" I replied forcing a smile

"Are you ok honey" my mom asked me "you don't look so good"

"Yeas, well not really" I said "May I be excused to go lay down?"

Seeing my mom give a slight nod I left the table and headed up to my room.

When I got to my room I threw on my comfiest pajama bottoms and a tank top before laying down on my unmade bed. I stared at the ceiling lost in thought. How was I going to tell people. I'm going to change so many peoples lives. The last thought to cross my mind before I fell into a deep sleep was that I would tell Cam first and then go from there.

**Thanks to those who read my first chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Just remember if your going to flame me, I already know my writing sucks so no need to point it out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Degrassi world. I just enjoy playing with the characters**

I woke up the next morning just as the sun was starting to rise. I didn't even remember falling asleep last night. Glancing over to my night stand I saw a red light blinking. After a couple of second I realized it was my phone.

Oh no I thought. I was suppose to call Cam last night. Unlocking my phone I noticed I had three missed calls and four text messages. I quickly read through my messages.

**Hey you OK? -Cam**

**You there?- Cam**

**I'm starting to worry M. you never ignore me. -Cam**

**I'm going to bed. Please message me as soon as you get this- Cam**

Feeling guilty I quickly sent Cam a text.

**Sorry. Fell asleep.- Maya**

It was still pretty early, for a Saturday at least. It was only a little after 7 so I didn't expect a reply anytime soon. Knowing I wasn't going to fall back asleep, I decided to get up for the day.

I got up slightly to quick though and had to bolt for the bathroom. Leaning over the toilet I emptied the contents of my stomach. I sat there for a couple minutes making sure nothing else was going to come up before getting up and rinsing my mouth out in the sink.

I was glad nobody was awake yet because I wasn't ready to break the news to my family. I wanted to tell Cam first.

Quietly, so as not to wake anyone, I made my way back to my room. Deciding to take a shower, I grabbed my fluffy pink and purple robe off the back of my door and made my way to the bathroom downstairs.

In the bathroom, I shredded my pajamas and threw them in to the hamper. Walking over to the shower, I caught a glance of my self in the mirror. Barely noticeable by anybody else was the slightest bump. I gently ran my hand over it. If anybody else saw they wouldn't give it a second thought but she knew.

Turning away, I turned the shower on and got in. the warm water felt amazing this morning. I just stood there basking in the warmth for nearly fifteen minutes before washing my hair and body.

Finally finishing I got out and reached the towel that I put on the counter. I wiped myself dry then wrapped my hair in the towel. I slid on my fluffy robe, enjoying the softness of it.

When I got back to my room I noticed my phone blinking on my night stand. I made my way over and unlocked it. I had a message from Cam. Smiling, I opened it up to read it.

**Morning Maya. Glad to here from you- Cam**

**Morning Cam- Maya**

**Want to hang out today?- Cam**

**Of course. What time?- Maya**

**I have practice until 11. Meet me in the park at 1pm- Cam**

**I'll see you then. Love you- Maya**

**Love you too- Cam**

Smiling to myself, I made my way over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of yoga pants and a baggy t shirt. Knowing I still had a couple hours till I had to meet Cam, I decided to be dress comfortably for now. After dressing, I ran a brush through my hair and headed downstairs.

After hardly eating the night before, and emptying what little I did have in my stomach earlier, I was starving. I put two waffles in the toaster and grabbed a plate from the cupboard. When my waffles popped, I set them onto my plate and doused them in syrup. I poured my self a glass of milk and made my way to the table. I was half way through my meal when my mom entered.

"Morning Maya, what are you doing up so early?" My mom asked as she started the coffee pot.

"Fell asleep early last night" I replied between bites

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked me. She sat down across from me with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Much" I replied with a fake smile, still not quite sure how to break the news yet. I felt guilty for not telling her. My mom and me are so close we tell each other everything.

I finished eating and took my plate to the sink. I rinsed it off and set it in the dishwasher.

"Hey mom?" I asked

"Yes honey?"

"Is it ok if I hang out in the park with Cam today?"

"Of course. Just be home by 10. Ok?"

"Ok" I answered then headed up to my room. I checked my phone and noticed it was only 10 am. Since I still had a little bit before I was suppose to meet Cam I decided to practice my cello. I pulled my sheet music out from the bottom of my desk and set it up on my band stand. Taking my cello from the corner of my room, I quickly ran through a few warm ups. Feeling satisfied, I started to play one of my original songs.

I got so lost in my music that I lost track of time. The slight buzz from my phone is what ended up bringing me back. Looking I noticed it was already 10 after 1 and it was Cam texting me.

**Where are you M?- Cam**

**Sorry. I lost track of time. I'll be there soon- Maya**

After replying to him I put my cello away and threw on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and my black and blue band hoodie. I ran my hairbrush through my hair and applied a quick layer of eyeliner and mascara. I started heading down the stairs pulling my favorite converse on as I went.

"I'm leaving mom" I yelled as I headed towards the front door.

"Have fun. Remember home by 10" I heard her reply from the living

"I know. Love you" I yelled back before heading out the door.

I walked the few blocks to the park in a matter of minutes. Making my way into the park, I started to look around wondering where he was. After surveying the area for a few more seconds I caught the back of his ice hounds jacket. He was sitting on a large rock over looking the small creek running by.

I snuck up behind him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Startled he jumped before turning around with his adorable smile.

"Hey, I'm so sorry I'm late. I was playing my cello and jus…" I started only to have him cut me off.

"Don't worry about it" he said standing up "Your here now that's all that matters"

Smiling, I took his hand and we started to walk.

"How was practice?" I asked

"Ok" he replied with a shrug "Dallas was running us pretty hard today."

"That sucks" I replied.

We continued walking until we reached a secluded spot at the back of the park. We liked to call it our special place. I was a small meadow surrounded by trees. When we here it made it seem like we were the only two people on the planet.

We sat on the grass and I started to get lost in my thoughts. I knew I had to tell him. I just wasn't sure how. I was terrified of how he would react. Would he be upset? Would he want to break up? What if he wanted nothing to do with the kid. What would I do then? I knew I needed his help in this but I wouldn't pressure or force him to do anything.

Apparently I was quiet for to long because I felt Cam nudge my shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me looking slightly worried.

It was now or never I told myself. Taking a deep breath, I turned to face Cam.

"I have something I need to tell you" I stated

"What is it?" He asked looking more worried

"Well.. I'm not exactly sure how to say this other than to come right out with it" I told him taking another deep breath " Cam… I'm pregnant and you're the father"

He was speechless. I looked away feeling terribly guilty for doing this to him.

"I don't expect anything from you. Its up to you to be as involved as you want. I mean…" I started to ramble off. Looking over, I saw that he was in complete shock.

"I guess I should just go" I said starting to get up. Before I had the chance to fully rise I felt Cam grab my hand.

"Maya, wait" he said " Just give me a minute"

I gave him a nod and sat back down next to him. I felt him grab my hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"First things first" he told me "I need you to know that I will be here with you through all of this no matter what"

I felt myself relax as he said that. It was exactly what I needed to here. I didn't even realize how afraid I was that he would just leave me. I know I should have know better but non the less it was still a fear I had.

"Does anybody else know?" he asked

"Tori does, she was with me when I found out. I told her not to tell anyone else." I said "I wanted to tell you before anybody else found out.

"Thanks for that" he smiled at me "When did you find out?"

"Yesterday, at lunch"

"That would explain why you seemed so out of it yesterday." he replied

"What are we going to do?" he asked me after a few more minutes of silence.

"I don't know" I told him "I can't get an abortion it just wouldn't feel right and I don't think I could go through with an adoption. I guess I want to keep it"

"Really?" He asked with a slight smile

"Yes" I told him

He leaned in and gave me a small kiss on the lips.

"I'm glad" he said "I don't think I could give him or her up either"

"We're going to be parents then" I said smiling at the thought

"I guess so" he said before leaning in a giving me another kiss on the lips.

**A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed last chapter it meant a lot. If you didn't and enjoy the story then please leave a review this time. Oh and if your going to dis my story just know that I already know I'm not a good writer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed it means a lot. I'm glad so many people are enjoying this story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi if I did Cam would still be alive and well**

We spent another hour in the meadow just enjoying each others company. It was a nice peaceful afternoon, interrupted by the growling of my stomach.

"Hungry?" Cam asked me. Apparently he heard it too.

"Yeah, I guess I am" I said giggling

"Come on then" He replied standing up. He put out his hand and I grabbed on so he could help pull me up.

"What do you want to get?" He asked me as we made our way out of the park.

"I don't know" I shrugged in reply "You choose"

"No its up to you I don't care"

"hmm… how about we just go to the Dot and get some sandwiches"

"Sounds good"

We made our down the street. It took about ten minutes to make it to the Dot. When we got there Cam opened the door and nodded me to go ahead. Thanking him I made my way inside and took a seat at a table by the window. I watched as Cam sat down across from me. A few minutes later our waitress came up.

"May I start you off with something to drink?" She asked with a fake smile on her face.

"umm.. I'll take an ice tea" I said

"Coke" Cam told her.

I watched as she nodded and walked away. I looked over the menu to try and figure out what I wanted. After a few minutes I decided I wanted a turkey and bacon sandwich.

When the waitress came back with our drinks, we placed orders. Cam got a BLT and we decided to order a plate of fries to split. As we waited for our order I heard a familiar voice behind us.

"Hey Rook, what's up?" Dallas yelled walking over to us.

"Not much how 'bout you?" Cam said looking away. I knew he didn't want to tell Dallas yet, which I was glad about. I didn't even want to tell anybody else yet. I knew it was going to be hard for him to keep it from him though because they were so close.

"Same old, same old. Just waiting for Alli' He answered "Actually there she is. I'll see you later"

We watched Dallas walk away to meet up with Alli. I was actually kind of surprised when they started going out but they looked so cute together.

Our food finally arrived and we dug in.

"Soo…" Cam started then trailed off. I gave him a few seconds to start talking again but he never did"

"So what?" I asked him

"When do you plan on telling everybody?" He asked "I mean its not like it can stay a secret forever"

"I know" I sighed "I think I should tell my paren…"

"You mean _we _should tell your parents. We both did this and I'm not going to make you break the news on your own" He said cutting me off. I threw him a quick smile and reached over to grab his hand.

"Ok I think that we should tell my parents as soon as possible"

"How about tonight?" He asked "the sooner we tell them the better"

"Sounds good" I answered "We need to tell your parents too"

"I know"

"How do you want to break the news to them?" I asked

"How about over video chat? That way we can be face to face at least. It's the only way I can think of"

"That could work. We can try to get a hold of them after we tell my parents"

He nodded and we finished off our meal. Cam went and paid, after refusing to let me pay for my half, and we left. It was only 6 pm but we decided to head back to my house.

When we got there we made our way inside. I heard voices in the living and noticed that Katie had some friends over.

"Hey Katie" I greeted "Is mom and dad home?"

"Hey Maya, I think that their in the kitchen" She answered going back to talking with everyone. I gave her a nod and grabbed Cam's hand. We made our way into the kitchen and saw my mom and dad sitting at the table. I was suddenly extremely nervous. Cam seemed to since this and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Hey mom, dad" I said

"Oh hi Maya, and Cam great to see you again" mom said looking up

"We have something we need to tell you" I said

"Uh Oh. Sounds serious" my dad half joked.

"Oh don't mind him" my mom said playfully shoving his shoulder "what is it dear?"

I took a deep breath "I'm pregnant" I blurted

My mom stared at me in shock while my dad face looked like it was changing colors every ten seconds.

"What?" He said slightly to loudly.

"I..I'm pr.. pregnant" I stuttered

"Maya how could you be so irresponsible. We raised you better than that. And you…" My dad yelled turning on Cam "This is your fault isn't it you pressured her didn't you"

"It was a mutual choice and Cam never would force me to do anything I didn't want to" I replied. It was silent for a few minutes and then my sister walked in.

"Hey mom is it ok if me and my friends go out for a bit?" Katie asked walking in seeming oblivious to the tension in the room. My mom seemed to compose herself enough to answer.

"Yea she said just be home by 10pm" my mom answered her. I watched as Katie walked out of the room and my mom turned to me.

"Maya your only 15. How did this happen?" my mom said in her I'm disappointed in you voice.

"It was an accident" I said "we just let things get to far"

Finally, my dad seemed to calm down enough to have a rational conversation. Knowing that the yelling was done with I took a seat across from them and watched as Cam sat next to me.

"What are you going to do?" My dad asked me

"Well we've talked about and I decided I can't get an abortion it just seems wrong and I don't think I could handle giving my baby up. So we've decided we want to keep it" I told him

"Are you sure?" He asked "that's a lot of responsibility for two kids. I went to answer but Cam beat me to it.

"Yes" he told him "and I'm prepared to stay by Mayas side through all of it"

"You better be because if you hurt her in any way I won't hesitate to bury you ten feet under" He told him with a half joking half serious face. I saw Cam give him a slight nod and look down.

"How far are you?" My mom asked me

"I'd say about 2 months. I don't know for sure I haven't been to a doctor yet."

"I'll call them on Monday"

"Thanks" I told her giving her a smile

"One more thing" my dad said turning to face me "you are to finish school"

"That's fine" I said glad that the conversation went so well. "Is there anything else?"

"No go ahead and do what ever you had planned for the night" my mom told me

I gave her a nod and stood up. Cam stood to and we made our way to the now deserted living room. I sat done on the couch and Cam followed suit. He put his arm around me and pulled me close.

"Well that went better than I thought" Cam said "I thought he was going to kill me for a minute"

"Me too"

"Ready to tell my parents now?" he asked

"Not right now if that's ok?" I said "I think that was enough for one night"

"That's fine we can tell them later." He answer giving me a small kiss on the temple.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked him after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Sure" he answered

"What do you want watch?" I asked him getting up and making my way over to the cabinet. I opened it up to reveal 100s of movies.

"I don't care. You can choose" he said. I stared into the cabinet for a couple minutes before finally deciding on The Last Song. It was one of my favorite movies. I put it into the DVD player and picked up the remote. I made my way back to the couch and laid down with my head resting in Cam's lap. He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered me with it.

We only made it about ten minutes into the movie before I fell asleep. I was woken up by a slight shaking on my shoulder. Looking up I realized it was my mom.

"Hey sweetie" she said "You guys fell asleep. I thought you would be more comfortable upstairs."

"What time is it?" I asked slightly groggy.

"A little after 10"

"O my god" I said sitting up "Cam was suppose to be home already… Cam wake up"

"Don't worry about it" I called his parents and told him he fell asleep over here. They said he can stay here tonight"

"Oh thank you"

"Now why don't you two go upstairs"

"Are you sure?" I asked slightly surprised she would let Cam sleep in my room.

"Yes, Its not like anything worse can happen"

I smiled and gave her a slight nod as she walked away. Cam who heard the last half of the conversation stood up then helped me up. We made our way up to my room. I grabbed my pajama from my dresser and quickly changed before crawling under the covers where Cam was already half asleep.

He reached out and pulled me into his side.

"I love you Maya" He whispered

"I love you too. Good night"

"Night" he said and in a matter of minutes we were both asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own any part of Degrassi**

The next morning I woke up to Cam running his fingers through my hair. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up.

"Morning" I said with a yawn.

"Morning to your too" He said with a smile. "How are you this morning?"

I was getting ready to answer when I suddenly felt like I was going to puke. Quickly, I scrambled out of bed and dashed to the bathroom across the hall. I made it to the toilet just in time.

"Maya are you ok?" I heard cam call.

"I'm fine" I managed to get out before emptying more of my stomachs contents.

"No your not" I heard him say from some where behind me. I felt my hair being pulled back and someone rubbing my back.

"Go away" I said once I realized it was Cam. "You don't need to see me puking"

"I'm not going anywhere. I told you I'd be here for you no matter what"

I gave him a slight smile before puking once again. After a few minutes, the nausea faded and I felt fine to stand up. I got up and went over the sink to brush my teeth and get rid of the horrible after taste.

"You ok now?" Cam asked

"Yes. I'm fine just slight morning sickness. I guess I should get used to it"

When I finished brushing my teeth we made our way downstairs. When I walked into the kitchen I noticed my mom was making breakfast.

"Hey kids how's it going?" my mom said greeting us in her normal cheery way.

"Fine" we said before taking a seat at the table. My mom walked over with a huge stack of pancakes and set them down in front of us.

"Help yourselves" she said

"Thanks mom" I said before grabbing a few off the top and setting them on my plate.

"Thank you Mrs. Maitlin" cam said grabbing a couple for himself.

"Your welcome" She said sitting down next to us.

"Morning" I heard Katie say as she dragged her way into the kitchen and plopped down in a chair.

"Morning" my mom said "Pancakes?"

"Thanks" she said grabbing a plate and putting some on. "Where's dad?"

"Oh he had to run into work for a little bit" my mom answered

I finished eating and stood up.

"are you done?" I asked Cam

He nodded his head and I grabbed his plate. I went over to the sink and rinsed the dishes off before setting them in the dishwasher.

"Why are you here so early/" I heard Katie ask Cam

"Umm… I stayed the night last night" He replied

"How did she convince you to let that happen mom?"

"They fell asleep watching a movie and it was already late so I said it was ok" My mom said looking away not wanting to be the one to tell her.

I knew now would be the best time to let Katie know. I mean she was going to find out sooner or later.

"That…" I said turning around to face her "and mom figured we couldn't get into anymore trouble than we already are"

"What do you mean?" Katie asked taking another bite, and looking confused. Wow I thought she's running a bit slow this morning.

"I mean that I'm pregnant" I told her

"WHAT!?" She yelled staring at me with a disbelieving look. "There is no way your pregnant"

"Well I am"

"This is your fault isn't it" she said turning and pointing a finger in Cam's face.

"No its not" I said jumping in before he had a chance to say anything

"Mom how are you not saying anything?" She asked

"She told your dad and me last night"

"Why wasn't I included? News like this should have been shared to the whole family" She said

"You were with your friends and I don't want anybody else to know just yet" I told her

"But you tell me everything first" She said sounding a little upset

"For one you were gone all weekend and two I wanted Cam to be the first to know" I told her

"Well that makes since" she said sounding defeated

"So what are you going to do with it?" she asked. I really wish people would stop asking me this.

"Well, we decided to keep it"

"And you and dad are ok with that decision?" Katie asked my mom

"Of course. Its their decision and we're going to support them no matter what" My mom answered her.

"Well then I guess congratulations are in order then" Katie said getting up and giving me a hug.

"Thanks" I said hugging her back. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you please not tell anyone. I really don't want it spreading all over the school just yet"

"Of course Maya, and just so you know I'll be here to help with what ever I can"

Eventually she let go and made her way over to the table to clear off her plate. Cam and I decided we were going to go for a walk so I went upstairs and changed into a pair of jeans and a t shirt. Slipping my converse on, I made my way downstairs.

We spent the day just walking around and enjoying the nice weather while it lasted. We grabbed lunch at the Dot again and then headed back to my house. By the time we got home it was already 5 pm and Cam had to get back to his house.

"Do you have to go?" I asked

"Unfortunately but I'll see you tomorrow"

"Ok.." I sighed "Front steps before first class"

"I'll see you then" he said leaning in and giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. I watched as he walked down the driveway and started walking down the street. Once he was out of sight I made way back into the house and up to my room.

I decided to finish the last bit of my homework and then practice my cello for a bit. Around 10 pm I decided I was tired and got ready for bed. I crawled under the covers and sent a quick text to Cam.

**Night Love you- Maya**

**Night baby sweet dreams-Cam**

Within a few minutes of receiving his text I fell asleep.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. If you didn't review then or you just want to leave another review then please do so.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I have absolutely no ownership of Degrassi**

The next morning I was awoken by the blaring of my alarm clock. Groaning, I rolled over and pressed the snooze button. I continued to lay in my bed until my alarm went off again.

I got up and turn my alarm off. I slowly dragged my way across my room. Grabbing my robe off the back of my door, I headed into the bathroom and slipped into the shower. When I finished washing up, I got out a put my hair up into a towel and wrapped my robe around me.

I made my way back to my room and pulled out my blow dryer. Once my hair was dry, I applied a light layer of silver eye shadow and some mascara. Walking over to my dresser I pulled out my white skinny jeans and a black, off the shoulder top.

I glanced over at the clock and realized it was already half past 7. Knowing I had to leave in the next five minutes to get to school on time, I slipped on my shoes, shoved my phone in my pocket and grabbed my bag from the corner of my room before heading downstairs.

"Morning Maya" I heard my mom call from the kitchen

"Morning mom" I said

"Come grab something to eat"

"I can't. I'm going to be late"

"Maya you need to eat" My mom said

"I don't have time" I said making my way to the front door

"At least take a granola bar to eat on the way" she said coming out of the kitchen and handing one to me.

"Fine" I said taking it from her "See you later love you"

"Love you too. Have a good day"

With that said I made my way out the door. When I reached the end of my driveway I noticed Tori crossing the street towards me. I stopped and waited for her.

"Morning Tor" I greeted when she was next to me and we started walking towards the school.

"Good morning Maya. How was your weekend?" She asked

"It was pretty good actually. How was yours?"

"Boring but back to you did you tell him yet? How did he take it? What about your parents?" Tori started asking not giving me a second to answer between each question. When she finally took a breath I saw it as my chance to answer her.

'Yes I did tell him and he took it surprisingly well, a little shocked at first but that was expected. He also said he'd be here for me no matter what and my parents are being really supportive of the whole thing" I answered her

"Oh that's good" She said "Does anybody else know?"

"Just Katie and you and I want to keep it that way for just a little bit longer"

"My lips are sealed" Tori said pretending to lock her lips as we approached the front steps of the school. I noticed Cam sitting there waiting for me. I said a quick good bye to Tori and made my way over to him.

"Good morning Maya" Cam said getting up to meet me half way

"Good morning to you" I replied giving him a slight kiss on the lips that he only deepened.

"Hey kiddies no PDA"I heard Dallas yell coming up behind us. We broke away and I felt my face turn red.

"Oh and you and Alli don't kiss in public" Cam retorted dodging a playful punch thrown at him.

"That's not important" he said "I got to go though see ya later"

"see ya" Cam said as he walked away. Cam put his arm around me and we made our way into the school.

"How was your night?" he asked as we reached my locker.

"Boring" I said unlocking my locker and pulling it open. I was starting to pull out my books for my first class when I felt my phone vibrate. Pulling it out I noticed it was a text from my mom.

**I got you a doctors appointment today at 3pm I'll pick you after school - Mom**

**Ok see you then- Maya**

"Anybody important?" Cam asked me as I put my phone back in my pocket

"My mom. She set up my first appointment for today after school" I said closing my locker before we started walking to my first class.

"What time?" he asked

"3 pm. Want to come?" I asked

"Of course I'll see you at lunch ok?" Cam said giving me quick kiss on the cheek before heading off to his class. I walked in and sat in my seat as the two minute bell ring.

The morning seemed to go by pretty fast. Before I knew it I was heading to my locker to drop off my books before lunch. When I reached my locker I noticed Cam leaning against it.

"Hello beautiful" He said walking up to me "How is your day going so far?"

"Great this morning seemed to fly by. How about you?"

"Same as always long and boring" He grinned. I placed my books in my locker and we made our way to the cafeteria. We made our way through line and headed over to our usual table.

"Hey guys" Tristan said as we sat down across from him and Tori.

"Hey" we said taking our seats

"So is it true" Tristan asked me

"Is what true?" I asked

"Are you pregnant?" he whispered

"I'm so sorry Maya it slipped out" Tori said as I sent a glare at her

"Did it you let it slip to anyone else?" I asked her

"No but I didn't think you would mind I really am sorry"

"Its ok everybody is bound to find out eventually"

"So it is true" Tristan said jumping in excitedly

"Yes" I said "and can you keep your voice down I don't want the whole school to know"

"You know there going to find out eventually" he pointed out

"I know" I said "I just don't want it to get out right now"

"Ok Maya I won't say anything till you want people to know" He said

"Thank you" I told him before digging into my lunch. The rest of lunch past quickly and I made my way through the rest of the day.

Once my last class let out I made my way to the front steps where Cam was waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" he asked

"As ready as I'll ever be" I told him as we made our way to my moms car. We both climbed into the backseat as my mom drove off to the first appointment.

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed last chapter. Don't forget to leave a review this time. I'll try to update earlier tomorrow so you guys don't have to wait long but no promises.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I have absolutely no ownership of Degrassi**

It only took us about fifteen minutes to get to the doctors. Once there Cam and I climbed out of the backseat and made our way towards the door. Cam held it open and we made our way inside.

While Cam took a seat I went up and signed my self in. The lady behind the desk handed me a whole bunch of forms to fill out. Taking them I made my way over and sat down next to Cam. I started to fill out the forms providing the usual information: name, date of birth, medical history, etc.

It took a few minutes to get through it all. Once finished I handed them back to the receptionist and took my seat. After a few more minutes, I heard the nurse call my name. Feeling nervous, I grabbed onto Cams hand before making my way towards the door.

We followed the nurse down the hallway. She led us to a scale.

"Take your shoes off and step on" She said in a bored voice. I followed her orders and stepped on. She messed with the knobs and told me to step off. Next she took me measure my height and then showed us to my room.

"Ok I'm going to need to take some blood" she said while pulling a needle and tube out of a drawer. She had me squeeze my hand while she tied a band around my arm that felt way to tight. I turned away and shut my eyes. I felt Cam grab my hand and give it a light squeeze. I held on tightly to his hand as I felt the needle go in.

After what felt like an eternity she final pulled out the needle and put a band aid over where she had the needle.

"The doctor will be right in" she said walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

"You can let go now" Cam said as she left

"What" I said slightly confused before realizing I was still holding his hand a little to tightly "oh sorry"

I released his hand and watched him flex his hand.

"It's fine" he said laughing "Just try not to break next time"

"I'll try but no promises" I replied with a giggle

After what felt like hours the doctor came in.

"Hello Maya I'm Dr. Bell"

"Hello" I said shaking her outstretched hand

"Is this father?" Dr. Bell asked turning to came

"Yes" he said reaching out and shaking her hand also "I'm Cam"

"Well nice to meet you both" she said in a cheery voice as she took a seat. "Well your blood results came back positive so you definitely are pregnant in case you weren't positive. Your current weight is at 113 lb. Do you remember how much you weighed before?"

"Umm about 110 maybe" I answered her

"that's good your right on track. Now how about we see if we can get a look at the baby" Dr. Bell said.

She had me lay back on the table and Cam sat beside me grabbing onto my hand.

"this may be a little cold." the doctor warned me before oozing some gel on to my stomach. I jumped from the coldness a little while Dr. Bell put the sensor towards my stomach. She started to move it around my stomach trying to get a clear picture.

"There it is" she said pointing towards a small black spot on the screen. "It looks like your about seven weeks"

I continued to stare at the screen. It didn't seem like that small black dot would one day be a full grown baby. Everything seemed even more real all of a sudden.

"Everything is looking good" Dr. Bell said wiping the gel off my stomach. I sat up and pulled down my shirt.

"Lets see" the doctor said looking down at her charts "It looks like your due date I going to be around May 16th. Do you guys have any questions?"

"No" I said shaking my head.

"Ok then I'll want to see you again in about a month" She said standing up "You can check out and set up another appointment at the front desk"

I nodded at her and stood up. Cam and I made our way out of the room and towards the front desk.

"All set?" the lady asked us

"Yup" I replied waiting for her to finish typing into the computer.

"ok it looks like we can get you in next month on the 29th at 3:30pm Will that work?" she asked

I nodded and she handed me a paper reminding me of my next appointment and some brochures the doctor wanted me to have.

"You ok?" he asked as we walked out the door

"Yea" I said "It just seems more real all of a sudden you know?"

"Yes" he said "It does"

When we reached my moms car cam pulled opened the door and waited for me to get in. Once I was seated he climbed in and sat next to me.

"How'd it go?" my mom asked as we pulled out of the parking lot and towards the road.

"Good. I'm definitely pregnant and everything is going well with the baby" I responded

"Did you get a due date yet?"

"May 16th" I told her

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. When we got home we made our way inside.

"Are you staying for dinner Cam?" my mom asked

"If its alright Mrs. Maitlin" he said

"Of course you apart of this family now and cal me Susan ok?"

"Ok' he said before we headed up to my room.

Deciding to do our homework we spread out our books and spread our books out on the floor. We worked in silence for a few minutes before Cam broke the silence.

"We need to tell my parents" he said

"I know when do you want to do it?" I asked him

"I don't know. I'm not even sure how to tell them"

"Well we could wait till tomorrow and video chat them" I said

"Yea that sounds a little better than telling them over the phone at least we'll kind of be face to face"

"Exactly"

"What about everybody else you know there going to find out sooner or later"

"I think we should just tell your parents and wait a while before telling anyone else, I mean I'm still trying to get used to the idea"

"If that's what you want" he said "then we'll wait to tell other people"

"It is just a couple more weeks and we'll tell the people that deserve to know everybody else can say what they want" I said

"Dinner" my mom yelled up the stairs. I stood up and stretched and made my way towards my bedroom door with Cam close behind.

We were the first to get to the table and sit down. After a few more seconds my mom, dad, and Katie joined us.

After we finished eating Cam had to leave. He ran upstairs and grabbed his stuff. Before heading towards the door he gave me a quick kiss.

"Love you. See you in the morning" he said before puling away

"Love you too" I said as he walked out the door.

The rest of the night passed quickly. I finished my homework and then watched some television. At around 11pm I finally fell asleep for the night.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave a review they are much appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Wow I got this chapter out early today but I probably won't get another one out tonight. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. If you didn't then please do so this time.

**Disclaimer: I have no claim on Degrassi in any way, shape, or form**

Morning time came way to quickly for my liking. It took me a few minutes before I had the energy to turn my blaring alarm off. I looked at my alarm and noticed it was already 7 am. I sat up quickly, which was a big mistake because it sent me running for the bathroom.

Once I emptied the contents of my stomach, I headed back to my room and quickly through on a pair of jeans and a hoodie. I brushed my hair out and through it up into a pony tail. I grabbed a bagel off the table and made my way out the door.

Of course it was raining this morning an nobody was home to give me a ride. Sighing, I headed back inside and grabbed the umbrella out of the hall closet before making my way to school.

I walked up the front steps of the school slightly disappointed not to see Cam waiting like normal. Thinking he must be inside I headed though the doors and towards my locker. Not seeing him there either I went to grab my phone and text him only to realize that I forgot it at home this morning.

Great, I thought, isn't today just working out great so far. Knowing it was going to be a really long day I went to my locker and undid the combination. I grabbed the books I needed for my first class and headed off.

Just before I reached my first class another wave of nausea came over me and I found my self making a quick detour to the bathroom, that I was thankfully right next to. After giving up my breakfast to the toilet, I got up and rinsed my mouth out in the sank.

Yup, I thought while pulling a piece of gum out of my bag, today is going to be just wonderful. I walked out of the bathroom and made my way to class a few seconds after the bell rang.

When I walked in everybody stared at me like I just killed someone. Trying to avoid as much attention as possible, I made my way over to my seat in the back. I was glad the teacher wasn't here yet. A few minutes later he walked in.

"Ok class sorry I'm late" Mr. Trenton said "If you could take out your assignments from last night and I'll come around and check it off"

I started looking through my bag but couldn't find it. I watched as the teacher started to get closer and I still couldn't find it. Wonderful, just another thing I forgot today.

"Maya, where's your homework?" Mr. Trenton asked me when he approached my desk.

"I forgot it" I said sounding a little to aggravated.

"Well he said since this is the first time you've missed an assignment I'll let you turn it in tomorrow"

"Thank you" I said as he walked away.

The rest of the period I spent in a daze only half heartily taking notes. The rest of the morning seemed to pass by in slow motion. I was past happy when the bell rang at the end of fourth hour signaling the beginning of lunch.

I went to my locker to drop off my books and found cam leaning against it.

"Hey" he said "I've been trying to reach you all morning are you ok?"

"Just fine" I said a little to rudely

"You don't sound fine" he said

"Well I am" I snapped shutting my locker door with a little to much force.

"Ok" he said looking hurt by my outburst

"I'm sorry" I said feeling guilty for snapping at him "I shouldn't snap at you I guess I'm just having a bad day"

"What happened?" he asked

"Well to start I over slept, I had to walk here in the rain, I forgot my phone and my homework, and to top it all off I've been nauseous all day' I told him breaking down into tears.

"Shh its ok" he said wrapping into a hug I snuggled into his chest and just let the tears fall. After a few minutes I was able to compose myself enough and pulled away, wiping my eyes on the back of my hand.

"Sorry" I said "Its just been a really long morning.

"You don't need to apologize. I've already told you I'm here for you no matter what" he said

"Come on lets go get lunch. I'm starving" I said giving him a slight smile. "By the way where were you this morning?"

"I had an early hockey practice. I texted you but I guess you didn't get it" he told me as he grabbed my hand.

We made our towards the cafeteria doors. We grabbed our lunch and went and sat down. I only made it about a quarter of the way through my lunch when I felt like puking once again. I stood abruptly and dashed towards the doors. I heard Cam calling me from behind but didn't want to risk stopping. I made it to a trash can just outside the doors when it all came up. I felt my hair being pulled back from my face and Cams familiar hand rubbing circles on my back.

"You ok? Maybe you should go home and lay down" he asked once he was sure I was done.

"I'm fine" I said

"Are you sure?" he asked me looking concerned

"Yes I just need some fresh air"

I pushed away from him and headed towards the front doors and outside. I took a seat on the steps glad that the rain had cleared up. I felt Cam sit next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. We sat there until we heard the bell ring and headed back inside.

"Are you sure your going to be ok?" he asked as he walked me to my next class

"Yes for the third time. I'll be fine"

"Ok" he said "I'll see you after the last class then"

I nodded and he gave me a kiss on the cheek before walking off. The last two hours passed by quicker than this morning. When the final bell rang meant Cam at my locker. We made our way out the doors and towards my house.

I unlocked the door and made my way into the kitchen to grab a snack since I've hardly eaten all day.

"You hungry?" I asked Cam as I grabbed a strawberry yogurt from the fridge.

"No I'm fine" he said "Look I hate to leave but I've got another practice to get to in an hour"

I was a little upset that he had to leave already but knew this was important to him.

"Oh ok" I said

"I'll come by later and we can hang out then" he said leaning down and giving me a kiss

"Ok I'll see you later"

"Love you" he said before walking out the door

"Love you too"

I finished eating my yogurt. Then deciding I had a few hours till anyone else got home I decided to go take a nap. I putt on a pair of sweatpants and curled under my covers. I was out with in minutes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Degrassi**

I woke up to my phone going off. I rubbed my eyes and stretched. The nap really seemed to have helped I thought.

I grabbed my phone off my nightstand and noticed that it was already a little after 5. I unlocked my phone and noticed a text from Cam.

**Hey, is it ok if I still come over- Cam**

**Definitely-Maya**

**Great I'll be there in about fifteen minutes-Cam**

**Ok see you then-Maya**

After fixing my pony tail, I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. After I decided to head downstairs. Half way down the stairs.

"Looks who's out of bed? I was just coming to try and wake you up" she asked in a joking manner.

"Long day I was tired" I responded

"Well mom and dad went left for their trip they left us money to order pizza"

"What trip?"

"To go see grandma and grandpa down in Florida"

"Oh yea. I completely forgot about that"

"They were going to tell you but you were out so they just left and told me to you they love you" Katie said "We can order the pizza when ever you want"

"Great. Can we order now? I'm starving"

"Sure the usual"

"Of course"

"I'll go call right now then" she said walking away.

"Oh by the way Cam's coming by in a little bit can you just send him up when he gets here"

"Ok" she yelled back from the bottom of the stairs

I went back to my room. I decided to pull out my homework and get started on it. A few minutes later I heard a knock on the front door. I as Katie opened the door.

"She's in her room. You know the way?" I heard Katie say

"Ok" I heard cam respond before listening to his footsteps walk up the stairs.

A few seconds later I heard him knock on my door.

"Come in" I said standing up from my position on the floor.

Cam opened up the door and came in setting his school bag by the door. he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss that I only deepened.

"I missed you" he said pulling away

"Missed you too but its only been a couple hours" I responded with a smile.

"How was practice?" I asked walking over and taking a seat on my bed.

"brutal" he answered before sitting next to me "Dallas is working us hard this week"

"I'm sorry" I said

"It's fine at least we get a few days off after Thursday's game" He said laying back.

"Well that's good" I replied laying back and curling into his side. We continued to lay there just enjoying be together.

"Pizza's here" I heard Katie yell up to us

Getting up, we made our way down stair and into the kitchen.

I grabbed two plates out of the cupboard and handed one to Cam. I put two slices on my plate and waited for Cam to grabbed some before we headed into the living room where Katie was watching some show on MTV.

We sat down on the couch and ate our food in silence. After a few minutes I heard a phone start ringing. Knowing its not mine Looked over and saw Cam taking his phone out of his pocket.

"I got to take this" he said getting up and walking out of the room.

I finished off my pizza and got up to get another slice. I noticed Cam sitting at the table talking on the phone. He through me a quick smile and went back to his conversation.

I grabbed two more slices and went back to the living room to eat. A few minutes later Cam came back and took a seat.

"Who was that?" I asked curious

"my mom" he said

"Did you tell her?" I asked

"No"

"How about we video chat her when were done eating" I said

"Yeah sounds good" he said

A few minutes late we were done eating. I took our plates to the kitchen then headed upstairs to my room.

Cam was already sitting on my bed. I grabbed my laptop off my desk and walked over to him. I waited for it to load then let Cam log into his chat. Luckily his mom was online.

"Ready" I asked

"as ready as I'll ever be" he said clicking on her user name.

"Oh hey Cam It's so good to see your face." she said

"Its good to see you too" He said

"Who's this?" his mom asked noticing me

"This is Maya"

"Oh the girl you've been telling me about. It's so nice to be able to put a face with a name. She's a pretty on."

"Hello Mrs. Saunders" I said a little timidly. The first time we talk and I have to tell her I'm pregnant, what a great first impression.

"Oh I'm sorry where are my manners. Hello Maya."

"Well mom, we kind of have something we need to tell you" Cam said

"What is it?" She said looking worried at the seriousness on our faces.

"Promise me you won't get mad?" he said

"ok now I'm worried… but I promise"

"Well mom…" Cam started to say, I grabbed Cam's hand and gave him a reassuring smile. I watched as he took a deep breath.

"The thing is, Maya's pregnant" Cam said a little to quietly to be heard

"Excuse me" she said

"Maya's pregnant" he said louder this time.

"WHAT! How could you do this? What could have made you so irresponsible? Its those boys on the team isn't it they corrupted your mind" she yelled making me cringe little

" You promised you wouldn't get mad" Cam said

"I know I know I'm sorry I guess I'm just a bit shocked is all"

"Who you talking to Sarah" I heard a deep voice say in the background

"Cam" she responded

"Why didn't you tell me he was on" the voice said getting closer and coming into view "Hey Cam how's it going?"

"Hey dad. Just fine"

"And is this the lovely young lady you've been telling us about?" he said in a joyous manner.

"Yes dad this is Maya"

"Hello Mr. Saunders"

"Hello to you too" Mr. Saunders responded

"Why don't you tell your father what you just told me?" Cam's mom said

"Right" Cam said looking nervous

"What's going on" his father said

"Well dad Maya isn't just my girlfriend" Cam said "she' also the mother of my baby"

"She's pregnant" he said "are you sure?"

"Yes dad" Cam said looking away. I know how much he hates disappointing his dad they were always so close.

"Well I'm disappointed in you but there is no way to undo what is already done"

Cam looked up and gave his dad a smile.

"So what do you plan on doing with the baby" Mrs. Saunders asked

"After talking about it and going over out options, we decided we're going to keep it" cam told them

"Are you two positive? That's a big responsibility for such young people" his dad asked

"Yes we are sure" Cam said and I nodded.

"Well its your decision to make so all we can do is be here for you" his dad said

"Thanks dad, mom love you guys" Cam said

"We love you too talk to you later" his mom said

"ok bye" Cam said before logging out of the chat

I put the laptop on my nightstand and laid next to Cam.

"That went well" I said

"Yeah I just wish I didn't disappoint my dad"

"I know but it could have been worse"

"True" he said "you know I love you right?"

"of course and I love you too" I said kissing him.

I hear someone cough by the door and turned over to see who it was. Katie was standing in my doorway.

"Didn't think you would ever notice me" Katie said walking in

"Sorry" I said flushing red

"It's fine but its getting late time for Cam to head home"

"Can't he just stay here tonight" I asked holding onto him

"No Maya"

"Pleeeease" I begged

"No" she said a little more sternly

"Come on it's not like anything can happen that hasn't already" I said seeing her to start to break

"Fine but just this one time"

"Yes thank you" I said giving her a quick hug and laying back down in my bed

"Whatever" she said "Just behave your selves"

This just resulted in Cam and me blushing as she walked out of my room giggling.

I watched Cam send a quick text to his billiard parents letting them know what was going on. We continued to lay there for a few minutes before deciding to get up and finish our homework.

Once finished we curled into bed and turned the TV on. After a little bit I fell asleep perfectly content in Cam's arms.

**A/N: **Don't forget to leave a review. They encourage me to continue this story.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not have ownership of anything Degrassi related**

The rest of the week went by quickly. Before I knew it Friday was here. When I walked into school Friday morning I was bombarded by Tori.

"Hey Maya" She said excitedly "I've hardly seen you all week"

"Sorry" I said "I've been busy"

'We should hang out tonight" she said waving off my apology.

"I already have plans tonight"

"Let me guess with Cam"

"Yes"

"Bring him with us. I'll get Tristan to come to" She said

"I don't know"

"Come on please we hardly see each other anymore" she begged

"Let me check with Cam" I said as we got to my locker"

"Ok" she said dragging it out "Let me know by lunch ok?"

"Ok" I said as she walked off.

As I was grabbing my books, I felt someone come up behind me and wrap their arms around my waste. Recognizing it was Cam, I turned around and gave him a smile.

"Hey How are you doing this morning?" he asked

"Great actually" I said

"That's good" he said before leaning down and giving me a kiss.

Eventually he pulled away and I turned back around to grab my books and shut my locker. I took his hand as we started walking towards my first class.

"Hey Cam?" I asked after a few minutes of silence

"Yeah" he said

"I know we had plans tonight but is it ok if Tori and Tristan tag along"

"Why would I mind? you should spend time with your other friends too" he said "How about you go out with your friends tonight and I'll hang out with the team Dallas has been bothering me to go out with them outside of practice for awhile now anyways."

"That works" I said "I'll see you at lunch"

"See you then" when we reached my class

He gave me one last kiss before heading off to his. The rest of the morning went by the same as always. Just one boring class after another. When lunch came I dropped my stuff off in my locker and made my way to the cafeteria.

"Hey Maya wait up" I turned around and saw Tori walking up to me "Did you ask him?"

"Yes" I said

"Well are we hanging out tonight or what?" she asked when I didn't continue

"If you still want to"

"Of course I do" she said in her usual excited manner "I haven't had time to spend with my friend in a while"

We reached the cafeteria and grabbed our food before heading over and taking a seat at our usual table.

"Hey Maya" Cam said as I took a seat

"Hey" I answered giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Awe you two are so cute" Tori squealed "so what do you guys want to do tonight? Tristan can't make it so it's just us three"

"Actually it's just us two" I said

"Yea girls night" she yelled "How about we go to the mall after school and then have a sleep over?"

"Sounds good" I said "Your house or mine?"

"Yours if it's ok? My mom is having a party tonight and you know those can get"

"That's fine" I answered her before finishing my lunch.

After school I met Tori on the front steps and we made the way towards her house. We went inside and up to her room. I waited as she grabbed what she needed for the night before heading back downstairs. She put a note on the counter letting her mom know where she was and we headed across the street to my house.

"Home" I called out when I walked through the door.

"How was your day sweetheart?" my mom said coming from out of the kitchen.

"Good is it ok if Tori stays the night?" I asked

"Of course you know she's welcome here anytime"

"Thanks" I said before we headed up to my room. I watched as Tori set her stuff on my bed.

"Do you think your mom could give us a ride to the mall?" Tori asked

"I don't know lets go find out"

We made our way downstairs and found my mom in the living room.

"Hey mom" I said

"Yes"

"Could you please give us a ride to the mall?" I asked

"Of course just give me a couple minutes"

"Ok" I said

We went back up to my room and waited to go. After a few minutes my mom called us down so we grabbed our purses and headed downstairs.

I climbed into the front seat of the car while Tori climbed into the back. After about 15 minutes we got there.

"Thanks for the ride mom" I said

"Yes thank you" Tori said

"Your welcome girls I'll be back to pick you up at 8, if you want me to come get you sooner just call me ok" my mom said

"Ok mom see you later" I told her getting out of the car.

"Maya wait a second" my mom called out to me.

"What mom?" I asked turning around

"Here" she said handing me some money "Make sure you girls eat"

"Thanks mom" I said hugging her "love you"

"Love you too don't forget 8 o clock" with that she drove off.

I put the money in my wallet and we made our way inside.

"Where to first?" I asked Tori

"Let's go in here" Tori said dragging me into a clothing store to our right. We spent about an hour walking around and going into shops before deciding we were hungry.

We headed towards the food court and grabbed some burgers and fries. After searching for a couple of minutes we find a place to sit over by the windows. Half way through the meal I felt someone come up and put their hands on my shoulder, making me jump about a mile in my seat.

Turning around, I saw Cam standing behind me.

"Sorry" he said "Didn't mean to scare you"

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"This is where I was dragged to" he answered "I saw you and had to come say hi"

"Well I'm glad you did" I said standing up to give him a hug. He leaned down and kissed me. A few seconds later we were interrupted.

"Hey Saunders, you can play kissy kissy with your girlfriend some other time lets go" Dallas yelled.

"I better get back to them" he said "See you later"

"Ok love you"

"Love you too" he said with on e last kiss before walking away.

"You two are really adorbs" Tori said "I wish I had a boyfriend like that"

"Well that ones mine but will find someone for you" I said

Tori laughed and we finished eating. We hit a few more stores before we finally decided we were done for the day. We managed to buy a few new outfits each and a of pair shoes.

We still had another half hour till my mom was supposed to be here so we decided to get some ice cream and just walk around.

At 8 pm we were outside waiting for my mom. When she got here we loaded our bags into the car and climbed in.

"You girls have fun?" my mom asked pulling out of the parking lot.

"Yeah" I said

"That's good"

When we arrived back at my house, Tori and I grabbed our bags and headed upstairs. Feeling tired we decided to just put on our pajamas and watch a movie.

"You pick the movie and I'll go make the popcorn" I said

"Ok" Tori responded.

We made our way downstairs and I headed into the kitchen while Tori went to grab a movie. After I finished making the popcorn, I went into the living room.

"You find one?" I asked

"Yupps" she said "Raise your Voice ok?"

"Perfect. Come on we can watch it in my room"

We made our way upstairs and back into my room. I put the movie into the player and then went over and sat next to Tori on my bed.

After the movie, we decided to go to bed.

"Hey Maya" Tori said as we were laying down for the night.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad we got to spend time together today I've missed you"

"Me too" I said "We need to try and do this more often"

"I agree" Tori said

After I laid down, I fell asleep within seconds. I was exhausted from the day but was glad to get a chance to spend some time with my best friend.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I probably won't get a chance to update tomorrow since break is over and I go back to school. I'm not saying that I won't try but Mondays are usually really long and I usually get home pretty late. Don't forget to leave a review this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well I was planning on having this chapter up a lot sooner so sorry for that. I fell asleep when I got home and then had other things to do earlier. The positive though I got the chapter done now and I got a 104 on my midterm for children lit. I'll try and up date as soon as I can tomorrow Wednesdays aren't as long as Mondays. Don't forget to leave a review. Now I'll stop rambling so you can read this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

The next morning I was woken up by Tori.

"C'mon Maya wake up" she said shaking my shoulder.

The movement only caused me to become nauseous. I ended up jumping up and pushing Tori out of my way as I made a dash for the bathroom making it just in time.

After my stomach was empty, I rinsed my mouth out. Then headed back to my room to see a startled Tori.

"Are you ok?" she asked looking worried

"Yeah" I replied

"Are you sure, I've never seen somebody run so fast before" she said

"Yes, just morning sickness" I told her picking my phone up from my nightstand to check my messages. I only had one from Cam.

**Good Morning. Can't wait to see you later-Cam**

**Me either- Maya**

"Oh ok" She said "Well I hate to leave already but my mom just texted me and reminded me were suppose to go to my aunts in a little bit"

"Its fine" I said as she packed up her things

"I'll talk to you later"

"Ok see ya" I said as she walked out the door. I laid back onto my bed and read the text I just received.

**Dinner after my game?-Cam**

**Sounds good. What time is the game?-Maya**

**4 pm. You going to be there- Cam**

**Definitely- Maya**

**Good I play better when your in the stands-Cam**

**You play well no matter what- Maya**

**Sure. I have to go see you later Love you- Cam**

**Kk love you more- Maya**

I set my phone down and headed downstairs to get some breakfast. Still feeling slightly queasy, I decided on just having some toast.

"Morning Maya" I heard Katie say as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning" I said grabbing the toaster out from the cabinet and put two pieces of bread into it. When they popped up I set them on a plate and made my way over to the table, sitting across from Katie.

"Hey Katie?" I asked as I pick up my toast and took a bite.

"Hmm" She said

"Can you give me a ride to Cam's game later?"

"Sure. I was going with Marisol anyways"

"Thanks" I said returning to my breakfast

"Just be ready by 3:30 pm" she said getting up and placing her dish in the sink

"Ok"

I finished up my breakfast and headed upstairs. Looking at my clock, I noticed it was only 11 am so I decided to work on some homework.

Around 2:30pm, I decided to take a shower. Grabbing my robe, I headed to the bathroom across the hall. I undressed and threw my clothes into the hamper. I turned the water on and waited for it to warm up before climbing in.

Once finished, I got out and dried off before going back to my room. I pulled my hair dryer out, and began to dry my hair. When I was finished I noticed it was already a quarter after 3.

I went over to my dresser and pulled out a light blue sweater and a pair of jeans before getting dressed. I went over to my vanity to put on some eyeliner and mascara, and then brushed my hair out one more time.

"You ready?" I heard Katie call.

"Yeah I'll be down in a minute"

"Hurry up"

I grabbed a jacket out of my closet, and slipped on a pair of shoes. Putting my phone in my pocket, I headed downstairs. Katie was waiting for me by the door.

"Took you long enough" she said opening the door.

"Sorry" I said following her out.

I got into Katie's car, and we made our way to Marisol's. She was waiting for us when we pulled up.

"What took you so long?" she asked getting into the car

"Had to wait for Maya" Katie told her pulling away and heading towards the ice rink.

"Wait. Why did you bring her?" Marisol asked. She never liked me much so the question didn't surprise me.

"She needed a ride" Katie answered her.

"Whatever" Marisol said before going off about the latest rumors school. I turned and gazed out the window blocking her out.

Finally we reached the rink and I got out. Before I had a chance to walk off Katie stopped me.

"Meet me by the car after the game if you want a ride home" she said

"Kay" I said

"She is so annoying" I heard Marisol say as I was walking away.

Rolling my eyes, I continued to walk towards the entrance. Once inside, I bought a ticket and headed into the stands. I found a seat about half way up and sent a quick text to Cam.

**Good Luck. Love you- Maya**

**Thanks. Love you too- Cam**

"Hey Maya" I heard someone call behind me. I turned around and noticed Tristan making his way over to me.

"Oh hey. What are you doing here?" I asked

"Had nothing else to do so I decided to come watch my brother play" he said taking a seat beside me.

"That's good now I have somebody to sit with" I said

"Who brought you?"

"Katie but she brought Marisol and, me much rather be by myself than listen to her."

"Makes sense"

A few minutes later, the players made their way out. I noticed Cam looking up into the stands and waved at him. He noticed me and waved back before heading over to start the game.

I didn't understand a thing that was going on in the game, so I just concentrated on Cam and talked to Tristan. The game finally ended with the Ice Hounds winning 10-4.

Tristan and I stood up and made our way out of the stands. After a few minutes of fighting with the crowd to get through, we reached the lobby of the stadium.

"Well I got to go meet Owen for a ride home. See you Monday" Tristan said

"Ok see you then" I replied as he walked away. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone, noticing I had a text.

**Meet me by the front doors in 10 minutes -Cam**

**See you there- Maya**

I made my way towards the doors and outside. It was nice to be outside and out of the stuffy stadium. I stood there for a few minutes before Cam came up to me.

"Hey I missed you today" he said giving me a kiss that I only deepened. After a few seconds we pulled away.

"Missed you too" I said giving him another kiss.

We started walking off towards the parking lot when I heard my phone go off. I pulled it out and realized I had a text from Katie

**Where are you? -Katie**

**Sorry. I waited for Cam-Maya**

**Well if you want a ride home hurry up- Katie**

**Can you give Cam a ride too?-Maya**

**Fine- Katie**

"Katie said she'll give us a ride but we better hurry she's getting impatient" I said to Cam.

We made our way over to Katie's car and climbed into the back seat.

"About time" she said "I was about to leave you"

"Sorry. Where's Marisol?" I asked noticing she wasn't here.

"She left with Mo about an hour ago"

"Oh" I said

"Am I dropping you off at your house or are you coming over to ours?" Katie asked Cam as we made our way away from the stadium.

"Yours if it's ok?" he said

"Of course it is" I answered him.

A few minutes later we pulled up to our house. We climbed out of the car and made our way inside.

I noticed the light was on in the kitchen and made my way in there.

"Hey, were home" I said entering the kitchen with Cam close behind me.

I noticed my mom and dad sitting at the table with two people that looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't remember where I've seen them before.

"Mom, dad what are you doing here?" I heard Cam say behind me looking extremely surprised. That's where I recognized them from, they were Cam's parents.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up today but I got had school and then it was my turn to cook dinner plus I was having trouble writing this chapter. At least its done and up now. Please leave a review it motivates me to continue this story.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I have no owner ship of Degrassi**

"Cam" Mrs. Saunders said getting up and wrapping Cam into a hug "I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too mom" he said hugging her back.

"Oh and Maya your even prettier in person" she said pulling away from Cam and giving me a quick hug.

"Thanks" I said.

"Why don't you two have a seat?" my mom said

"Ok" I answered a confused as to what was going on. I took a seat next to my mom as Cam took one next to his dad.

"What's going on?" Cam asked.

"Well after you guys told us about Maya" Mrs. Saunders said "We decided to call and talk to Maya's parents"

"After talking on the phone for awhile we invited them down thinking it would be best for all of us to talk together" my mom said.

"About what?" I asked

"This pregnancy we need to figure out what exactly you two have planned" my dad said

"We already told you we plan on keeping it" I said.

"Are you two still 100% sure you want to?" Mr. Saunders said

"Yes dad" Cam said.

"We've talked about and neither one of us could see with going through with the other options" I said

"Ok since you are both so positive with your decision. We need to figure out how you plan on raising this baby" my mom said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well" Mrs. Saunders said "For one thing what about living arrangements?"

"What do you mean?" Cam asked

"If you two are going to raise this baby together then we decided that it would probably be best if you lived together" my dad said

"It's completely up to you two of course" Mr. Saunders said "we're not going to force you two to make the decision we're just trying to find a way to make this work out better for everyone involved"

"If we decided to move in together where would we live?" I asked

"After talking about it" my mom said "We all agreed that it would be best that you two live here that way you can both finish out at Degrassi and we can help support you two"

"And you can still come back home and visit anytime you want" Mr. Saunders said.

"So the decision is up to us?" Cam said.

"Yes" Mr. Saunders replied "You two are capable of making your own decisions we are just letting you know what we thought was best"

"Can we have some time to think about it?" I asked

"Of course" my dad said "We just need to know as soon as possible so we can make arrangements"

"Ok" I said standing up "Anything else?"

"No we have to wait for you two to make a decision before we go any farther" my mom said.

"How long are you staying here?" Cam asked his mom

"Just till Tuesday we have to get back to your brothers and sister" Mrs. Saunders replied "can't leave them home alone for to long"

"True" Cam said

"Well we better be going to the hotel it's getting late" Mr. Saunders said getting up.

"Why don't you just stay in the guest room?" my mom offered

"No I would hate to trespass into your lives" Mrs. Saunders

"Oh its no problem" my mom said "It would be a lot more comfortable than a hotel"

"Are you sure?" Cam's mom asked

"Yes" my dad said "Go get your bags and Maya will show you to the guest room"

"Ok I guess we're staying here then" Cam's dad said "Cam will you help with the bags?"

"Yes dad" Cam said getting up to go help.

I waited for them to come back in with the bags, and then led them upstairs. About halfway down the hall I opened the door into the guest room for them to enter.

"Here it is" I said "The bathroom is the first door to your left when you come up the stairs and you already know where the kitchen is. There are extra blankets on the top shelf if you get cold. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, but thanks any way" Mr. Saunders said entering the room with Cam and setting the bags down.

"Your welcome" I said as Cam's mom made her way into the room.

"Well I'm sure you two are tired. So I'll see you in the morning" Cam said making his way over to me.

"Good night Cam" his mom said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good night mom and dad" he said taking my hand as we headed out the door.

"Oh and Cam" Mr. Saunders said.

"Yes?"

"We already told the Clarksons we were coming down so you don't have to worry about going back there tonight or calling them"

"Oh thanks" Cam said.

We went back into my room and I changed into my pajamas. I crawled under my blankets and waited for Cam to come lay down with me. When he finally did I snuggled into his chest. We laid there for a few minutes before he broke the silence.

"So what do you think?" he asked

"About what?"

"Me moving in here"

"Well it would make things easier once the baby came"

"True but baby aside for a minute how do _you_ feel about it"

"Well" I said "I think it would be a big adjustment but it would be nice to be able to sleep next to you every night. How about you?"

"I think that it's a good idea"

"So you're going to move in?" I asked looking up at him

"I guess so" he said leaning his head down and giving me a quick kiss.

"Good because I could get use to this" I said snuggling closer to him.

"Me too" he said with a yawn.

"We'll tell our parents our decision in the morning"

"Sounds good" he answered before we both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well finally got this chapter done. Don't for get to leave a review letting me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

When I woke up the next morning I woke up to the sun blaring in my eyes. I pulled the covers over my head trying to block out some of the light. A few minutes later and I started to feel fully awake, it was then I realized that Cam was missing.

I came out form under the covers and sat up. A quick scan of my room told me he wasn't in there. I checked my phone, and didn't see any messages.

Just as I was about to send him a text, he came through the bedroom door.

"Good Morning Maya I was just coming to wake you up" he said coming to sit down next to me.

"Morning" I replied.

"My parents wanted me to ask if you would like to come out for breakfast with us?" he asked.

"Why don't you just go and spend some time with your parents you haven't seen them in awhile" I said not wanting to interfere with the little time he could spend with them.

"Come on Maya t I would love it if you would come" he said taking my hand

"Are sure you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not" he said "Plus my parents would love to get to know you better"

"Ok then I'll come" I answered

"Good I'll go let them know" He said standing up and giving me a quick kiss before exiting the room.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. When I got back to my room I noticed Cam was back and was sitting on my bed.

"They said there ready to go when ever you are" he said

"Ok just let me get dressed real quick" I told him before heading over to my dresser.

I pulled out a pair of jeans and a t shirt before changing. I put my pajamas into the basket by my door, and then went over to my vanity. After brushing my hair out, I applied a light layer of eye shadow and some mascara. Once I was finished I turned around to face Cam.

"Ok I'm ready" I said grabbing my purse off my desk.

"Good then lets go" he replied grabbing my hand as we made our way downstairs.

"Hey mom, dad" Cam said walking into the living room "We're ready to go when you are"

"Well lets get going then" Mrs. Saunders said standing up from the couch "Are you sure you don't want to come Susan?"

"I'm positive" my mom said

"Ok then" Mrs. Saunders said heading towards the door

We followed Cam's parents out to their car. As we got into the car, I started to wonder how we didn't notice it sitting there the night before.

"Anywhere you recommend Maya?" Mr. Saunders asked from the driver's seat.

"Umm… There's a coney island down the street that's pretty good" I answered him

"Sounds good" he answered pulling out of the driveway. I gave him directions to the Coney Island and we pulled into the parking lot a few minutes later.

Cam climbed out of the car first and waited for me to follow. Once out he grabbed my hand and we followed his parents inside. We were seated quickly and a few minutes later a waitress came around.

"May I start you off with something to drink?" she asked cheerily

"I'll have a coffee" Cam's dad said

"Ice tea" Mrs. Saunders

"Water" Cam said.

"Just water" I answered her as she walked away.

I looked over my menu trying to decide what I wanted. After looking for a few seconds I decided on just eggs and toast, since I was starting to feel a little nauseous. When the waitress came back we placed out orders.

"So Maya" Mrs. Saunders said looking at me "Cam tells us you're in a band?"

"Uh yea" I said "I play the cello"

"Oh have you been playing long?" she asked trying to keep up a conversation.

"I started learning how to play around 3rd or 4th grade" I answered her.

"Wow that's a long time. You must be pretty dedicated" she said as the food came.

"Thanks" I said as I started to eat. "I've always had a love for music"

"So Have you two figured out what you're going to do yet?" Mr. Saunders asked

"Well dad, we talked about it last night and decided you guys were right it would be best for us to move in together." Cam said before taking another bite of his meal.

"I'm glad you two made a decision so quickly" Mrs. Saunders said "That way we can get everything situated with the school and the Clarkson's before we head back home"

We finished our meal and Mr. Saunders paid the bill. I followed them back outside and towards there car. A few minutes later we were back at my house.

I went to open the door but realized it was locked. After digging through my bag for few seconds I found my key and unlocked the door letting everybody in. I was surprised no one was home, its rare for the house to be empty.

"So any plans today?" Cam's dad asked.

"Not really" Cam said

"How about we go talk to the Clarkson's then?" Mr. Saunders asked "We need to make sure everything is done by tomorrow evening"

"Ok let me call and make sure there home first" Cam said walking into the living room. We followed him in there and took a seat. After a few minutes Cam hung up the phone.

"Their home and said we can come by when ever we want"

"Then let's go" Mr. Saunders said "It's already almost 2 pm"

I watched as they started to walk out and towards the front door. Just before they left Cam's mom turned towards me.

"You going to come with us Maya" Mrs. Saunders said

"Uh sure" I said "if it's ok?"

"Of course it is besides you don't look like you want to be here by yourself"

"Thanks" I said getting up and following them out the door.

It only took a couple minutes to get to the Clarkson's house. We got out of the car and made our way to the front door. Cam opened the door and let us in.

"Mrs. Clarkson" Cam called out.

"In the kitchen" she replied. I followed Cam and his parents down the narrow hall and into the kitchen.

"Hello" Mrs. Clarkson said greeting us "Cam said that you needed to talk to us"

"Yes" Mrs. Saunders said "It's about Cam's living arrangements"

"What about them?" Mrs. Clarkson asked "He is perfectly fine staying here"

"We know but due to recent circumstances we wanted to have Cam stay some where else"

"Where?" she asked

"The Maitlins" Mr. Saunders said.

"But why?" Mrs. Clarkson asked "Do you not want to stay here anymore Cam?"

"No it's not that" Cam said "You've been great"

"You haven't told them, have you Cam/" Mr. Saunders asked

"Umm no I forgot" Cam said looking down

"Told us what?" Mr. Clarkson asked coming into the kitchen.

"Well Maya's pregnant" Cam said.

"Wait what?" Mr. Clarkson said "Is that why your parents came down here?"

"Yes" Cam said

"Are you sure it's wise to let them move in together?" Mrs. Clarkson asked

"We are positive" Mrs. Saunders said "We left the decision up to them and this is what they decided"

"Well you're his parents so we don't have much say" Mrs. Clarkson said "When will he be moving out?"

"We have to set up with the school but he will probably have his stuff out by the end of the week"

"Well ok then just let us know when you're going to come by and pack your stuff up" Mr. Clarkson's said

"Will do" Cam said standing up "I'm just going to grab some things for a couple of days till I can get the rest of my things"

"I'll help you" I said standing up not wanting to be left alone with his parents or his billet parents.

We made our way up to his room and I sat on his bed. I watched as he grabbed some clothes and stuffed them into his duffel bag. He grabbed his school and duffel bag and we made our way downstairs. He set his bags by the door and we walked back towards the kitchen.

"I'm ready to go when ever you are" Cam said walking in.

"Ok then lets go" Cam's dad said before turning back to the Clarkson's "Thank you for watching after Cam"

"It was no problem" Mrs. Clarkson said "We'll see you later then Cam"

"Yes I'll try and come by for the rest of my stuff tomorrow if that's ok"

"That's fine just make sure you say good bye before you leave for good"

"Will do"

We said our goodbyes and headed back out the door. I helped Cam put his bags into the car before we climbed in. The ride back to my house was quiet.

Once we got to my house, I unlocked the door and helped Cam carry his bags up to my room. I set them down by the door not exactly sure where to put them.

"Well I'm not exactly sure where we can put your stuff yet but I can clear up some space later"

"It's fine we'll figure it out" he said sitting on my desk chair.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked him sitting on his lap and putting my arms around his neck.

"Well we could go back downstairs or we could just do this" he said leaning in and kissing me.

We continued to kiss for a few more minutes before some coughing behind us made me jump up. I looked over and noticed Katie standing in the door way.

"What do you want Katie?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Mom wanted to know what you guys wanted on your pizza" She asked.

"The usual" I said

"What about you Cam?"

"It doesn't matter" he said

"Ok then" she said walking away making a point of opening my door wider.

"Well mine as well get my homework done since its been neglected all weekend" I said taking a seat on my bed"

"That would probably be a good idea" Cam said sitting next to me on my bed "Guess I'll do mine to then"

About 40 minutes later Katie came back up to my room.

"Foods here" she said

"Ok" I answered getting up from my bed and stretching. "You coming?"

""Yes just give me a second" Cam said

I waited for him to finish what he was doing. When he was done we made our way downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey guys" Cam's mom said "I thought you were just putting the bags upstairs"

"Uh yeah" Cam said "Then we started working on our homework"

"Sure" Katie said from the table

I rolled my eyes at her and grabbed a couple of slices of pizza from the box. I grabbed to pops from the fridge and handed one to Cam. We found seats at the table and sat down.

"So your parents told us that you two have made a decision" my dad said looking at Cam.

"Yes sir" he said

"Don't call me sir its Charlie ok?"

"Ok" Cam said

"And I'm glad you decided to stay here." he said

"Wait" Katie said looking up from her plate "He's moving in here?"

"Yes" I answered her

"When was this decided?"

"Last night" I answered her

"I really wish I was included in on these family meetings" Katie said. "But if he's going to live here then your up for the same taunting Maya gets"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Cam said

We finished eating in silence. Since it was my turn to do the dishes, I stayed in the kitchen while everyone else went to the living room. Cam insisted on staying and helping me. It only took a few minutes to wash up the plates.

Once finished we decided to head upstairs and finish our homework. We finished up around 9:30 pm. I we changed into our pajamas and decided to watch some TV.

"Good night Cam, Maya" Mrs. Saunders said as her and Cam's dad walked past our room.

"Good night mom" Cam said

"Night Mrs. Saunders"

Not long after I started to dose off and before I knew it I was out for the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry! I did not mean to take all weekend to right this chapter but life got busy. I went to the movies Friday and then went over to my moms. Yesterday I ended up going to my cousin's birthday party. Plus I had to finish reading Mark the Match Boy for history and finish a seven page research paper but I'm pretty sure you don't want to here any excuses so here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I have absolutely no ownership over Degrassi**

The blaring from my alarm woke me the next morning. I reached over and turned it off before sitting up and stretching. I looked over at Cam and noticed he was already awake.

"Good morning" I said with a yawn as I climbed out of bed.

"Morning" he answered half asleep.

I grabbed my robe from behind my door and made my way across the hall. After a quick shower, I went back to my room to get ready for the day. As I entered my room I noticed Cam fell back.

"Cam" I said shaking his shoulder "Time to get up"

After a few minutes, I finally succeeded in getting him to wake up.

"What time is it?" he asked rolling over

"7 am" I answered after a quick look at my clock.

"Oh" he said sitting up and climbing out of bed.

I turned away and went over to my dresser to find something to wear today. After a couple minutes, I decided on a pink and black sweater and a pair of white jeans. I pulled them out and got dressed.

I applied a light layer of eye shadow and some mascara before pulling out my hairdryer. Once my hair was dried, I brushed it out and sprayed it down.

I turned around and noticed Cam was already ready and waiting for me.

"Ready yet?" he asked

"Yup" I said grabbing my backpack and phone. I waited for him to grab his bag and we made our way downstairs.

It was already 7:30 by the time we made it downstairs. We went in the kitchen to grab something quick to eat before heading off to school.

"Morning Cam, Maya" Mrs. Saunders said from the kitchen table

"Good morning" I said

"Morning" Cam said

"Would you two like a ride to school? We were going to head up there soon anyways to set everything up in the office"

"Sure" Cam said

"That would be great" I said

A few minutes later and we were on our way to school. When we arrived it was still pretty empty.

We got out of the car and made our way inside. After showing Cam's parents to the office, we made our way down the hallway. We stopped at my locker and grabbed my books for first period before heading off again.

After a little while the school started to fill up. The first warning bell went off and we walked toward my class.

"See you at lunch" Cam said giving me a quick kiss before walking off.

I made my way into my class and took a seat. The morning passed by in a typical manner. Boring classes, long notes, and homework assignments. Once the bell rang signaling the beginning of lunch

I found Cam leaning against my locker and made my way over to him. He didn't seem to notice me approaching and ended up jumping when I put my arms around him.

"Oh hey" he said putting his arms around me. "How's your day going so far?"

"Same as always" I replied opening my locker and depositing my books. "How about you?"

"Boring" he answered "but at least the day is almost over"

"That is true" I said while shutting my locker and turning back around.

"Hey guys" Dallas said walking up to us

"Hey" we replied in unison as we all started making our way towards the cafeteria.

"So Cam what were your parents doing talking to Mr. Simpson earlier" Dallas asked "their not thinking about taking you back home are they?"

"No definitely not heading back with them" Cam said avoiding the first question.

"So what ere they doing here then?' he asked

"Oh umm…" Cam said looking over at me trying to see if it was ok to tell him, I gave him a slight nod. "Well they had to switch my address"

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm not going to be staying with the Clarkson's anymore" Cam said

"Then where are you going to stay?"

"With Maya and her family"

"But why would you move in with them. I mean no offense Maya…"

"It's ok" I said

"But again, why? Are the Clarkson's moving or something?"

"No that's not it" Cam said

"But why move into the Maitlins then. I mean unless…wait a minute" Dallas said lowering his voice "Your not pregnant are you?"

"Yes I am" I said

"Seriously?" he said looking towards Cam with a surprised look on his face.

"Seriously" Cam replied

"Wow. Who would of thought? Wait till the guys here about this on" Dallas said.

"Wait Dallas" Cam said "Can you not tell them yet?"

"Why not? They have as much right to know as everybody else"

"Yes but were trying to keep it low key at the moment" I said

"Oh ok. When are you going to tell them though it's not like it can stay a secret for long"

"I don't know" Cam said

"Well you better figure it out soon and we will talk more about this later" Dallas said as we entered the cafeteria and he wondered off.

"Will do" Cam said before we grabbed our lunch and took our normal seats.

The rest of the day passed by quickly. Before I knew it, it was time to go home. I met Cam by my locker where I grabbed my stuff before we made our way out of the school.

"Hey you mind stopping by the Clarkson's so I can pack up my stuff"

"Not at all" I said as we made our way to Cam's old house. I sent a quick text to my mom letting her know what was going on as Cam unlocked the door and we went inside.

"Hello. Anyone home?" Cam called out.

"In the kitchen" I heard Mrs. Clarkson call.

I followed Cam down the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Hey we're just going to pack up some of my stuff" Cam said

"Ok dear" she said from the sink where she was washing the dishes.

We made our way upstairs and into what use be Cam's room. He pulled some suitcases out from the closet and set them on the bed. I watched as he opened drawers and started pulling things out and tossing them into the suitcase.

"Do you need any help?" I asked

"No I only got a few things" he said

"Ok" I answered sitting down on the bed.

After about a half hour Cam had all his things packed. I helped him carry his bags downstairs. I stood by the door and waited while Cam went and said goodbye and gave back his key.

While he was talking to Mrs. Clarkson, I sent a text to my mom seeing if she could come pick us up so we didn't have to carry everything back. A few minutes later she replied.

**I'll be there in ten- Mom**

**Thanks- Maya**

"Ready to go?" Cam asked coming back into the hallway.

"Yeah just as soon as my mom get here"

"Ok" he said

We decided to wait for her on the porch. After a little while she showed up. I helped put Cam's things into the trunk before climbing into the car.

It only took a few minutes to get back to my house. When we got there we grabbed the stuff out of the trunk and made our way upstairs and into my room.

"Well we might as well find some space for your stuff" I said walking over to my dresser.

"Don't worry about it" Cam said "I don't mind living out of my bags"

"You might not but I do" I said rearranging my clothes.

We spent the next two hours rearranging my room and unpacking cam's stuff. After we started to work on our home work. I was only about half way through when we were called down to dinner.

When we done eating, we decided to spend sometime with Cam's parents since they would be leaving in the morning. At around 9, his parents went up to bed since they would be leaving early and we decided to go finish our homework.

After another hour I started to dose off. Cam had to wake me up a few times. After the fifth time decided to just go to bed so I changed into my pajamas and curled up under the covers, I was out with in seconds of my head hitting the pillow.

**Leave a review and let me know what you think. They encourage me to continue this story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Degrassi**

The next month went by in a boring routine. School, homework, practicing my cello, and spending time with Cam.

My bump was starting to grow more, making it a little more difficult to hide from the student body, which of course only created rumors to start spreading. The rumors didn't really bother me all that much, I knew people were going to find out sooner or later.

It was lunchtime on Friday and I was making my way to my locker to meet with Cam as usual. The day seemed to be dragging by today and I was glad that it was almost over. I felt extremely tired and just wanted to go home and take a nap.

"Hey How's it going?" Cam asked as I approached him and he leaned down to give me a quick kiss.

"Fine" I said pulling away and opening my locker. I shoved my books in my locker then shut it.

"You ok?" he asked looking at me worried.

"Yeah just tired" I said "I can't wait to go home and take a nap after school"

"Wait" he said "I though you had a doctors appointment today"

"Is that today?" I asked

"Last I checked it was the 29th" he said taking my hand as we made our way to the cafeteria.

"Oh wow" I said "I completely forgot. At least one of us can keep track of things today"

"Your mom mentioned it this morning she said she was going to pick us up after school"

"Did she? I guess I Must have been zoned out" I said as we enter the cafeteria

"Well you did seem pretty out of it this morning"

"Hey Saunders" Dallas called from half way across the cafeteria. We turned around to see him waving Cam over.

"I wonder what he wants" Cam said

"I don't know why don't you go find out" I said

"I mine as well I'll be right back" he said giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before walking away.

I got into line to grab my lunch. Once I got my food I started walking to my seat when a girl that looked extremely familiar started talking to me.

"Your Maya, right?" she asked looking up from the table she was sitting at.

"Umm…Yes" I responded not sure what she wanted.

"So are the rumors true?" she asked

"What rumors?" I asked deciding to play dumb.

"You know" she said "The one that says your pregnant"

"Oh that one yeah its true" I told her deciding that I really didn't care who found out.

"I knew it" she said "Your not planning on keeping it are you?"

"I don't think that's any of your business" I told her turning away.

"Well just so you know just because you let yourself get pregnant is no way to keep your boyfriend"

"Excuse me" I said turning back to face her.

"You heard me" she said "Cam isn't going to stay with you forever just because you let this happen"

"For your info I did not _let_ this happen, it just did and I don't think its any of your business what my relationship is like" I said

"Whatever" she said turning back to her friends.

I started to walk away only to be tripped by a foot. I looked up and saw the girl laughing at me, it was then that I recognized her. It was Taylor, she spent most of last year trying to break me and Cam up, I was surprised I didn't recognized her sooner.

"You ok?" I heard someone ask. I looked up and noticed it was Cam.

"Just wonderful" I responded sarcastically grabbing his hand so he could help me up. I was soaked from my lunch, just great I thought.

"That was really unnecessary" I said turning and glaring at Taylor.

"I have no idea what your talking about" she said giving me a fake smile.

"Whatever" I said walking away with Cam.

"What happened?" he asked

"I was just walking to go sit down, then she started talking to me I didn't recognize who it was and then when I started walking away she tripped me." I responded as we sat down at our table.

"Are you ok Maya?" Tori asked looking over at me.

"I'm fine" I said removing my now soaked jacket and setting it next to me.

"Do you want me to grab you something to eat?" Cam asked

"If you wouldn't mind?" I asked, I was starving.

"Not at all, I'll be right back" he said giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and walking away.

I grabbed some napkins from next to Tori and started to wipe myself off.

"Here" Tori said grabbing a napkin and helping me wipe off my face.

"Thanks" I said

"Anytime" Tori said sitting back in her seat.

A few minutes later Cam came back with a tray of food. I reached over and took some fries off of it and began eating. We finished eating a little earlier than normal and decided to just leave the cafeteria.

We made our way to my locker where I stuffed my jacket, wishing I had another one to put on, it was freezing in this school. What a bad day to just wear a tank top underneath, I thought.

"You cold?" Cam asked apparently noticing me shiver.

"A little" I said

"Here then" he said taking off his Ice Hounds jacket and handing it to me.

"No" I said "Then you'll be cold"

"I'll be fine" he said holding it out for me to take.

"If your sure" I said taking it and putting I on.

"Of course I am" he said "We can't have you freezing now can we can"

"Thanks" I said pulling my books out of my locker.

Cam walked me to my next class. He gave me a quick kiss then made his way off to he headed off to his class.

I managed to make it through the rest of the day without any more problems. When the final bell rang, I met Cam by my locker before we headed out the front doors. We walked over to my moms car and climbed in.

"Hey guys how was your day?" she asked pulling out.

"Fine" I said looking out the window.

"Are you ok?" she asked me

"Yes just a long day"

"What's in your hair?" she asked glancing over at me.

I reached up and pulled a piece of lettuce out of my hair that I must of missed.

"Oh nothing" I said

"Maya what happened" my mom said

"It was nothing ok" I said

"Cam" my moms said "Do you know what happened?"

"Some girl tripped her at lunch" Cam said as I sent a glare at him and he looked at me apologetically.

"Oh Maya are you alright" my moms asked

"Yes mom I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" she asked pulling into the parking lot.

"Yes" I said opening the door and getting out.

"Ok then I'll be waiting for you guys right here"

"Ok" I said as we made our way inside.

I signed my self in then took a seat next to Cam. After a few minutes we were called back. The nurse took my height and weight before leading us down the hall and into a room. She checked my blood pressure and recorded it on a chart before turning towards the door.

"Dr. Bell will be right in" the nurse said in an overly cheerful tone before closing the door on her way out.

"So what did Dallas want earlier?" I asked Cam just remembering that he went off to talk to him.

"Oh nothing much just wanted to remind me of a practice we had today"

"When is it?" I asked

"At 4 but I told him I was going to be late"

"I bet he wasn't happy to hear that" I said

"No but when I told him why he seemed a little more ok with it" he said.

Just then there was a knock the door and Dr. Bell came in.

"Hello" she said "How are you two doing today?"

"Great" I said

"Well that's good to hear" she said. "Let's see… it looks like your weight is good and your blood pressure is good. How about we take a look at he baby"

I gave her a nod and laid back on the table.

"This is going to be cold" she warned before she squeezed some gel on my stomach. I watched as she pulled out the ultra sound stick and placed it on my stomach.

"Every thing is looking good" she said moving the stick around. I looked over at the screen and noticed that the picture looked more like a baby than the last time I was here.

After a few more minutes, Dr. Bell pulled the stick away and handed me some paper towel. I wiped off my stomach and pulled down my shirt.

"Well everything is going good. Your 13 weeks right now so your near the end of the first trimester. Do you two have any questions?" she asked

"No" I said.

"Ok then you may set up your next appointment up at the front desk. I'd like to see you back after the holidays maybe by then we can see if your having a boy or girl." she said standing up to leave "And remember if you have any questions or something doesn't feel right just give me a call"

"Ok" I said getting up.

Cam and I followed her out of the room. We made our way down the hall and towards the front desk.

"Would you like to set up your next appointment?" the receptionist asked

"Yes" I answered

"Ok it looks like I can get you back in January 5th at 2 pm. Will that work"

"Yes" I said taking the papers she handed me. Just as we were about to walk out I heard some one calling me. I turned around and noticed Dr. Bell walking up to us.

"Here" she said handing me an envelope "I thought you might want the pictures from your ultrasound"

"Oh thank you" I said

"You welcome I'll see you after the holidays" she said walking away.

We made our way back to the car and climbed in.

"So how'd it go" my mom asked

"Everything's good" I said "We even got some pictures"

"Oh that's wonderful dear let me see" she said as I handed her the pictures.

"Oh it looks like everything is going great" she said handing them back to me and pulling out of the parking lot.

"Mrs. Maitlin?" Cam asked

"I already told you to stop calling me that its Susan"

"Sorry Susan, could you drop me off at the rink I have a practice?"

"Of course I can" she said

It only took a couple minutes to reach the rink. I watched as Cam climbed out and turned back around.

"I'll see you later" he said giving me a quick kiss "Love you

"Love you too" I said as he walked off.

My mom drove us home and we made our way inside. I decided to go take a shower and wash out what ever else I was wearing from lunch.

Once I was sure I was clean, I got out of the shower and went into my room. After changing into a pair of sweats and a t shirt, I decided to take a nap. I curled up into my bed and was asleep with in minutes.

After what felt like only minutes, I felt some shaking my shoulder. I looked up and noticed it was my mom.

"Hey sweetie I'm going to go pick up Cam want to come?" she asked

"Definitely" I said getting up "Just give me a minute"

"Ok I'll meet you downstairs"

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and climbed out of bed. I put my shoes on and was about to head downstairs when I remembered Cam didn't have a jacket. I grabbed one from his pile of close and went downstairs.

I got in the car and we made our way to the rink. When we got there I noticed Cam was waiting by the door. When he noticed us he made his way towards the car and got in.

"Hey, I brought you a jacket since I forgot to give yours back" I said handing it to him.

"Thanks" he said taking and putting it on.

"So how was practice?" I asked

"Not bad. Dallas made me work an extra half hour since I was late" he said

"I'm sorry" I said

"It's fine" he answered

We made the rest of the drive home in silence. When we got there Cam headed upstairs to take a shower while I headed into the kitchen.

"What's for dinner mom?" I asked

"I was just going to order out I don't feel like cooking tonight. Is their anything specific you want?" she said

"How about pizza?"

"I should of seen that one coming. OK I call and order then why don't you go do your homework"

"Ok" I said heading upstairs

I went into my room and pulled my homework out of my bag and started working on it. A few minutes later Cam came into the room fresh from the shower and took a seat next to me.

"Hey" I said looking up and kissing him.

"Homework?" he asked

"Of course what else would I do" I asked

"Well I have an idea" he said leaning down and kissing me again, I kissed him back deepening it. After a little bit we pulled away both out of breath.

"Pizzas here" my mom called.

"Come on" I said standing up and getting off the bed.

We made our way downstairs and ate. Once we were finished we headed upstairs. Since it was Friday night we decided to finish our homework later and out a movie in instead. The movie was almost over when my eyelids won and I fell asleep perfectly content with where I was.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. If you didn't or want to again then please leave a review they are much appreciated.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I am so sorry this took so long to post but I have been busy. I had a ton of homework to do plus I had doctors last week, and classes, and then I went to the mall on Saturday and spent most of Sunday driving my dad around. At least I got this done now though I'm not sure this chapter turned out very well. I also want thank everyone who reviewed last chapter they mean a lot. Don't forget to leave one this time around they encourage me to continue the story. No I'll stop rambling so you can read.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Degrassi**

It was an early Sunday afternoon about two weeks into December. I was sitting on the couch watching as the snow fell. I really didn't like winter, but the snow was so pretty once it covered everything.

I was pretty bored. Everybody was gone for the day so I was home alone. My mom and dad went shopping, Katie was at her friends, and Cam had hockey. I was just starting to dose off when I heard the front door open. A few seconds late Cam came into the living room.

"Hey how was practice?" I asked getting up and walking over to him.

"Not bad" he said wrapping his arms around me "How was your day?"

"Boring" I said "I've spent the last hour staring out the window"

"I'm sorry" he said "Why don't we go do something now?"

"Like what?" I asked

"Hmm…. We could go get something to eat or just go for a walk"

"Food sounds good" I said "Just give me a couple minutes to get dressed"

"Ok" he said as we made our way up to our room.

Cam dropped his hockey gear into a corner while I went over to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I changed quickly then ran a brush through my hair. Since I knew it was cold, I grabbed a hoodie from off the desk chair, not even realizing it was Cam's till I had it on. Knowing he wouldn't care I just left it on.

"Ok I'm ready" I said turning to Cam as I slipped on a pair of boots.

"Let's go then" he said getting up from the bed.

I grabbed my bag and we made our downstairs. We walked out the front door and I turned around and locked it before we made our way down the street.

We ended up at a McDonalds and made our way inside. I ordered the ten piece chicken meal while Cam ordered a quarter pounder. Once we got our food, we made our way over to an empty table in the back.

"Hey Maya?" Cam asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes?" I responded

"I talked to my parents earlier and they were wondering if you would like to come to Kapusaking for Christmas break" Cam said

"I would love to but I'd have to make sure its ok with my parents first."

"Well ask them tonight then so I can let my mom and dad know"

"Sounds good" I said.

Once we were finished eating we decided to walk around and window shop. After a couple hours it started to get to cold so we made our way back home.

We arrived back at the house a little after 6 and made our way inside. I noticed my mom was in the kitchen making dinner so we made our way in there.

"Hey mom we're home" I said

"Oh hey honey where did you go?" she asked

"Just to get something to eat and then we walked around for a bit"

"Sounds fun" my mom said "can you set the table dinner will be done in a couple minutes"

"Sure thing" I said.

I walked over to the cabinet and pulled out five plates and made my way over to the table. After setting them down, I went to go grab the silverware and noticed that Cam already did.

"Thanks" I said taking them from him and setting them down.

"No problem" he answered with quick kiss on the cheek.

"DINNER" My mom yelled making me jump about ten feet into the air.

I helped my mom carry the food to the table as my dad and Katie came in. I grabbed a water from the fridge and took my seat. Once everyone was seated we started helping ourselves.

"So you guys looking forward to break?" my dad asked.

"Definitely" Katie said

"Speaking of break I wanted to ask you guys something?" I said

"What is it?" my mom asked

"Well Cam's parents invited me up to Kapusaking for Christmas and I was wondering if it was ok if I went?"

"Is this true Cam?" my dad asked

"Yes" Cam responded

"Well I don't see a problem with it" my dad said "What do you say Susan?"

"If that's what you want to do then go ahead" my mom answered.

"Wait" Katie said "I can't go to the cabin with Marisol but you'll let Maya go off?"

"This is different" my mom answered her

"How is it different? I'd be on a vacation with a friend and so would she" Katie said slightly upset.

"Because it is" my mom said "besides Christmas is time for family"

"Then that's more reason to not let her go then. Its Cams family not hers"

"She mine as well be family" Cam said

"What just because you got her pregnant" Katie snapped.

"Look" my dad said jumping in "Cam deserves to go see his family for Christmas and Maya is part of his family so just accept that"

"Whatever" Katie said getting up and storming out of the kitchen.

The rest of dinner passed by in silence. Once we were finished, Cam and I rinsed off our plates and made our way upstairs.

"I'm going to go call and let my mom know" Cam said

"Ok" I replied.

I watched him walk out of the room. While he was gone, I decided to change into more comfortable clothes. I made my way over to the basket of clean clothes, that have I've been putting away for the last week, and started digging through it. I pulled out a tank top and a pair of sweat pants.

Once dressed I sat on my bed and flicked on the TV. A few minutes later Cam came back into the room.

"What did your mom say?" I asked looking over to him.

"She's glad we're coming and is going to call the train station tomorrow to set everything up" Cam said

"Sounds good" I said curling up next to him.

We continued to watch TV for another hour before deciding to go to bed. After brushing our teeth we made our way back to the bedroom and curled up under the blankets.

"Good night Maya" Cam said kissing the top of my head before wrapping his arm around me.

"Night love you" I said snuggling closer to him.

"Love you too" Cam said before we both fell into a deep sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Degrassi or any of its characters**

The shrill buzzing from my alarm clock jolted me awake. I reached over and turned it off before laying back down. I really hate Mondays I thought while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. After a few minutes I finally managed to drag myself out of bed.

"Time to wake up" I said to Cam shaking his shoulder.

"Noo" he whined before rolling over and hiding under the blankets.

"Yes" I said pulling the blanket away and flipping on the light.

I watched as Cam pulled the pillow over his head and just rolled my eyes. Deciding to shower before arguing with him anymore, I grabbed my robe and headed to the bathroom.

Once I was done showering I made my way back into the bedroom, where I found Cam still sleeping.

"Come on Cam its time to get up" I said making my way over to the bed, he didn't budge.

"CAM" I yelled grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him.

"What the.." he said jumping up looking confused

"Its time to get up" I said between laughs.

"So you had to throw a pillow at me"

"Yes you wouldn't wake up" I told him dodging the pillow as he tossed back at me as he finally got up.

While Cam went to take a shower I pulled out my blow dryer and started to dry my hair. Once dried, I put on a pair of jeans and a t shirt before applying a quick layer of mascara and eyeliner.

I finished getting ready as Cam made his way into the room. I waited for him to get dressed before we headed downstairs.

"Morning mom" I said walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning Maya, Cam" my mom responded.

"Morning" Cam said as he walked in behind me.

I walked over to the cabinet and pulled out the box of Fruit Loops and then got the milk out of the fridge. Setting them down on the table, I noticed Cam already grabbed the bowels, and spoons.

"Thanks" I said pouring my cereal into a bowl.

"No problem" he responded.

We finished eating our breakfast in silence. After rinsing the bowels off and putting them into the sink, I headed towards the front door. I slipped on my boots and grabbed my coat from the hall closet.

I looked for my backpack only to realize that I left it upstairs. I turned around getting ready to go get it when I walked into Cam.

"Need this" he asked holding my bag out to me.

"Yes I do" I said grabbing it from him and giving a quick kiss "Thanks"

"Anytime" he said "but we better be going so were not late"

Cam held the door open and we made our way outside. I grabbed cam's hand after he closed the door and we made our way down the driveway.

We managed to get to school just as the first bell went off. After a quick good bye to Cam, I went to my locker to grab my books before dashing to class. I walked into class a few seconds after the bell went off, and made my way to my seat with the whole class staring at me like I just killed someone. I hated when people looked at me like that, I mean I was only a couple seconds late.

"Sorry I'm late" Mr. Trenton said walking in a few minutes later. "I would like to start off the class to remind you about your final presentations due tomorrow. Remember it is worth 40% of your final grade for this class…"

I started to zone out because I've heard the same speech over and over again over the last couple of weeks. After talking for a couple minutes, we were sent to work in our groups to make final touch ups to our projects.

The rest of the day passed by with teachers going on about final projects and exams that were occurring this week. Only two more days, I thought as I left my last class for the day and headed towards my locker, I really can't wait for break.

I approached my locker and found Tori and Tristan waiting for me.

"Hey" Tori said in her normal, overly cheery tone.

"Hey, What's up?" I asked approaching them.

"You need to come with us to the Dot for a study sesh" Tristan said.

"I don't know.." I started to say only to be cut off by Tori.

"You've got to come you hardly hang out with us anymore"

"Seriously Maya come on It'll be fun" Tristan said as I noticed cam walking up to us.

"Hey guys" he said before.

"Hey Cam" Tori said "You need to tell your girlfriend to come to the Dot with us. You can come to of course"

"You should go Maya you spend to much time at home anyways" Cam said "besides I got practice today anyways."

"Ok. I'll go" I said giving in.

"Great!" Tori exclaimed as we all started walking towards the front door.

"I'll see you later M" Cam said leaning down and kissing me.

"Ok love you" I said after he pulled away.

"Love you too" he replied before walking away.

"In case I forgot to mention it" Tori said as we walked out the door "You two are SO cute together"

"Nope you haven't mentioned that in the last week" I responded

"Will its true" Tristan said.

After a couple of minutes we made it to the Dot and headed inside. We went up and got some hot chocolate and found our way to a table near the back.

"So…" Tori said.

"So what?" I asked looking over at her.

"So what's it like having Cam live with you?" Tristan asked as they leaned in to here me over the noise.

"It's fine" I said taking a sip from my cup.

"Oh come on that's all you have to say" Tori said

"What else do you want me to say?"

"Is it hard having him there all the time? Does he get on your nerves? Is it a big adjustment?" Tori asked throwing question after question at me.

"No its not. It's actually nice to have him there. Surprisingly we haven't had any problems either" I answered her.

"That's good" Tristan said pulling his books out.

"Is that all?" Tori asked

"Not much else to tell" I answered her.

Tori seemed to give up her interrogation and we studied in silence for about a half hour.

"What are your plans for break?" Tristan asked us after us.

"Well I'm going up to the cabin with my parents" Tori said "What about you Tris?"

"Not much just hanging around here" he answered

"What about you Maya?" Tori asked.

"Oh. I'm going to Kapusaking with Cam to stay with his family" I answered.

"WHAT!?" Tori and Tristan exclaimed together.

"Why am I just now finding out?" Tori asked.

"Well for one we just decided this yesterday and two it's not that big of a deal" I answered her looking back down at my notes.

"It is to a big deal" Tori said.

"A really big deal" said Tristan.

"How?" I asked them.

"Cam is taking you home to meet his family. How are you not more nervous?" Tori asked.

"I already met his parents remember"

"Yeah but you only met them once and now your going to meet his WHOLE family" Tori said in a way that made it sound like the answer was completely obvious.

"How are you not nervous?" Tristan said.

"Are you trying to make me nervous?" I asked them

"Of course not" Tori said "I just don't get how your not"

"Well I guess I just didn't give much thought to it" I answered her.

"Hey what you guys talking about?" Cam asked sitting down next to me.

"Not much" I answered him "How was practice?"

"Same as always but we got to leave early today"

"That's good" I said.

The arrival of Cam seemed to stop Tori from talking anymore. We continued to hang out and study for another hour. Around 6:30 pm, we decided to call it quits and head home. Once we reached our street Tori bid farewell and headed towards her house.

"Hey mom we're home" I called as we entered through the front door.

"Perfect timing" my mom called back "Dinner's done"

We made our way into the kitchen and sat down.

"How was your day?" my mom as we helped ourselves.

"Good" I answered her.

"Did you have fun with Tori and Tristan?"

"Yeah it was nice spending some time with them before break starts"

"That's good" my dad said.

The rest of dinner was spent in silence. When we were finished we rinsed off our plates and headed upstairs. I changed into a pair of sweats and threw my hair up in to a messy bun.

"You hear from your mom yet?" I asked Cam as I sat next to him on the bed.

"Oh yeah" he said "The train leaves at 6:30 pm on Wednesday"

"That works" I said with a yawn. "I'll see if my mom or dad can take us to the train station"

"Sounds good"

I laid back against my pillow feeling my eyes start to droop. I tried to stay awake for as long as I could but it only took a few minutes before exhaustion set in and I was out for the night.

**Thanks for those who have reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. Don't forget to leave a review and I'll try to update soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi in any way, shape, or form**

Ugh, I really don't want to get up I thought while staring at my clock. I watched as the numbers turned from 6:59 to 7.

After a few more seconds I was finally able to drag myself out of bed. The first thing I noticed when I got up was that Cam was gone. Looking around I found a note set on my nightstand. I reached over and picked it up before flipping it open and reading it.

_Good Morning Maya,_

_Sorry I'm not there this morning last minute practice. I didn't want to wake you since it was so early but I'll see you when you get to school. Meet me by your locker._

_Love you,_

_Cam_

Smiling, I refolded the letter and stuck it inside my nightstand dower before getting ready for school.

Since it was already after 7, I knew I didn't have time to take a shower. Oh well I thought making my way over to my dresser. I stared at the contents of my dresser trying to decided what to wear. Knowing I had to dress nicely for my presentation today, I ended up deciding on a three quarter sleeve black top and a pair of white jeans.

Once dressed, and argument with my pants to button, I made my way over to my vanity and applied a layer of white eye shadow and black mascara. After I brushed out my hair and pinned my half my hair back. I pulled my black ankle boots from my closet, grabbed my bag and phone, then headed downstairs.

"Good Morning" I said walking into the kitchen and setting my stuff down on the table.

"Good morning sweetheart" my dad answered "Where's Cam?"

"Oh he left for an early hockey practice" I answered him as I made over to the cupboard.

I pulled out a box of Apple Jacks then went and pulled the milk out of the fridge. After I set both on the table, I grabbed a spoon and bowel before sitting down to eat.

"Can you take me and Cam to the train station tomorrow?" I asked after a few minutes

"Sure. What time?"

"The train leaves at 6:30 tomorrow night"

"Ok then will leave around 5: 30"

"Thanks dad"

"Anytime"

I finished eating and rinsed out my bowel then sat back down. I pulled on my boots and grabbed my bag.

"I'll see you after school" I said leaving the kitchen.

"Have a nice day" my mom called out.

I pulled my coat out of the hall closet and slipped it on. I opened the door and made my way to school.

I arrived at school after only ten minutes of walking and made my way up the front steps. When I got to my locker, Cam was leaning against it waiting for me.

"Hey" I said walking over to him "missed you this morning"

"I missed you too" he answered wrapping me in his arms and kissing me.

We broke apart by someone coughing behind us. Turning around, I noticed Dallas and some other members of the team standing there.

"No kissing in the hallways" Dallas said "Nobody wants to see that"

"Nobody told you to watch now did they" I responded back.

"True, true" Dallas responded before walking away.

"He can be so annoying sometimes" Cam said as I opened my locker.

"Yes he can" I answered him.

I put my bag and coat into my locker then shut it again. Grabbing Cam's hand, we slowly started making our way to my first class. We arrived just as the first bell went off.

"Good luck with your presentation" Cam said giving me a quick kiss.

"Thanks. See you at lunch?"

"Of course. Love you"

"Love you too" I responded before he walked away and I made my way into class and over to my seat.

The final bell rang a couple minutes later and Mr. Trenton made his way into the room.

"Good morning everybody. Today is presentation day. Are there any groups that want to go first?"

Everybody turned away, as if the were trying not to get noticed. I hoped my group wasn't first to go, I really hate going first.

"Ok then if nobody is going to volunteer then I'll choose the order" Mr. Trenton said "The first group to go is going to be Jenny, Rick, and Andy"

Thank god, I thought as I watched the first group go up. I dazed out as the first group was going trying to remember everything I was suppose to say. I didn't realize the first group was done until everybody started clapping.

"Ok next will be…" Mr. Trenton said looking down at his list " Dan, Maya, and Lexi"

I stood up and made my way to the front of the room with the rest of my group. I waited while Lexi loaded up the power point.

"Hello everyone" Lexi said "Today we are going to talk about how music can affect your mood"

The slide clicked over, and Dan started to speak.

"Movies are a great example of how music affects your mood. In the movie Jaws, for example, the familiar beats leading up to the attack are able to give you a sense of anxiety or in the movie Psycho the shrieking of the violins can bring about a fear." Dan said before flipping over to the next slide.

"Different types of music like rock, country, and classical can affect your mood in different ways" I said flipping to the next slide.

"Rock music is known to bring about feelings of anger and restlessness in to the listener" Lexi stated before flipping over to the next slide.

"While country music is said to lead the listener to fell depressed and is even the type of music most linked to suicide" I said flipping to the next slide.

"Classical music" Dan said "is the least popular type of music but is best for when you want to feel calmer and more relaxed."

"In conclusion" Lexi said flipping to the last slide "Music is personal to each individual person that listen to it but it is able to affect everybody in similar ways. Any questions?"

I looked around the room and noticed somebody in the back raising their. I wasn't sure of his name but thankfully Lexi noticed first so I didn't have to worry about it.

"Yes Sam?" Lexi said.

"My question is for Maya" he said "I was just wondering if the rumors were actually true?"

"What rumors?" I asked deciding to play dumb

"Are you actually pregnant with that hockey players kid?" he asked

"I don't think that is an appropriate question" Mr. Trenton said cutting in.

"It's fine" I told him before turning back to Sam "Not that it's actually any of you business but yes I am and that hockey player has a name. It's Cam. "

With that said, I made my way back to my seat and sat. I could feel everybody's eyes on me and tried to ignore them.

"Ok" Mr. Trenton said trying regain the classes attention "The next group to go is Sam, Jessie, and Matt"

I tuned out for the rest of class, just waiting to get out and away from all the staring eyes. After what felt like an eternity the bell rang and I made my way quickly out of the class.

The rest of the morning was spent with people just staring at me and whispering. It seemed as if my statement in first hour spread around quickly. I was extremely glad when lunch time rolled around.

I left my class quickly and made my way towards my locker. I found Cam and Tori waiting for me.

"Hey" I said walking up to them.

"Did you really announce your pregnancy in front of the whole class?" Tori asked without introduction.

"Yes I did" I said

"Why?" Tori asked "I thought you were trying to keep it a secret"

"I was" I answered her opening up my locker and depositing my books.

"Then why did you do it?" she asked

"Rumors are spreading I just confirmed them"

We started walking towards the cafeteria. Entering through the doors, we were stopped by Dallas.

"I'll see you guys later" Tori said going off to sit with Tristan.

"What's up?" Cam asked.

"You and Maya should come sit with the team today" Dallas said

"Why?"

"Because I think they deserve to hear directly from you and not the school about what's going on"

"Ok just let me get something to eat"

Dallas nodded his head and walked away. Cam and I made our way over to the lunch line.

"You don't have to come sit with us" Cam said.

"It's fine" I answered him grabbing a sandwich and some chips.

After paying, we walked over and took a seat at the Ice Hound table.

"Oh look who decided to sit with us today" Luke said. "To what do we owe this pleasure"

"Shut it Baker" Dallas said "Cam has something he needs to tell you guys"

"What is it?" asked another Ice Hound who I didn't recognize.

"Wait let me guess" Owen said "The rumors are true"

"'What rumors?" Luke asked.

"Cam's little girlfriends here is pregnant"

"What? No way"

"It's true" Cam said.

"Who would have thought that you had it in you" One of the Ice Hounds said.

"So is it a boy or girl?" Luke asked.

"We don't know yet" Cam answered.

"Well can you at least tell us how long you've been pregnant?"

"Almost four months " I said.

"And you managed to keep it a secret that long" Luke said surprised.

The rest of lunch was spent with the team joking and laughing. Every few minutes one them would ask a question or tease Cam. Having lunch with the team wasn't as bad as I thought it would be though.

The rest of the day passed by with more stares and whispers. Occasionally someone would come up to me and ask me if it was true. I was more than glad when the final bell rang, ending the school day.

Only one more day I thought on my way to my locker. I opened my locker and grabbed out the books I needed. As I was putting my coat on I felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around me.

"Hey babe. Ho was the rest of your day?" Cam asked as I turned around.

"Besides the stares and whispers. I was great" I answered him.

"It could be worse" he said.

"That is always true"

I closed my locker and went to pick up my bag that I set on the floor only to realize it was gone. I turned around to ask Cam if he seen it, only to notice him carrying it.

"I can carry my own bag you know?"

"I know but I want to carry it for you" he said leaning down and giving me a quick kiss.

"If you want to I'm not going to argue" I said grabbing his hand.

"I didn't think you would" Cam said with a smirk, I just rolled my eyes.

We made our way towards the front doors and down the steps. On the last step on managed to slip on some ice. The only thing that stopped me from falling flat on my butt was the fact that Cam was holding on to my hand.

"Whoa you ok there?" He asked trying not to laugh and failing.

"Just fine" I answered unable to keep in my own laughter.

We continued are walk home unable to stop laughing. Once we reached the house, I noticed all the cars were gone. No body must be home I thought unlocking the door. Cam ran our bags upstairs while I went into the kitchen. I found a note and $20 sitting on the counter.

_Maya and Cam,_

_Your dad and I are going out for the night. We'll be back later. I left you some money to order pizza. Make sure you behave yourselves._

_Love, Mom_

"What's that?" Cam asked walking into the kitchen.

"A note from mom her and dad our going out tonight and left us money to order pizza"

"Sounds good" Cam said "So what do you want to do?"

"Well I _need_ to study for tomorrows exams" I said.

"Yeah me too" he answered.

"How about we go study for a little bit then?" I said making my way upstairs.

I changed into a pair of sweats and a hoodie then pulled my books out and scattered them around me on my bed. About a half hour into studying Cam started to trace his fingers on my arm.

"Will you stop that its distracting" I said playfully swatting his hand away.

"No I'm bored"

"We've only been studying for like half an hour"

"So" he said. "How about we go order the pizza now?"

"Ok fine" I said getting up "What do you want?"

"Pepperoni and sausage"

"Sounds good" I said and grabbed my phone to order.

"Let's study until the pizza gets here then we can take a break" I said

"Fine" Cam sighed dramatically causing me to giggle.

After another forty minutes the pizza arrived and I went downstairs to pay. Since we were the only two eating I decided to just grab some napkins and eat up stairs. I got upstairs and took a seat on the floor setting the pizza down.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure" Cam said getting up "I'm going to grab something drink you want one?"

"Yes please"

Cam headed downstairs and I went over to my DVD shelf. After a few minutes I finally decided on Click. I put it in and sat back down just as Cam came into the room. He handed me a can of Coke zero and sat down.

"What movie you pick?" He asked digging into the food.

"Click" I answered grabbing a slice for my self.

"Good choice"

The rest of the evening was spent just relaxing, both of us deciding we've studied enough. It was a fun night just watching movies and laughing for no reason. It was definitely one of the best nights ever.

**A/N: First I would like to thank Kayla Crystal, tomfeltonlover1991, and jasmyn for reviewing last chapter the reviews meant a lot! Second I want to mention that I have a poll up asking if you think the baby should be a boy or girl so please cast your vote and let me know. Also the information given for the presentation wasn't made up it was pretty much a summary of my research paper I just turned in. On a random side note the new Jonas Brothers song is AMAZING! I am so glad they have new music coming out right now.**

**Don't Forget….. Review, Review, and Review again!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership what so ever of Degrassi**

"Five more minutes" I mumbled reaching over to hit my alarm clock yet again this morning.

"Not this time Maya. It's already a quarter after seven" Cam said moving it away from the alarm.

"What!?" I said jumping up "Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"I tried but you wouldn't budge"

I got out of bed and made my way over to my dresser. After pulling out a pair of jeans and a t shirt, I quickly got dressed. I grabbed a black hoodie from off my desk chair and threw it on. Then I ran the brush through my hair real quick and applied a light layer of eye shadow and mascara.

"Ok lets go" I said.

I grabbed my bag and we made our way downstairs. I grabbed a granola bar from the cupboard and then went to the front hall to slip on my shoes.

We arrived at school just as the first warning bell went off. After a quick kiss, we parted ways and I headed towards my class.

I managed to walk into class and make it into my seat just before the bell rang.

"Ok everyone we only have a few more presentations to go through. After were finished you can have the rest of the time to stud for your other exams " Mr. Trenton said

The rest of the presentations ended up taking till the end of class. Once class was over in made my way towards my next one.

The rest of the day was filled with final exams. When the last bell of the day rang, signaling the start of break, I was ready to go.

I met Cam by my locker as usual. Once my books were deposited inside, we made our way out of the school and towards home.

"So how were your exams?" I asked

"Not as bad as I thought they would be" he answered "how about yours?"

"Math was a bit tricky but the rest were easy enough"

"Well at least were done for the next two weeks"

"Thank god" I said "I am so ready for break and to get away from all those stares I was getting"

We reached the house then and I unlocked the door. We made our way inside and upstairs to our room.

"I'm going to go take a shower" I said setting my bag down on my bed.

"Ok" Cam said "I'm just going to get my stuffed packed"

"While your packing can you dig my suitcase out of the closet?" I asked Cam while grabbing my robe.

"Sure can" he answered

I made my way towards the bathroom and through my clothes into the hamper. After turning the water on, I waited a few seconds for the water to warm up. Once it was warm enough to use I got in and washed up quickly. I got out and dried off, then put my robe on and went across the hall.

Since we were going to be traveling for the next 12 hours I decided to wear something comfortable. I put on my favorite pair of sweat pants and a tank top. I then grabbed Cam's Ice Hound jacket and put it on. I brushed out my hair and through it up into a pony tail.

Looking around I noticed my suitcase was sitting by my closet door. I also noticed that Cam wasn't in the room. Just as I was starting to wonder where he was he came into the room with a bottle of water.

"Thanks for digging this out" I said setting my suitcase on the bed and unzipping it.

"No problem" Cam said placing a quick kiss on my cheek before plopping down on the bed "but you might want to hurry up and pack your dad wants to leave in a half hour"

I went over to my dresser and started to pull out random clothes, not exactly sure what I wanted to pack. I started to through jeans, shirts, and sweat pants onto my bed.

"Aren't you a neat packer?" Cam asked sarcastically while looking at my jumble up pile of clothes.

"I thought so" I answered.

I went over to my bed and folded up my clothes. After neatly placing them into the suitcase, I turned back to Cam.

"Better?" I asked

"Much" he answered back jokingly.

"You are such a pain sometimes" I said walking over to my vanity.

"I know but you love me"

"That I do" I said walking over and kissing him

I finished packing up the rest of my stuff. After a few minutes of being unable to zip up my suitcase, I made Cam do it and he set next to the door by his.

"You guys ready?" my dad yelled.

"Yeah we'll be right down"

"Ok hurry up"

Cam grabbed our bags and we made our way downstairs. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my coat from out of the closet. We made our way to my dads car and I helped Cam put the bags in the trunk before we climbed into the backseat.

It only took us about a half hour to reach the train station, making us arrive at 6:00 pm. We climbed out of the car and grabbed our bags.

"Have a good trip and stay safe. Love you" my dad said giving me a hug.

"Thanks. I will. Love you too" I told him hugging him back

Eventually he pulled away and waved us off. We made our way inside, and I waited while Cam went to get our train tickets. Once he returned, we made our way to the correct platform and got on the train.

After a couple minutes we found an empty compartment. We made our way in, and Cam stored our luggage.

"You excited to see your family?" I asked as we settled in.

"Yeah" he answered with a smile.

"That's good"

The train started to move and we spent the next couple hours just talking about random things. Around midnight, I ended up falling into an uncomfortable sleep for the rest of the ride.

**A/N: Ok I know this isn't the best chapter but I wanted to get one up since I know I won't get a chance to the next couple days due to the fact that I have to read the Huger Games for Children Lit by Monday and I haven't even started it yet plus I have to finish my English project. Thankfully there is only two more weeks till summer. I'll try to update as soon as I can but try not to expect anything till Tuesday.**

**I got the poll set up now so if you could go vote and let me know if you want the baby to be a boy or girl it would be much appreciated. Also, I would like to thank Carol M, Roffogoble1225, tomfeltonlover1991, xxwinterbeautyxx, DegrassiLuver112699, hlskroc, jasmyn, Brittni, and Kittykattyswonderland for leaving a review last chapter.**

**Please review and I'll try to update soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you to sincerelygm, xxwinterbeautyxx, tomfeltonlover1991, DegrassiLuver112699, msleahbeah3236, and Kayla Crystal for reviewing last chapter. Also thanks to those who followed and/or favourited. Also a happy birthday to jasmyn who asked for a chapter for her birthday, I hope you enjoy it thought it's a little late.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, but I wish I did**

"Maya wake up" I heard someone say while lightly shaking my shoulder.

After a few more seconds, I finally opened my eyes. Looking up, I saw Cam looking down at me.

"Morning Maya" Cam said "We're here"

"Already?" I asked sitting up "How long was I asleep?"

"Yeah, and just a couple of hours" he answered standing up now that I was no longer using him as a pillow.

I stood up and stretched then grabbed my suitcase. I waited while Cam grabbed his, the took his hand as we made our way off the train and onto the platform. I followed Cam as he looked around the station for his parents.

"Cam" I heard someone shout.

Looking around, I saw Cam's mom make her way over to us. I let go of Cam's hand as his mom engulfed him into a hug.

"I missed you so much" his mom said.

"I missed you too mom" Cam said while hugging her back.

"And Maya, it's so nice to see you again" Mrs. Saunders said pulling away from Cam and hugging me.

"Thanks, it's nice to see you too" I answered hugging her back.

"Where's dad?" Cam asked as we made our way out of the train station.

"He had to get your brother and sister off to school. They don't get out for break until after school today"

"I forgot that they got out later" Cam said as we approached the car.

Cam put our bags into the trunk, and then we climbed into the car. It was nice to be out of the cold.

"How was your trip?" Mrs. Saunders asked as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Long, but good" Cam responded.

"That's good" Mrs. Saunders said.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. I was just starting to doze off when Mrs. Saunders pulled into a driveway and parked. I looked up and saw a small two story house with peeling grey paint. It didn't look fancy, but it had a nice 'homey' look to it.

I got out of the car and made my way to grab my suitcase, but Cam already had it. I tried taking it from him but he wouldn't let.

"I got it" he said

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure"

I followed Cam toward the front door, where his mom was unlocking the door. I followed them through the door and into the living room. Looking around, I noticed it had a crème colored, L- shaped couch in one corner and an entertainment center opposite it.

"Not much has changed" Cam said taking in the slightly messy room.

"No it hasn't" Mrs. Saunders said. "Are you guys hungry?"

"Starving" Cam said

"That's not surprising, how about you Maya?"

"Yes" I answered

"Ok then I'll go make some breakfast. Cam why don't you go show Maya around"

Cam's mom went through a door on her left, that I assumed led to the kitchen. When she was gone Cam turned to me.

"Ok first stop on the tour is obviously the living room" Cam said in an imitation of a tour guide, causing me to giggle.

"Down this hall" Cam said leading me down a hallway just off the living room and pointing out each room as he mentioned it. "Is my parents room, the guest room, and a bathroom"

I followed him back down the hallway and up a set of stairs next to the door into the kitchen.

"Up here we have a bathroom right off the stairs, and the rest of the bedrooms. And here is my room." Cam said opening a door furthest from the stairs.

Cam walked in and set down our bags and I followed him. The room was small, and surprisingly clean. The walls were painted a dark blue with multiple posters of different hockey teams taped on to them., and the carpet was a light tan color. In the corner farthest from the door was a full size bed, neatly made in a blue and grey comforter. A neat looking desk sat under the window. On the opposite wall, right next to the door, was a black dresser with a TV sitting on top.

"What do you think?" Cam asked looking at me as I took in the room.

"It's cleaner than I thought it would be" I said causing Cam to laugh.

"Hey, I'm no that bad at cleaning my room" he said sitting down on his bed.

"Your talking to someone who's shared a room with you for the last couple months" I answered taking a seat next to him.

"Ok so I am" he said giving in "My mom probably cleaned it while I was gone because I'm pretty sure it wasn't this clean when I was here last"

"That makes more sense"

"Food's done" Mrs. Saunders yelled up the stairs.

"Come on" Cam said pulling me up off the bed.

I followed him downstairs and into a the kitchen. It was painted in a cheery light blue with black and white tiles checkering the floor.

"Here you go Maya" Mrs. Saunders said handing me a plate filled with eggs and hash browns.

"Thank you Mrs. Saunders" I said taking it from her.

"Your welcome, and if your going to be a part of this family you mine as well call me Sarah"

I nodded and took a seat at the table. A few seconds later Cam sat next to me, followed by his mom.

"So how has school been going?" Cam's mom asked.

"Good" Cam said between bites.

"How about you Maya?"

"It's been good" I answered trying to stifle a yawn.

"You seem tired dear, why don't you go take a nap when your done eating. I'm sure a train wasn't the best place to sleep"

I nodded and finished my meal. Cam took both our plates and rinsed them off in the sink. We made our way back up to Cam's room, and I sat on his bed. Looking at the clock next to his bed, I noticed it was only 9 in the morning. Feeling exhausted, I laid back on the bed and was asleep with in minutes.

**A/N: This isn't the greatest chapter but I wanted to get one out while I had a little free time. I have final papers, projects and exams next week so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again but I'll try not to take to long. **

**While you wait though go to my profile and vote for the gender of the baby. Also review, review, and review. Maybe if I get enough I'll be find time to update sooner (hint, hint).**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: First off I'd like to apologize for not updating in like two weeks but school got in the way. The positive though I'm done with school until September so I should be able update more often.**

**Second I want to thank tomfeltonlover1991, sincerelycgm, jasmyn, Nylaluvsdegrassi, Guest, and Omayris Ramos for reviewing last chapter. Hope you all enjoy this one and please leave a review letting me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Degrassi**

When I woke up, it took me a few minutes to be able to open my eyes. Once they were open, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked over at the clock. It was already almost one in the afternoon. Wow I was more tired than I thought.

Sitting up and stretching, I felt a sudden wave of nausea wash over me. I got up and ran out of the room and past a startled Cam who was coming up the stairs. I managed to make it to the bathroom just as I started to puke.

"Maya are you ok?" Cam asked coming into the bathroom and pulling my hair back.

"Yeah" I said pulling away from the toilet once I was sure I was finished. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything"

"Can you grab my toothbrush from my bag?"

"Of course I'll be right back" He said.

After he left, I flushed the toilet and went over to the sink. I turned it on and began to clean off my face with a rag I found in a drawer. A few seconds later Cam returned with my tooth brush.

"Thanks" I said taking it from him

"You welcome" he answered.

Once my teeth were brushed, I made my way out of the bathroom and down the hall. I made my way to Cam's room and found him laying on his bed. I laid down next to him and curled into his side.

"You ok?" he asked once again putting his arm around me.

"Just fine. I guess the morning sickness is back. Oh joy" I answered him slightly sarcastic.

"I'm sorry" he said stroking my hair.

"It's fine" I answered "So what are the plans today?"

"Not much since we just got in this morning." He answered "If you want though we could go for a walk and I'll show you around?"

"That sounds great. Just let me get dressed." I answered him sitting up.

I went over to my suitcase and unzipped it. After shifting through it, I pulled out a pair of jeans and a dark pink sweater. I changed quickly and then ran the brush through my hair. I looked in the mirror above Cam's dresser and decided I looked good enough.

"Ready?" Cam asked.

"Yup" I answered grabbing my phone and following him downstairs.

"Hey mom?" Cam called as we entered the living room.

"Yes honey" Cam's mom said looking up from her book.

"Me and Maya are going for a walk will be back later"

"Ok. Try not to be to long though your brothers and sister should be home soon and I know they'll want to see you. Plus I told them you have news to tell them."

"What news?" Cam said looking at his mom with a slightly confused look.

"Well your dad and I haven't told them about the pregnancy yet. We figured you could do that."

"Oh ok" Cam said as we made our way towards the front door.

I slipped on my coat and boots before following him out the door. He grabbed my hand and we made our way down the driveway and turned right. After a couple minutes we turned into a small park. I didn't see anyone around, as we made our way over the snowy walkways.

"This is where I first learned to skate" Cam said as we walked past a frozen pond surrounded by a few trees here and there.

"Really?" I asked glad to learn more about his childhood.

"Yeah. I was only about 3 when my dad brought me and Justin here."

"Did you spend a lot of time out here?"

"Just about every weekend" he answered.

We continued to walk around for a little while longer. Every once in a while cam would point something else and share another memory with me. Eventually we left the park and headed back towards his house.

"Mom we're back" Cam called out taking my coat and hanging it next to his. I slipped off my boots and followed him into the kitchen.

"Hey guys. You have fun?" She asked.

"Yeah" Cam replied walking over to the fridge and pulling out a water, while I took a seat at the table.

"Where walk to?" she asked conversationally.

"I just showed Maya around the park" Cam said making his way out of the kitchen.

I got up and followed him up stairs. We entered Cam's room and I put on a baggy hoodie feeling cold. I laid down on the bed next to Cam. He flipped on the TV and we just laid there watching some mindless sitcom.

"Hey mom I'm home" I heard some yell from downstairs.

"I hope you enjoyed the quiet because its about to get loud" Cam said looking over at me and rolling his eyes.

"Hey Cam your home" I heard some one yell.

I looked over and saw a slightly taller version of Cam enter the room and attack Cam almost hitting me. I sat up and scooted up against the wall to get out of the way.

"Hey no fair" Cam yelled trying to push him off.

"Since when have I ever been fair" the older boy said getting up.

"True" Cam said sitting up.

"Hey does mom know you have a girl in here" he said noticing me for the first time.

"Yes she does" Cam answered. "Justin this is my girlfriend Maya and Maya thi…"

"Justin, Cam's older brother. May I say how nice it is to meet you." Justin said cutting in and putting out his hand. I grabbed it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too" I said pulling away.

"Now may I ask why your dating this idiot?" Justin asked

"Shut up" Cam yelled throwing a pillow at Justin's head and missing.

"Wow with an aim that bad I'm surprised they still let you stay on the team" Justin said laughing and throwing the pillow back, then left the room.

"I'd say he isn't normally that annoying but then I'd be lying. He didn't hit you did he? " Cam said looking over at me.

"No I'm fine" I answered as my stomach gave a loud growl "Though I am a bit hungry"

"Well the let's go eat something" he said standing up and pulling me off the bed before we headed downstairs.

"Hey you two how's it going?" Cam's mom said as we entered the kitchen.

"Fine" Cam said "We were just going to grab something to eat"

"Well you know where we keep everything" she said leaving the kitchen.

Cam walked over and opened up the freezer and started looking through it.

"Let's see we have chicken, pizza rolls, and mini tacos in here. Any of that sound good?" Cam asked me.

"Pizza rolls are fine" I answered him.

"Ok" he said pulling them out of the freezer.

I watched him walk over and pull a plate out of the cupboard. He poured a ton onto the plate then put them in the microwave. A couple seconds later they were done and he set them down on the table and took one before walking over to the fridge.

"You want something to drink?" He asked

"Yes please" I answered

"We have water, milk, apple juice, or Pepsi"

"Umm… water is fine" I said taking a pizza roll of the plate and eating it.

Cam came over and handed me a water before sitting down next to me. As we finished eating I heard the front door open. A few seconds later two kids came running into the kitchen.

"Cam your home" yelled a girl with long brown hair who came up and hugged Cam.

"Hey Jess" Cam said hugging her back before pulling away and hugging a little boy that was right behind her.

"Who's she?" the girl Jess asked pointing towards me.

"This is Maya, Maya this is my little sister Jessica and my other brother Dustin" Cam said

"Nice to meet you" I said shaking hand with Jessica.

"Hello Maya I'm Jessica. Your really pretty." she said.

"Thanks" I replied blushing a bit.

"How do you know Cam?" she asked

"Well Jess, Maya is my girlfriend" Cam answered her.

"Oh is that the news mom and dad said you had?" Dustin asked saying something for the first time"

"Not really" Cam answered.

"Then what is it?" Jessica asked, I could tell she was the type to ask a lot of questions.

"Why don't you go get Justin and I'll tell all three of you, ok?"

"Ok" Jessica said before running up the stairs yelling for her other brother.

"I should warn once she knows you a bit better she probably won't shut up" Cam said with a slight laugh. "Dustin on the other hand never really says much. So you ready to tell them?"

"I've already told my whole family so it doesn't bother me all that much. How about you?" I asked

"Not looking forward to it but they got to know." Cam responded.

"I got him" Jessica yelled a few minutes later running down the stairs and back into the kitchen. "So what is the big news mom and dad have been telling us about?"

"Seriously" Justin said sitting down across from us "They wouldn't tell us because they said its not theirs to tell."

I felt Cam grab my hand from under the table before he looked up at all three of his siblings who were waiting expectantly. I gave Cam's hand a reassuring squeeze before he spoke.

"Well the news is that Maya and I are expecting a baby" Cam said quickly.

"Seriously!?" Justin exclaimed looking at us surprised.

"I'm completely serious" Cam said.

"How did mom and dad keep that one quiet?" Justin asked

"Well it wasn't easy" Mrs. Saunders said walking into the kitchen "But we figured it would be best if he told you himself"

"So that means I get to be an aunt" Jessica said rather excitedly.

"Well your not keeping it are you?" Justin asked.

"Yes we are" Cam said

"Wow. I never thought that little Cammy would ever get a girlfriend let alone get one pregnant" Justin teased causing Cam to blush.

"I said not to call me that" Cam said

"Is it going to be a girl or a boy?" Jessica asked ignoring her brother.

"We don't know yet" Cam answered

"Oh. I hope it's a girl." she exclaimed

"No" Justin said " it should be a boy so he can be the next great hockey player, after me of course"

"Yeah after you of course" Cam answered sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"When will the baby be here" Jessica asked looking at me.

"In May" I answered her.

"That's so exciting" Jess exclaimed giving Cam a hug and then surprisingly me.

"Well at least that answered why your still with him then" Justin said looking to me.

"Actually that would be only one minor reason. I still have plenty of others." I said.

"Oh yeah. Like what?" Justin asked.

"Le…" I started before Cam cut me off.

"Ok advise you both stop now or you'll both be here all night" He said

"And why's that?" Justin asked.

"Because your both extremely stubborn and neither will stop until the other gives up" Cam answered

"I am not that stubborn" I retorted.

"Yes you are but its one of the things I love about you" Cam said before giving me a quick kiss.

"Hey not in the kitchen I eat here" Justin said.

"Shut up" Cam said.

Just then my phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and noticed it was my mom.

"I'll be right back" I said getting up and heading out of the kitchen.

"Hello" I said answering it before heading up the stairs.

"Hi Maya" My mom answered "How's it going?"

"Good we got here fine and Cam's family has been very welcoming"

"Well that's good sweetheart. I haven't heard from you all day so I wasn't sure if you made it yet."

"I'm sorry. I meant to call you sooner but when we got here I fell asleep then I got caught up with meeting everybody"

"It's fine. I'm just glad you made it ok" my mom said. "Well I got to go make sure you call me or at least text me to let me know your ok"

"Ok" I said "I'll talk to you later"

"Bye honey. Love you"

"Love you too" I hung up my phone and stuffed it back into my pocket.

I headed back downstairs and noticed that everybody moved into the living room. I noticed Cam and Justin wrestling on the ground, so I made my way around them and took a seat next to Jessica.

"They always like this?" I asked her.

"Yeah but you'll get use to it" Jessica said watching her brothers fighting.

Just then the front door opened and Cam's dad came in, letting in a cold breeze.

"Hey dad" Jessica said going over and hugging her dad "How was work?"

"Good. How was school?"

"Boring I'm so glad it's break" Jessica said.

"Your brothers are fighting already?"

"Yup" she answered popping the p.

"Hey Maya it's nice to see you again" Mr. Saunders said once he noticed me sitting on the couch.

"You too" I said getting up to greet him "Thanks for letting me stay here Mr. Saunders"

"No need to thank me your part of this family now" He said surprising me with a quick hug "and by the way just call me Joe ok?"

"Ok" I said sitting back down on the couch.

"Ok you two knock it off before you break something" Cam's mom said coming into the living room and glaring at her sons.

"Fine" they both said getting up.

"Good now I'm going to go cook dinner" she said heading back into the kitchen.

"I'll help" Jessica said following her.

I watched as Justin got up and headed upstairs leaving us alone in the living room. That was when I realized that Dustin wasn't down there.

"Where's your other brother?" I asked curious.

"Probably upstairs he doesn't warm up to new people well."

"Oh" I said.

We spent the next hour just hanging out in the living room. Eventually Cam's mom called us to dinner. We got up and I followed Cam into the kitchen.

"Here Maya" Cam's mom said handing me a plate "You might want to get your food before everybody else gets here."

"Thanks" I said taking it from her.

I went over to the counter and filled my plate with chicken, rice, and green beans. Once I had my food I took a seat at the table. Cam came and sat next to me a couple minutes later. Not long after everybody else was at the table eating.

"How was your trip?" Joe asked.

"Long but good" Cam answered.

"That's good your mom told me that you broke the news to your siblings"

"We did" Cam answered.

"And Justin is keeping his mouth shut. That's a shocker."

"That's only because he's stuffing his face." Jessica said.

"True" Joe said.

"Your point is" Justin said looking up from his plate.

"Just pointing out the obvious" Jessica said.

"Whatever" Justin said going back to his food.

"I never asked earlier but how is everything going with the baby?" Sara asked.

"It's going well" I answered her "Actually we should be able to find out the gender after break."

"That's exciting" she answered.

Once dinner was done, I started to help clean off the table while everyone but Sarah disappeared.

"You don't need to do that Maya" Cam's mom said "Your our guest"

"Are you sure? I really don't mind. It's the least I could do for letting me stay here." I answered her.

"Go on I got it. Besides you still look pretty tired" she said

"Ok" I said.

I headed upstairs and into Cam's room where I found him once again laying on his bed.

"Hey there you are?" He said once he noticed me come in.

"Here I am" I said walking over to my suitcase.

I pulled out a pair of sweat pants and then grabbed one of Cam's shirts. I changed into them then ran a brush through my hair before laying down next to Cam and giving out a huge yawn.

"You seem tired" He said.

"I am" I answered curling into his side. "I don't know why though I slept most of the day"

"It's been a long day and you didn't get much sleep last night" he said covering me up and kissing the top of my head. "Go to sleep M"

"Ok" I said "Love you"

"I love you too" He said just before I drifted off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I have absolutely o ownership of Degrassi**

I was awoken the next day by the ringing of my phone. Careful not to wake Cam, I climbed out of bed and made my way over to the dresser where I left my phone the night before. Picking it up I saw Tori's name flash across the screen.

"Hello" I said answering my phone.

"Maya!" She exclaimed "I thought you would never answer"

"Sorry" I said taking a seat at the desk chair. "I was sleeping'

"Oh well I guess it is kind of early" she said.

Looking over at the clock on Cam's nightstand I noticed it was only 7 am.

"Kind of early?" I asked.

"Ok very early" She said "So how's it going?"

"Fine" I answered just as I started to feel the familiar feeling of nausea wash over me.

"Just fine?" she asked. "Your visiting your boyfriends family and all you can say is fine?"

"Look Tor I got to go I'll talk to you later" I said getting up as the nausea worked its way up.

"But.." she started to say before I hung up and ran out of the bedroom.

I made my way quickly down the hallway and into the thankfully empty bathroom. I just reached the toilet as the vomit started to come up. I really wish this morning sickness would go away I thought as I continued to empty my stomachs contents.

Once I was sure I was finished, I got off the floor and flushed the toilet. After cleaning off my face and rinsing out my mouth, I made my way out of the bathroom.

Feeling thirsty, and now wide awake, I decided to head downstairs. As I entered the kitchen, I realized I wasn't the only one awake.

"Good morning Maya" Cam's mom said from the kitchen table.

"Good morning Mrs. Sa… I mean Sara" I said.

"Would you like me to get you something to eat?" She asked getting up.

"No. I would hate to be a bother"

"It's no bother at all. Now sit. Is there anything specific you want?"

"Umm… eggs and toast please?" I asked not wanting to eat to much with my stomach still feeling slightly queasy.

"Are you sure that's all you want?" She asked pulling the eggs out of the fridge.

"Yeah my stomach not willing to handle to much at the moment"

"Morning sickness?" she asked.

"Yups" I answered.

"Is that why your up so early?" she asked

"Actually no. A friend called me this morning."

"Here you go" she said placing a plate in front of me. "Would you like something to drink. We have apple or orange juice, milk, or water?"

"Apple juice please" I said starting eat.

"There you go dear" she said taking a seat next to me.

"Thank you" I said.

"Your welcome" she said. "I think this is the first non school day where someone other than me is up before noon"

"Really?" I asked before taking sip of my juice.

"Yes. I can guarantee the others won't roll out of bed for at least another two, three hours"

"What do you usually do then?" I asked.

"Not much. Just enjoy the peace and quiet, get some cleaning done"

"That sounds nice" I said finishing up my breakfast and taking it over the sink.

"Just leave it there. I'll wash it."

"I've got it. It's the least I can do." I said washing my dishes and placing them in the sink.

"Maybe you can teach the other to be a little more helpful" she said jokingly.

"Is it ok if I take a shower now?" I asked realizing I haven't had one since before we left.

"Of course it is. The towels are in the cabinet next to the sink."

"Ok. Thanks." I said before making my way upstairs.

I entered Cam's room and quietly went over to my suitcase so I wouldn't wake him. After digging through it, I finally pulled out a pair of jeans and a short sleeve, black shirt with a lacey pink design. I left the room quietly and made my way to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind me. I set my clothes and two towels on the counter closest to the shower. I took off my clothes and caught a glimpse of my self in the mirror.

Taking a closer look I realized that my stomach has grown a lot more than I realized. It wasn't huge but it was definitely noticeable. I started to wonder how nobody noticed it sooner yesterday, then I remember with the baggy hoodie I was wearing yesterday it was harder to tell it was there.

Tearing my self away from the mirror, I turned on the shower. Once the water was warm enough, I got in. The water felt amazing, and I needed up spending ten minutes under it before washing my hair with the shampoo and conditioner on the shelf. After my hair was washed, I washed my body, and then rinsed off.

Once I was done, I turned off the water and grabbed a towel to wrap my hair in. I used the other towel to dry my body before placing it in the hamper. I got dressed, and noticed how visible my bump was through my shirt. Oh well, I thought, it couldn't stay hidden forever. I threw the towel the I used to dry my hair into the hamper before grabbing my dirty clothes and heading back done the hallway.

I entered Cam's room and noticed he was still asleep. After placing my clothes next to my suitcase. I pulled out my hair brush and ran it through, and then pulled out my make up bag. Using the mirror above the dresser, I applied a light layer of silver eye shadow and black mascara.

After I finished, I noticed that my phone was blinking. I picked it up and realized I had 3 text messages.

**Why did you hang up on me?- Tori**

**Are you there?- Tori**

**Answer me- Tori**

After reading through the messages I sent a quick reply.

**Sorry Tor. Morning sickness hit. I'll talk to you later- Maya**

**Oh. I was starting to think you were made at me- Tori**

**I could never be made at you but I got to go- Maya**

**Ok. Talk to you later-Tori**

I exited out of my messaging and saw it was already 10 am. Feeling wide awake, and not wanting to wake up Cam, I decided to head back downstairs. I went into the living and found Cam's mom cleaning.

"Hey Maya" she said once she noticed me.

"Hey" I said "Need any help"

"Oh no I got it but thanks for the offer" she said

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm positive. Cam still sleeping?" she asked while wiping off the coffee table.

"Yuppss" I said.

"Well hopefully he'll be up soon" she said going back to her cleaning.

I sat there watching her clean not sure what else to do. After bout another half hour, I heard people making there way down the stairs.

"Morning guys" Mrs. Saunders said as Cam, and Justin made their way into the living room.

"Morning" they said walking into the living room and sitting on the couch.

"I wondered where you disappeared to" Cam said sitting next to me and giving me a quick kiss. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't care" I answered.

"How about we go skating?" Justin said.

"I don't know" Cam said looking over at me.

"Come on. You can bring your little girlfriend and if she doesn't want to skate she can just watch"

"Do you want to go?" Cam asked me.

"Sure" I answered.

"Well then get ready" Justin said excitedly, before getting up.

I followed Cam upstairs and into his room. I took a seat on the bed while he got ready to go. Once he was ready I followed him back downstairs where his brother was waiting impatiently.

"About time" he said pulling out two pairs of skates from the hallway closet and handing a pair to Cam. "Are you going to skate Maya, I think we have an extra pair of skates you could use?"

"No" I said "I'd rather not take the chance of falling"

"What do you not know how to skate" he asked.

"No I don't" I answered while pulling on my boots.

"Well then you have to learn" He said finding another pair of skates.

"Not now. Maybe some other time"

"Cam convinced your girlfriend to skate with us" he said turning to his brother.

"He's not going to convince me. Besides if I fall I could end up hurting the baby" I said

"Oh yeah. I forgot your knocked up" he said glancing down at my stomach.

"Thanks for stating the obvious" I said sarcastically "Well are we going or are we just going to stand here all day?"

"Yeah let's go" Cam said.

I pulled on my jacket and followed Cam and Justin out the door. We made it down the driveway, when I felt cam grab my hand. We walked to the pond that Cam showed me yesterday and I noticed that there was already a few people there. I took a seat on a near by bench and Cam sat next to me to put his skates on.

"Cam! Is that you?" I heard someone yell from across the pond. A few seconds later a guy with dark brown hair and blue eyes came up to us.

"Hey James" Cam said standing up and greeting him "How's it been?"

"Same as always. Not much changes around here." James said.

"Isn't that the truth." Cam said "Guess that what you get from a small town"

"Hey we were getting ready to play a game of hockey want in?" James asked

"Definitely" Cam said before looking over at me "Will you be ok here?"

"Who's this?" James asked noticing me for the first time

"Oh yeah. James this is my girlfriend Maya, and Maya this is James we've been best friends since kindergarten"

"Nice to meet you" I said shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too" he said.

"You guys going to play?" Someone yelled from the other side of the pond.

"Yeah we'll be right there" James yelled back before turning to Cam. "Come on"

"Have fun" I said giving Cam a quick kiss before he skated off.

I sat watching them skate for about an hour. I was starting to feel really could when Cam came skating over to me and taking a seat next to me.

"Hey. How's it going?" He asked.

"Fine" I answered shivering.

"You cold?" He asked.

"A little"

"Here" he said taking off his Ice Hounds jacket, that he was wearing over a hoodie, and handing it to me.

"Won't you get cold?" I asked.

"I'll be fine" he said

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Besides your more important to keep warm"

"Well thanks" I said slipping on the jacket.

"Come on Cam" James yelled.

"I got to go" cam said giving me a quick kiss. "Love you"

"Love you too" I answered as he skated off back towards his friends.

With an extra jacket the weather seemed more bearable. I was actually having fun watching Cam skate with his friends. After another hour of two Cam and a couple of his friends came over to me and took a seat on the bench

"Hey Maya. The guys were going to the diner for lunch want to go?" he asked taking his skates off.

"You sure you want me to come?" I asked.

"Of course" he said "It be more fun if you were there"

"Ok then" I said.

"Where's your brother?" I asked realizing he disappeared.

"Oh he went off with some of his friends.

"You coming Cam?" A tall guy with long brown hair asked.

"Yes" Cam said getting up, before turning around and helping me up.

"Are you going to introduce us to your girlfriends?" Another guy with short, dark blonde hair asked.

"Oh yeah guys this is Maya" He said. "Well you already met James, but this is Logan" he said pointing to the guy with long brown hair "And that is Alex" he said pointing to the one with short blonde hair.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey" they said.

We made our way out of the park and towards the small little town down the street. After a couple minutes we entered a small little diner and I followed the group to a table near the back.

A waitress came up to us and asked what we wanted to drink. I got and iced tea while everyone else ordered a Pepsi. After looking over the menu I decided to just get chicken tenders and fries. Once the waitress came back with our drinks, we all place our orders.

While the guys were off talking about random things I just sat back. It was starting to feel really warm in the diner and that's when I remembered I was still wearing two jackets. I took them off and set them on the back of the chair. Just then our food arrived.

"So Maya" Alex asked looking over to me "How did you meet Cam?"

"Oh we had French together last year" I answered taking a sip of my drink

"Cam took French" Logan said surprised.

"It's required at Degrassi" Cam replied.

"It's required here too but you still managed to get out of it" Alex said.

"Well I'm glad I was forced into it there" Cam said "Otherwise I might not have met Maya"

"Awe. Is our Cam going soft?" James teased.

"Shut up" Cam said tossing a fry at him.

We continued to eat and talk. When I was finished I really had to pee so I excused myself. After going to the bathroom, I returned back to the table where all of the guys were staring at my stomach, I forgot how noticeable the bump was in this shirt. I took a seat and they continues to stare.

"Are you going to stare at me all day?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Sorry" Logan said snapping out of it first.

"Are you pregnant?" James asked.

"Obviously" I answered.

"Why didn't you tell us Cam?" Alex asked looking over to him.

"Guess it never came up" he said.

"Never came up? That is probably the worst excuse ever" James said.

Just then the bill came, and they split it up. I tried to pay for my meal, but Cam refused and paid for it. I put on my jacket and gave Cam back his before we all left the diner.

"So?" Logan said as we made our way down the street.

"So what?" Cam asked.

"Are you going to keep it?" He asked

"Why is that always people's first question?" I asked rhetorically "And yes we are"

We continues to walk, with the guys joking around and occasionally asking me a question. I found it nice that they were trying to include me in their conversations. It was around 6 pm by the time we all made our back to Cam's house.

"Hey mom we're home" Cam yelled "And I brought company"

"Hey guys it's nice to see you around here again" Cam's mom said walking out of the kitchen.

"You too Mrs. Saunders" They said.

"Your dad and I are going out for dinner tonight. You don't need to worry about Jess and Dustin they went to a friends house and Justin is who knows where so your on your own for dinner tonight" Mrs. Saunders said.

"Ok mom" Cam said "Is it ok if they hang out for a bit?"

"Of course it is as long as you stay out of trouble" she said just as Mr. Saunders came downstairs.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes. Just let me grab my coat"

"Hey dad?" Cam asked.

"Yes?"

"Could we get money to order pizza?"

"Sure" he said pulling out his wallet and handing Cam the money.

"Ok we'll be back later. Behave yourselves." Cam's mom said as they left.

We headed into the living room and all found seats on the couch. Cam pulled out his phone and ordered the pizza while James flipped the TV on to some music station turning it up way to loud.

"Could you turn that down?" Alex yelled.

"I could" James said "But I don't want to"

"Your such a pain" Logan said yanking the remote from his hand and turning down the volume.

"I know" he said

They continued to joke around until the pizza arrived. We all headed to the kitchen and made our plates before heading back into the living room.

Everybody continued to joke around. Starting to feel tired, I laid down with my head in Cam's lap. After a few minutes I fell asleep.

I was awoken a few hours later with a feeling of someone carrying me. Opening my eyes I looked up and noticed it was Cam.

"Hey you fell asleep" He said noticing my eyes were open "I was going to put you upstairs so those idiots didn't wake you up"

"Ok" I said closing my eyes again. I felt Cam place me on the bed and remove my jeans replacing them with a pair of sweat pants.

"Night, Maya. I love you" he said giving me a kiss on the cheek and covering me up.

"Love you too" I mumbled before sleep claimed me once again.

**A/N: I would just like to thank tomfeltonlover1991, Kayla Crystal, Sailor Sister, jasmyn, lacelacelove, Cherrypop, and degrassigirl 101 for reviewing last chapter it meant a lot. Please don't forget to leave me a review and let me know what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Degrassi **

Today was our last day in Kapusaking, we were leaving around 6 the next morning to head back home. We didn't have much planned for our last day so Cam and I decided to go walk around the small town one more time.

It was around two in the afternoon as we made our way over the icy sidewalks in town. After about an hour of walking we decided to head into a little café to get out of the cold, windy weather.

I took a seat at a table while Cam went up and ordered. A few minutes later Cam sat next to me handing me a hot chocolate, that burnt my tongue when I took a sip.

"You ready to head back tomorrow?" I asked Cam.

"Yeah. Actually I am. It was nice visiting here but it doesn't really seem like home anymore" He said grabbing my hand across the table.

"What do you mean?" I asked slightly confused.

"I guess that I've lived down in Toronto for so long now it seems more like home to me. I mean I've got great friends, a school I like, and a wonderful girlfriend down there " He answered sending me a small smile "Here I've got people that mean a lot to me but I don't feel as close to them as I used too."

"Makes sense" I said taking another sip of my hot chocolate.

We continued to sit there and talk about nothing important when a girl with dark, almost black, brown hair, light brown eyes, and a figure that can make anyone self conscious walked over to us. I was trying to figure out who she was when she started talking to Cam as if I wasn't there.

"Hey Cam. I didn't know you were home. Are you here to stay or are you heading back?" She said in a rather cheery, and in my opinion annoying, voice.

"Sorry. I guess nobody knew I was coming back and no I'm not staying I'm actually heading back tomorrow " Cam said.

"You could of called. Now we don't have very much time to catch up." She said taking a seat still ignoring me sitting there.

Wow she seems rude I thought. I looked over at Cam trying to figure out who this was and why she just invited her self to sit with us. Cam seemed to have caught me looking at him because he quickly jumped to introduce us.

"Valerie this is Maya, Maya this is Valerie" cam said

"Hello" I said trying to be nice but having a feeling that me and this girl will never get along.

"Hey" she said in a fake, cheery voice.

"So how do you know Cam?" I asked trying to be nice to her.

"You must not be from around here." She said in response.

"Actually no I live in Toronto" I said

"That explains it then. Cam and I used to date until he left to go play hockey."

"Oh" I said feeling slightly jealous, and extremely self conscious.

"Key is 'used to'" Cam said. I guess the fact that I was uncomfortable registered on my face.

"You could move back here you know and we can get back together" Valerie said.

"I'm not moving back here and we will never get back together" Cam said looking at her.

"Why not?" she asked "We were so perfect together."

"The answer is simple" Cam said looking over at me "I fell in love with someone"

"Really, who?" she asked as if the answer wasn't obvious.

"Maya' he answered simply.

"Oh well if she makes you happy then who am I to stop it" Valerie said sending me a smile that looked way to sweet to be real.

"Thanks" he said.

"Why don't you tell me about life down in Toronto?" She asked turning her back on me.

"Not much to tell really. I go to school, then to hockey, and then back home."

"Are your billet family treating you all right? You were staying with the Clarkson's right?"

"Yeah I was" he said.

"Was? Don't you still stay there?" she asked looking confused.

"'No not anymore. I stay with Maya and her family." he answered.

"How come?" she asked.

"Well Maya's pregnant and we all decided it would be easier for me to just stay there"

"Are you serious?" she asked sending me a quick glare while Cam wasn't looking.

"Completely" he answered.

"Wow that's surprising news" she said.

"It was" Cam said getting up. "I'll be right back"

"Where are you going?" I asked not wanting to be left alone with Valerie.

"Bathroom."

"Okay" I said glancing down at the table. As soon as Cam was out of ear shot Valerie turned towards me.

"Ok look" she said dropping her fake cheeriness and glaring at me. "You and Cam are done got it? He is going to be with me in the end so you mine as well give it up now. I mean why would he want to be with you anyways when he can have me. The moment he realizes how worthless you are he's going to just dump you and come back home to me"

"What?" I said not know what else to say.

"You heard me. He isn't going to want to stay with an ugly slut like you when he can be with me." She said.

I didn't really have anything to say back. Maybe she's right, I thought, why would he want to be with me? I'm just some girl he got pregnant. What would I do if he did leave me? I don't think I could handle raising this baby on my own. I held back the tears that were threatening to fall over not wanting to give her the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

Just then Cam back and took his seat. He looked over at me and the smile that was there before disappeared into that of worry. I guess I wasn't hiding my emotions as well as I thought.

"Maya. Are you ok?" he asked.

I only nodded not trusting my self to speak for fear of the tears breaking loose. He seemed to notice something in face that said I didn't want to talk right now because he dropped it but still looked worried.

He reached across the table, and grabbed my hand giving it a slight squeeze. We stayed at the café for a little while longer while Cam and Valerie, who kept sending me evil looks, continued to talk.

"We'll we should probably go" Cam said standing up.

"Already" Valerie said.

"Yeah we still need to finish packing and we're suppose to have dinner with my family in a little bit"

"Oh okay" Valerie said getting up and hugging Cam "Make sure you keep in touch"

"Will do" Cam said pulling away.

We left the café and made our way down the sidewalk back towards Cam's house. The walk was made in silence, but Cam kept sending me worried looks. I guess I still looked upset though I was trying hard not to. A couple of times it looked like Cam was going to say something but he changed his mind and left me alone with my thoughts. Eventually we made it back to the house.

"Hey you guys are just in time for dinner" Cam's mom said.

We followed her into the kitchen and took our seats at the table. Cam's mom handed me a plate filled with roast beef, corn, and mashed potatoes. After thanking her I dug in, though I wasn't feeling very hungry. The meal was filled with idle chit chat, and I only answered when questions were directed at me. Once I was done eating, I excused my self and headed upstairs.

In Cam's room, I noticed that most of my stuff was still unpacked. Deciding I should get it together now so there wasn't a huge rush in the morning I started folding my clothes back into my suitcase. After a few minutes Cam came up and sat on his bed.

"Packing?" he asked.

"Obviously" I answered not looking up from my folding.

"I probably should pack to huh?"

"Probably be a good idea" I answered dully continuing to pack.

"Are you ever going to tell me what's wrong or am I just going to keep getting short answers?" he asked.

I looked up from my packing and went over to sit next to Cam. I felt him put his arm around me as I looked down at the floor.

"It's just something Valerie said to me" I said.

"What she say?" he asked.

After taking a deep breath, I told him everything. About her calling me names, how she said he was just going to eventually leave me, and my thoughts of how I don't know how I could do this on my own. By the time I was done I could feel the tears cascading down my face.

"Maya look at me" Cam said.

After I refused, he grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. He wiped away my tears and place a small kiss on each cheek.

"Listen Maya" He said looking into my eyes. "You shouldn't listen to what other people say about you. You are smart, pretty, and amazingly talented.'

"You think so?" I asked.

"No. I know so and I promise you I will always be here for you and the baby ok?"

"Ok" I said.

"I love you" he said kissing me.

"I love you too." I answered pulling once he pulled away.

"You feeling better now?" he asked

"Yes thank you" I said feeling slightly foolish for having any doubts in the first place.

"Anytime" Cam said "Now come on let's finish packing and go to bed we have to get up early."

We spent the next half hour locating all our stuff and packing it away. I left out a pair of jeans and a t shirt to wear the next day and slipped into my pajamas. Once everything was together, Cam and I curled into bed and I felt Cam's arm hold me close. A few seconds later I was out for the night.

**A/N: Thanks sincerely, tomfeltonlover1991, Sailor Sister, Cherrypop, and Degrassi-fan12 for reviewing last chapter. I should probably warn that I don't know when I'll update again but it defiantly won't be this weekend. My birthday is on Saturday so I'm going to be out celebrating most of the weekend. Please leave a review they make my day (also they make gray birthday presents). **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Degrassi, bummer.**

The alarm clock blared early the next morning. I felt cam sit up and turn it off, before reaching over and shaking my shoulder.

"Come on Maya. Time to get up." He said.

"Ugh. I don't want to." I whined rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"I know" he said getting out of bed "But we have to leave in like half an hour"

After a couple more seconds, I finally sat up and stretched. I climbed out of bed and went over to my suitcase. I grabbed the clothes I left out the night before and put them on. I quickly brushed out my hair, then put my pajamas and clothes into my bag.

"You two almost ready?" Cam's mom asked walking into the room.

"Almost" Cam answered.

"Ok. Try and hurry up if you want to eat before we go" She said before walking out of the room.

A few minutes later and I was ready to go. I stuffed my phone in my pocket and grabbed my suitcase before heading downstairs.

I set my bag by the door and went into the kitchen. Cam's mom gave me a plate of scrambled eggs and toast. After thanking her I sat down to eat, and was joined a couple minutes later by Cam. Once we were finished we rinsed off our plates and made our way out the door.

The ride to the train station was quick. Once we pulled into the parking lot and parked, I got out and helped cam with our bags. Cam's mom walked us inside before giving each of us a hug.

"Have a good trip back and make sure you call when you get in" she said pulling away.

"Will do" Cam said.

"Thanks again for letting me stay" I said.

"No problem Maya" Mrs. Saunders said giving me another hug 'just make sure you take care of yourself ok?"

"Ok" I answered.

"Well you better get going before you miss your train" Cam's mom said. "Love you guys take care."

"Love you too mom" Cam said giving her one more hug.

We turned away and made our way towards the train. After getting on we made our way down the train and into an empty compartment. Cam put our bags up in the rack while I took a seat.

Cam took a seat next o me just as the train started moving. The twelve hour train ride passed by surprisingly fast. We spent the time just talking about random things and playing cards.

Around 6 pm we pulled into the Toronto train station. Cam grabbed our bags and we made our way out off the train and onto the platform. It took a few minutes before we spotted my mom waiting for us by the main entrance.

"Hey mom I missed you" I said walking up to her and giving her a hug.

"Hi Maya I missed you too" she said hugging me back "How was your trip?"

"It was good" I answered pulling away and falling her towards the car.

"Did you have a nice time to Cam?" she asked.

"Yes" Cam answered.

"That's good"

After a couple of minutes we reached the car and my mom unlocked the doors. Once our luggage was in the trunk we climbed into the car.

"You guys hungry?" my mom asked after a couple minutes.

"Always" I answered her.

"How about Taco Bell for dinner?" she asked.

"Sounds good" I said.

We pulled into a Taco Bell a couple minutes later and went inside. After ordering our food we took a seat at one of the tables. While we ate, we told my mom all about our trip.

Once we were finished we got into the car and headed home. The ride home was quite and long. I was more than glad to get out when we finally pulled into our driveway.

I helped Cam get our bags and carried them to the front door. Once my mom got it unlocked we headed straight upstairs.

I glanced at my clock when we entered my room and realized it was already a little after 9 pm. Wow its been a long day of traveling I thought. Deciding that unpacking can wait until tomorrow, I dropped my bag and laid down on my bed.

"Tired?" Cam asked taking a seat next to me.

"Extremely" I answered.

"Me too" he said.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed" I said getting up.

"Ok" Cam said with a yawn

I changed into a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. I then headed into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Once I was finished I headed back into my room to find Cam already asleep.

I flicked off my light and went and curled up next to Cam. I felt his arm go around just as I fell into the darkness of sleep.

**A/N: Wow this chapter sucks, I already know it so please don't dis. I promise the next one will be better. The next chapter should be up either tomorrow or Saturday for sure. Make sure you leave me a review, they make my day!**

**On another note thank you to sincerelycgm, Sailor Sister, Cherrypop, and degrassigirl101 for reviewing last chapter. Also thanks to those who wished me a happe birthday, it was definitely a good day and I got extremely spoiled!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I know I promised to have this up on Saturday but at least I got it up only 30 minutes into Sunday. I did plan to post it earlier but I slept in really late, then ended working on my moms Mother's Day present, and then we went out to dinner . Sorry for rambling because I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear my excuses but I thought I'd let you know why it wasn't up earlier.**

**In another note thank you tomfeltonlover1991 and Sailor Sister for being my only two reviews last chapter. I see all these people visiting my story but hardly in reviews. All I ask is that if your enjoying this story leave a quick review and let me know, it would me a lot! Now enjoy the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I have unfortunately have no ownership of Degrassi**

The next morning I awoke at 8 am feeling well rested. Knowing that I wasn't going to fall back asleep, I decided to just get up for the day. I climbed out of bed and stretched. I then made my way quietly across the room, careful not to wake Cam. I headed downstairs and into the kitchen for breakfast.

Humming to myself, I started searching through the cupboards trying to figure out what I wanted to eat. Eventually, I decided to make some cinnamon toast. While the bread was toasting, I pulled out the cinnamon and sugar then mixed it together. I notice that the toast popped up, and proceeded to put butter and cinnamon on each slice. After setting my food down on the table, I grabbed a glass of milk.

Once my breakfast was complete, I took a seat at the table and started eating. While eating, I started flipping through my phone and realized that it was January 5th, meaning that today we got to find out the baby's gender.

I can't believe I forgot that was today, I mean isn't that the whole reason we came back to Toronto a couple days before school started. My already great mood this morning improved at the thought of finally finding out if my baby was going to be a boy or girl.

"Morning Maya. Your up early" my mom said walking into the kitchen and starting the coffee pot.

"Morning mom" I said happily taking another bite of my breakfast.

"And you seem to be in a good mood too. What's up?"

"I am in a good mood. I woke up feeling great and well rested this morning and I just realized that we get to find out the gender today" I said "By the way, can you take us to the appointment later?"

"Of course I can, what time is it again?" she asked

"The appointment is at 2" I answered finishing up my last couple of bites.

"Alright be ready to go by 1:30"

"Ok." I said getting up and placing my plate in the sink "I'm gonna go take a shower"

"Be careful" she replied as I walked out of the kitchen.

I went to my room and grabbed my robe from the back of my door, and then went to the bathroom. I removed my clothes and tossed them in the hamper. Next I turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature until it felt just right before climbing in. I took my time in the shower, enjoying the warm water.

Once I was finally finished, I dried off and pulled my robe on. I made my way back across the hall and into my room. I went over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of dark grey jeans and a flowy blue top. Next I brushed out my hair and then applied a light layer of eye shadow and mascara.

Now that I was done getting ready for the day, I felt bored. I picked up my phone to look at the time and realized it was already 10 o' clock.

I looked over at the bed and noticed that Cam was still out cold. I decided to wake him up for the day. I made my way over to the bed and leaned over Cam then sucked in a big breath of air.

"Morning!" I yelled cheerfully and then jumped away

"What the.." Cam said falling out of the bed and landing on the floor in a tangle of blankets.

"Are you ok?" I said trying not to laugh.

"Just wonderful" He replied "Was it necessary to yell in my ear?"

"Yes. Yes it was." I said laughing at him.

"Oh you think this is funny" He said untangling himself and coming over to me.

I only nodded and backed away towards my desk. The next thing I knew Cam was tickling me and I couldn't stop laughing.

"Stop…" I gasped.

"Not until you apologize" He answered.

"I..I'm.. sor..sorry" I said in between bits of laughter.

"Are you really?"

"Yes" I managed to get out. "Just please stop"

"Ok then" he said, finally stopping and giving me a quick kiss.

"I love you" I said

"Love you too. Just don't yell in my ear like that ever again."

"Fine" I sighed.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Cam asked as we headed downstairs.

"Well we have a doctors appointment today" I said "My mom said we need to be ready to go by 1:30"

"Sounds exciting" Cam answered.

"I can't wait" I replied "We get to find out what this baby is going to be."

"What do you hope it will be?" Cam asked

"I don't really care" I answered honestly "As long as he or she is perfectly healthy. What about you?"

"I'm not really sure. I never gave much thought to it but I guess I don't really care either"

We entered the kitchen and I took a seat at the table. I continued to talk with Cam while he made a bowel of cereal and sat across from me to eat. Once he was finished we went back upstairs. I went into my room and started to play with my cello while Cam went and took a shower.

After what felt like forever, 1:30 came around. We headed downstairs to find my mom waiting for us.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yup" I answered.

We went out to my moms car and climbed in. The ride to the doctors felt like it was never going to end, when in reality it only took us 20 minutes before we pulled into the parking lot. My mom parked the car, and wished us good luck as we climbed out of the car and made our way into the office.

I went and signed myself in before taking a seat next to Cam. A couple minutes later, a short nurse with dark brown hair called us back. We followed her down the hallway and went through the usual routine. Checking my weight, height, blood pressure, and heart beat. Once she was finished she told us the doctor would be right in and then closed the door on her way out.

"Will you hold still?' Cam said placing a hand on my knee that I realize I was moving.

"Sorry" I said "Guess I'm just a little excited."

Just then There was a knock on the door and Dr. Bell came into the room.

"Hello Maya, Cam" she said taking her seat. "How are you today?"

"Great" I answered

"That's good. Now why don't you lay back and will get a look at your baby."

I laid back on the bed and pulled up my shirt. I then felt the now familiar cold goo get squeezed on to my stomach. Dr. Bell then started pushing the wand around on my belly trying to get a clear picture.

"Well everything looks good" Dr. Bell said after a couple minutes "Everything looks like its progressing perfectly. Now would you two like to know the gender or do you want it to be a surprise?"

"I want to know" I answered "What about you Cam?"

"Definitely" he answered taking a hold of my hand.

"Ok then" Dr. Bell said "It looks like your going to have a girl"

"Really?" I said as she wiped off the goo and I sat up.

"Yes" she answered "Well do you two have any questions?"

"Nope" I answered getting up from the table.

"Ok then have a nice day and I'll see you back here in another month"

"Sounds good" I said shaking her hand before we followed her out of the room.

We went up to the receptionist and set up our next appointment. The lady at the desk gave me the pictures from the ultra sound and then bid us a good day. We made our way out of the building and towards my moms car in complete excitement.

"So what did the doctor say?" my mom asked as we climbed.

"The baby is perfectly healthy" I answered.

"Well that's wonderful" She asked pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road. "Well are you going to tell me if I'm having a grandson or a granddaughter or are you going to make me sit here in suspense?"

"It's a girl" I said excitedly looking over at her.

"That's exciting. Do you two have any ideas about names yet?"

"Not yet" I answered her.

The rest of the ride home was spent in a comfortable silence. After a little while, we pulled into our driveway.

"Hey Cam, wanna go for a walk?" I asked.

"Sure" he said.

"Don't be out to late." my mom called to us as we started walking down the driveway.

"We won't" I called back.

"So are you glad it's a girl?" I asked Cam.

"I am, the only problem is that if she's half as pretty as you then I'm going to need a base ball bat" Cam joked.

"Awe aren't you sweet" I said turning and giving him a kiss on the cheeks.

"No just honest" he answered.

The rest of the day and night passed by in a typical routine. We hung out, ate dinner, and then fell asleep, perfectly content with our lives at the moment.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I still have no ownership of Degrassi**

The next couple of days flew by. Before I knew was, break was over and I was on my way to school to start a whole new semester. At least the school year is half over, I thought walking through the doors of Degrassi.

I made my through the halls, which were growing more crowded with each step I took. Eventually I made it to my locker, and put in the combination to unlock.

"Hey Maya" Tori said coming over and standing next to my locker "You have a good break?"

"Hey Tor, I did how about you?" I asked stuffing my coat into the locker and slamming it shut.

"It was amazing! I had so much fun at the cabin." she exclaimed "What classes do you have this semester? Let me see your schedule"

"That's good and here" I said handing her my schedule from the depths of my bag.

"Besides 4th hour, you, me and Tristan have all the same classes and lunch together. This going to be such a fun semester. By the way where's Cam?" she asked as if she just noticed he wasn't around. "I rarely see you two apart. Did something happen?"

"No nothing happened, he had an early morning practice." I said as we made our way towards our first class.

"Oh that makes sense."

We continues walking through the crowded hall way. The whole way to first period, Tori kept up a constant stream of dialogue. Once we reached the classroom, we found two empty seats in the back and sat down.

"Wow I just realized I forgot to ask how the baby is?" Tori said turning towards me.

"The baby is doing great. I actually just found out on Thursday that were having a girl" I told her excitedly.

"Oh my god. That is great!" Tori exclaimed loudly.

"What's great?" Tristan asked coming and sitting next to us.

"Hey Tristan" Tori said "Maya just told me what the baby is going to be."

"Really?" he asked looking over to me.

"Yup" I answered "It's a girl"

"I am so excited for you" Tristan said giving me a quick hug as our teacher walked into the room.

"Ok quiet down and take a seat" she said.

After a couple minutes everybody finally quieted down and took a seat. Our teacher, who was short with long dark hair, stood at the front of the room waiting patiently.

"Ok we all settled?" She asked taking a quick scan of the room "Good now my name is Mrs. Baines and this is first hour interior design, Are you all in the right place?"

"Ok then" she said after nobody made to leave "We're going to spend the first half of the hour going over the syllabus and then the last half getting to know each other. I'll take attendance at the end of class to see if anyone else shows up. Any questions?"

When nobody raised their hand, she proceeded to pass out the syllabus. Once she was sure everyone had one, she returned to the front of the room and go over it. The syllabus had the same basic information they all do: what to expect from this class, classroom rules, grading scale, important tests and due dates, and of course a section to be signed by a parent saying that they read it.

"That's the basic outline for this course. Does anybody have any questions?" She asked looking up at us. "Ok then you may put these away in a safe place. Now what were going to do is go around the room and get to know each other better. All you need to do is state you name, grade, and give us an interesting fact about yourself. Will start in the front corner here?" she finished up by pointing at an extremely thin girl with sandy blonde hair.

"Hello everyone, My name is Dani, short for Danielle" she said in a confident tone "I'm in grade 11 and one interesting thing about me is that I moved here from Florida about two years ago"

"Good, you may take your seat Dani" Mrs. Baines said excitedly "Next"

Mrs. Baines continued to go around the room and I watched as each one of my classmates introduced themselves. Eventually it was my turn. I stood up and took a look around the room. I noticed that a few people were staring at my stomach, which was extremely noticeable in the long sleeved, dark grey sweater I chose to wear today. Ignoring the stares, I proceeded to introduce myself.

"Well my name is Maya. I am in grade 10 and on thing you can know about me is that I enjoy to play the cello." I said seeing as the stares wouldn't stop, I quickly added "Oh and before anyone asks yes I am pregnant"

"Oh well that's interesting" Mrs. Baines said seeming at a lost for words.

I took my seat while the next person went. The rest of class was spent ignoring the stares from my fellow classmates and listening to the last couple people go. After about another 10 minutes the bell finally rang. I gathered up my stuff then followed Tori and Tristan out of the class.

"Well that's one way to spread the news" Tori said as we made our way towards our next class.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She means how you announced about the baby in front of the whole class" Tristan said

"Well it's not like it's some big secret" I replied

"True" Tori said

"Besides, I rather just announce it now before someone comes up and asks just because their curious" I added

"Good point" Tori answered.

We walked into second hour, geometry, and found seats in the back just as the bell to start class went off. Our teacher, started off class with roll call and seating assignments.

I hate assigned seats, I thought as I moved to my seat, at least I'm close to the back. Once everyone was seated, she introduced herself and then started in on today's lecture. After what felt like a never ending 50 minutes of note taking, the bell rang.

"Well, that was torture" Tristan said dramatically as we forced our way through the people crowding the hall.

"Tell me about it" Tori said "I didn't think the class would _ever _end. "Where's our next class, by the way?"

"Umm… room 122" I said glancing at my schedule as we made a turn and headed down the hallway.

We ended up being the first people to arrive in the classroom. A note on the board told us to pick our own seats, so we made our way towards three desks in the back. While the classroom filled up, we continued to talk. The bell eventually rang, so we turned our attention towards the front of the room where a thin, balding man stood.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Covenant and I will be your teacher for grade 10 English this semester" he announced once he had the classes attention before continuing on to roll call.

"Now we're going to start this semester off by reading one of my favorite books, Into the Wild" Mr. Covenant said. "Before I hand out the books though we're going to take a few notes"

Wonderful, more notes. It only 3rd hour and I'm already done taking notes for the day. It is definitely going to be never ending.

After taking notes for almost 45 minutes, Mr. Covenant proceeded to pass out the books. He then passed around a paper for us to sign our books out on.

"Ok I want the first 3 chapters read by Friday. You may talk amongst yourselves for the rest of class." Mr. Covenant said.

"I don't about you guys, but I think this book is going to be torture" I said skimming through.

"I totally agree" Tori said looking through her own copy just as the bell went off.

"See you at lunch?" I asked as we walked out of the class.

"Definitely. Try for the usual table." Tori responded.

"Ok. See ya" I replied before heading off in the opposite direction.

I made a quick stop into the restroom before heading off to my next class. As I enter the classroom, I stopped dead. Sitting in the front row was some I never thought, and hoped, I would never see again.

**A/N: Well you can thank an extreme case of insomnia for this chapter. Like seriously it's almost 8 in the morning and I still haven't gone to bed and I probably won't anytime soon. I guess that's a good thing though because I personally think this is one of my best written chapters.**

**Thank you so so much sincerelycgm, Cherrypop, tomfeltonlover1991, and Guest for reviewing last chapter. You review mean so much and they show me that people are actually interested in this story. I have the next chapter almost done and can get up today if I receive enough reviews asking for it, so review, review, review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews. It means a lot to know that so many people are reading and enjoying this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, oh well**

Sitting in the front row of my 4th hour class was non other than Valerie. Once I gained use of my legs again, I tore my eyes away and made my way into the room and towards a seat as far away as I could get from her. Thankfully, she was emerged in a conversation with someone else and she didn't notice me walk in.

What is she doing here? In this school? I wondered. Out of all the places she could be its here. Well, I thought, I'll just have to try and avoid her as much as possible. I really didn't want to here anything from her.

Just then the bell rang the start of class rang, and broke me from my thoughts. I turned to face the front of the room just as an extremely tall guy walked in.

"Hello class and welcome to health class" he greeted us in an overly joyous voice "I'm Mr. Thomas and I will be your teacher for the semester. Now I want to start off the class with roll call and seating assignments."

"I know you don't want them" Mr. Thomas said putting a quick stop to the protests that were about to start "But it is only going to be for the first couple weeks so I can learn your names. Now when I call your name please make your way to the appropriate desk.

I moved towards the back of the room with everyone else while our teacher started calling out names. After a couple minutes I heard my name called and was pointed to a seat near the front.

Please don't put her next to me, I thought as I made made my way towards my seat. Just as I was sitting down, bad luck struck and Valerie was assigned to sit right next to me.

Well isn't this going to be a fun filled class. Maybe we can make through the semester without any problems, I hoped. Though the one time I met Valerie she didn't seem like the type to keep her mouth shut.

Luckily, she didn't get a chance to speak to me because Mr. Thomas was back at the front of the room demanding the classes attention.

"Ok now that we are all seated" He said passing out a packet to everyone "I want to go over the syllabus real quick."

"Most of this information you can read through on your own" he said returning to the front after distributing the syllabus's "I just want to point out a couple things. One I don't allow eating or sugary beverages in my class. I know it's before lunch and most of you are probably hungry but food attracts bugs and we don't want any in here. Water is ok though. Another thing is your final paper that is worth 45% of your grade they are due on the last day of class. You can sign up for your topic later this semester. Also make sure you have this signed and turned in by Thursday. Any questions?"

I watched as he scanned the room. Apparently nobody had any questions because he started talking again.

"Ok sense there are no questions, I want to start off the semester with a small project. I want you each to make an 'all about me' poster. You can put what ever you want the class to know about you on it, as long as it's appropriate, and then you will give a short presentation tomorrow. Any supplies you may need are in the cupboard over there. Poster board is on the table next to it. If you have any questions, I'll be at the desk. You may have the last half hour of class to start working on them"

Mr. Thomas then dismissed us to work on our posters. I made my way over to the cabinet with the rest of the class and waited to get what I needed. I grabbed a white poster board and some markers before heading back to my seat.

"I don't know why your bothering making a poster. It's already obvious what you want people to know about you" Valerie said taking her seat next to me.

"Do they now?" I asked rhetorically, not looking up from my board.

"Of course." she answered "I mean the way your flaunting that baby belly around just tells everyone that you're an attention seeing whore" She said.

"Thanks for letting me know. I'll make sure to add it in big letters on my poster." I replied sarcastically, trying to hold back the tears. I refuse to let her no she's getting to me.

"Start cleaning up. Class will be over in about 10 minutes." Mr. Thomas called.

"You know now that I'm here Cam is just going to dump you. I mean the only reason we broke up was because he moved down here and now we're both down here so we can get back together." Valerie said starting to pick up her mess.

Ignoring Valerie, I started to picked up my mess and return it to the cabinet. I returned to my seat just as the bell rang. Grabbing my stuff, I ran out of the room.

Knowing the tears that I held back earlier were about to fall, I decided to avoid the crowded cafeteria. I walked around until I found an empty hallway. I took a seat at one of the benches and leaned my head back letting the tears fall.

"Hey there you are" I heard a familiar voice say. "I've been looking everywhere for you"

I looked up and saw Cam. I watched as he walked over and took a seat next to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked putting his arm around me and pulling me close.

I buried my face in his chest and let the tears fall. After a little while, I managed to compose my self and pull away.

"Sorry, I got snot on your jacket" I said trying to wipe it off with my sleeve.

"Don't worry about it" he said "Now can you tell me why your crying?"

"Somebody who doesn't like me very much moved here and is in my fourth hour" I said

"Who?" he asked

"Valerie" I answered

"Wait the one I introduced you to in Kapuskasing?"

"The exact one" I replied.

"I didn't know she was moving down here. What did she say to you?" he asked

"Pretty much the same thing she said last time" I told him feeling the tears well up again "That she plan on breaking us up and she added in that I'm just an attention seeking whore."

"You know that's not true" Cam said "And I already told you numerous times I'm always here for you."

"I know" I said "I guess I just over reacted."

"You ok now?"

"Yeah" I answered. "Thank you"

"Anytime. I love you." Cam replied with a quick kiss on my lips.

"I love you too" I told him when he pulling away, laying my head on his shoulder.

**Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Degrassi**

Thankfully, the rest of the week went by without a problem. Besides the stares and occasional whispers most people ignored my existence, including Valerie. I had a feeling that wasn't going to last forever though.

It was now Saturday night and I was sitting with Tori and Tristan watching the Ice Hounds game. I still didn't understand all that much about the game, no matter how many times Cam tried to explain it to me.

I continued watching the game, trying to somewhat understand it. Tristan and Tori were beside me absorb into a conversation about some show.

"Hey Maya, you know what?" Tori said suddenly.

"What?" I asked looking over at her.

"You should go to the mall with me and Tristan tomorrow" She said excitedly.

"I don't kno..." I started before Tristan cut me off.

"Come on Maya, you hardly hang out with us anymore you have to come" He said

"Seriously, it'll be fun" Tori said.

"Ok" I said giving in since I knew they wouldn't give up "What time?"

"How about you meet us at my house around 10 am?" Tori said.

"Sounds good" I answered.

"Oh and Cam can come to if he wants" Tori said.

"I'll ask him later" I replied.

I continued to talk with Tori and Tristan while the game progressed. After about another half hour the game ended with the Ice Hounds winning 5 to 3. I got up and made my way out of the stands with Tori and Tristan.

"My moms here so we'll see you tomorrow" Tori said as we approached the doors.

"Ok see ya" I replied.

"Bye Maya" Tristan said as they headed out to the parking lot.

I made my way over to a bench by the locker rooms to sit and wait for Cam. Knowing that it would be a few minutes, I pulled out my phone and started playing Tetris. A few minutes later Cam came up to me.

"Waiting for me?" he asked once he was in front of me

"No. I'm waiting for my other cute boyfriend" I replied sarcastically.

"You think you so funny don't you" he answered.

"You're the one that asked a stupid question" I replied standing up and putting my arms around him.

"True" he replied kissing me.

We were broke apart by someone coughing behind us. Breaking apart, I looked over and noticed Dallas standing there. He sure had a habit of showing up at bad times I thought.

"Bout time you noticed me" Dallas said coming closer.

"It's impossible not to notice you" Cam replied "Your loud enough to be heard from half way across the world"

"I'm not that bad" he said laughing

"Ok if you say so" Cam said.

"I do. Now I was coming to see if you two were coming or not?" Dallas asked.

"Where?" I asked.

"The guys want to go out for pizza and invited us but if you don't want to go we don't have to" Cam said.

"Why not" I replied "Better than sitting around the house"

"Great" Dallas said "You two can ride with me, everybody else is meeting us there"

I sent a quick text to my mom letting her know we'll be late before, making my way out of the building and towards the parking lot with Cam and Dallas. We followed Dallas to a small black car and climbed in. It only took a couple minutes before we arrived at a small pizza parlor down the rode. Once Dallas parked, I got out ad followed them inside.

"About time" Luke yelled as we made our way over to the table the team was occupying "We were starting to think you weren't going to show"

"I had to find these two and see if they were coming or not" Dallas replied pointing to us.

"Well we already ordered the usual" Owen said.

"Sounds good" Dallas remarked finding a seat.

Cam and I found two more empty chairs and took our seats. The rest of the team continued to talk about the game and other random things until the pizza arrived.

"Here" Cam said handing me a plate.

"Thanks" I answered.

"So Maya" Dallas said after a few minutes of everyone eating in silence "Cam told us you guys found out what you were having but he wouldn't tell us."

"You mean a baby, I think that's pretty obvious by now" I replied causing everyone to laugh.

"Ha, ha. I mean the gender" he said.

"Well if he's not going to tell you what makes you think I will" I retorted.

"Come on, you mine as well tell us" Luke said "We'll find out sooner or later."

"What do you think Maya, should we tell them?" Cam asked clearly enjoying the fact that his team mates want to know so bad.

"Hmm…." I said pretending to think about it.

"Oh just tell us already" Dallas said.

"Ok, you can tell them." I said.

"It's a girl" Cam said after a few more seconds.

"And that means you two owe me 5 bucks" Luke said turning towards Dallas and Owen.

"You guys were betting on the gender?" I asked.

"Why not?" Dallas asked handing over the money.

"You guys are horrible" Cam said shaking his head.

"We know, but we got to have some kind of fun" Owen said.

The rest of the night was filled with jokes and laughter. Around 10:30 pm, Dallas dropped us off at home and we made our way inside.

We made our way upstairs and I went to my parents room to let them know we were home. I headed back to my room and got ready for bed. Then I set my alarm for 9 am before crawling under the blankets next to Cam.

"Hey Cam?"

"Hmm?"

"I forgot to ask earlier, but do you want to go to the mall with me, Tori, and Tristan tomorrow?"

"Sure" He answered.

"Great" I answered "I told Tori I'd meet her and Tristan at her house tomorrow around 10 am"

"Ok" he answered.

A few seconds later the room was filled with Cam's light snore. I curled closer next to him and felt his arm go around me. Not much longer and I was finally asleep too.

**A/N: First off I am SO sorry this took me like two weeks to get out but I've been busy. Lucky for you guys though the BBQ/bonfire I was suppose to go to tonight got rained out so I was able to get this out. Second, thank you to those who reviewed last chapter, it means a lot to know that people are enjoying this story. **

**Now leave a review, you know you want too!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you Dixiewinxwrites12, tomfeltonlover1991, and Sailor Sister for your reviews. Also thanks to those who followed and/or favorited this story, means a lot.**

**Well this isn't my best chapter but I wanted to get it up before I went to sleep, even though its 5:30 in the morning and I should have been sleeping hours ago. **

**Now read, enjoy, and leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

"Come on Maya wake up" I heard someone yell while shaking my shoulder.

After a few seconds I managed to open my eyes and I saw Tori and Tristan standing over me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Your mom let us in and you were suppose to meet me and Tristan at my house, remember?" She said sounding a little annoyed.

"Wait, what time is it?" I asked

"Ten thirty" Tristan said.

"Wow, I must of slept through my alarm"

"And you phone. We tried to call you multiple times." Tori responded

"Sorry" I replied getting out of bed "Just give me a few minutes to get ready"

I watched Tori go over to my dresser and start rifling through it. A few seconds later she tossed me an out fit.

"I can pick out my own clothes you know?"

"I know" she responded "but I do it better. Now go get dressed."

"That is true" I replied walking towards the door.

"Wait, what about him?" Tristan asked pointing to Cam who was still sleeping.

I walked back over to the bed and started to shake his shoulder.

"Hey Cam, you going to get up?" I asked.

"What?" he responded sleepily after a few minutes.

"Are you still going to the mall with us or are you just going to sleep?" I asked.

"Sleep" he replied before dozing back off.

"Just leave him" I said.

I went and got dressed in the light blue jeans and dark pink top that Tori gave me. Once dressed I applied a light layer of makeup and brushed my hair out before pinning my bangs back. I then made my way back to my room to find Tori and Tristan waiting impatiently.

"Ready?" Tori asked.

"Yes just let me grab my bag"

"Here" Tristan said handing it to me from off my desk. "Now let's go"

A half hour later we arrived at the mall. After thanking Tori's mom for the ride we made our way inside.

"Ooh let's go in here first." Tori exclaimed dragging us into one of the multiple clothing stores.

We spent the next couple of hours going in and out of stores, trying things on and joking around. Around 2 pm we decided to stop and eat something so we made our way over to the food court. We grabbed our food and managed to find an empty table to sit and eat.

As we were about to leave to go look into a few more stores, I noticed Valerie and some other people from school standing around the fountain. I tried to walk past quickly before she noticed me but I wasn't so lucky.

"Hey look it's the whore of Degrassi" she said earning a few laughs from her friends.

"What did you say?" Tori asked turning around to face her.

"Oh don't worry, I wasn't talking to you" Valerie said looking at Tori.

"It doesn't matter if you were talking to me or not. I'm not going to let you talk to my friend like that"

"Just ignore her" I said tugging on Tori's arm.

"Ignore her?" Tori exclaimed. "Did you not here what she just said?"

"I heard her but I'm not going to sink to her level so let's just go" I replied.

"Fine" Tori said turning away. "I'll ignore her this time but next time…"

"Just drop it Tor" Tristan said "Fighting with her isn't going to fix anything."

"Bye Maya" She called in her fake, overly sweet tone.

The rest of the day managed to pass by without much of a problem, thankfully. We managed to avoid Valerie and buy a few things a piece.

"You really need to hang out with us more often Maya?" Tristan said as we left the mall.

"You do, I feel like we hardly see you anymore" Tori

"You guys see me everyday at school" I replied.

"True but it's not the same" Tori responded.

"I got an idea, we should have a sleepover next weekend, like we use too" Tristan said.

"That is a great idea, we can do it at my house." Tori said as we pulled into her driveway.

"I'll see" I answered getting out of the car.

"No, your coming even if we have to kidnap you, got it?" Tori said threateningly.

"Ok, got it. See you guys tomorrow" I answered.

"Bye Maya" they said a I walked away.

Maybe their right, I thought as I headed back to my house, I should hang out with them more often. Days like today are going to be even more rare in a couple months, so I mine as well enjoy the few moments I can get as a normal teenager.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I have absolutely no ownership of Degrassi what's so ever**

Once the final bell of the day rang on Wednesday, I quickly made my way out of the classroom. I made my way down the hall, and around all the students towards my locker. I noticed Cam standing by my locker talking with Dallas.

"Hey guys" I said walking over to them.

"Hey beautiful" Cam said putting his around me and giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well aren't you just the sweetest" Dallas said jokingly.

"Yes he is" I responded wrapping my arms around Cam.

"If you both say so, who am I to argue" Cam said.

"Of course you would agree" Dallas remarked.

We continued talk with Dallas for a few more minutes before he had to go. After saying good bye, I opened my locker and put away what I didn't need to bring home.

"Ready?" Cam asked grabbing my hand after I shut my locker.

"Yup, let's go" I answered.

A half hour later we were at home and sitting up in our room doing homework. I was working on my math homework when I suddenly felt a small tap on my side of my stomach.

"What the.." I said placing my hand where I felt the tap, only to be greeted by another one.

"You ok?" Cam asked looking over at me.

"I think the baby just kicked" I responded.

"Are you serious?" he said moving closer to me.

"Yeah, here" I said placing his hand on my stomach.

"Is that really her?" he asked once the baby gave another little kick.

"You felt it to then?" I asked

"Yeah" he responded "I've know this baby was coming but it just seems so much more real now, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." I answered him though he seemed a little distracted.

"Hey baby girl, I'm your daddy and I promise that I will take good care of you and your mommy" Cam said rubbing my belly and causing another kick.

"Your going to make a great dad" I said placing my hand over his.

"You really think so?" He asked looking at me uncertain.

"I'm positive" I answered.

"Thanks" he replied giving me a quick kiss "Your going to be an amazing mother"

"I hope so" I answered him.

"There's no hoping you will be" Cam said.

"Have you given any thought to names?" I asked Cam after a couple minutes of quiet.

"Not really" he said "What about you?"

"A little" I responded. "Hand me that notebook right there and a pen"

"Here you go" he said handing them to me.

"Ok, now I think we should just make a list of names we like, and maybe get some ideas from other people, and then go through them later" I said opening the notebook to a clean page.

"Sounds like a good idea." Cam said. "You go first since you've given this more thought than me."

"Ok what do you think of the name Skylar?"

"That's a good one" Cam said and wrote it down "Umm… How about Zoey?

"Ok" I said writing it down "Madison?"

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"No, I never liked that name. Isabelle?"

"I think that names a bit to common"

"True" I said.

I heard a knock on my door and looked over to see my mom.

"Hey, you guys busy?" she asked.

"No" I answered "We were just trying to think of some names"

"Oh that's always exciting" she said "Can you guys come downstairs for a couple of minutes your dad and I wanted to talk to you?"

"Yeah will be down in a minute" I said.

"I wonder what they want to talk about?" Cam said after my mom left.

"I don't know but let's go find out"

We got up and made our way downstairs. I found my parents sitting at the kitchen table waiting for us. I immediately started to think we did something wrong, well something other than the obvious. Apparently the worry was clear on my face because my dad was quick to reassure me as we sat down across from him.

"Don't worry your not in trouble we just want to run an idea by you"

"What idea?" I asked.

"Well with the baby coming in a couple of months and your room being so small, we thought it would be a good idea to move you guys down into the basement" My mom said.

"You mean the one we use for storage?" I asked

"If you two decide to agree with this idea, we would clean it up and turn it into a kind of apartment."

"That way" My mom said "You guys will have the space you need plus be close enough so we can help you with everything until you finish school"

"What do you two think?" My dad asked.

"I don't know. What do you think Cam?" I asked looking over to him.

"I think it's a good idea. At least we would have a little more space" he replied

"True. When would we move down there?" I asked.

"Well, we need to move everything and do a few repairs to make it more livable bit I'd say in about a month or two." my dad said

"Wait, how much would it cost to fix everything up?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it" My dad said "We'll take care of the expenses for all the repairs and we'll even help you pay for most of the supplies you'll need for the baby as long as you both promise to help out with everything you can and most importantly that you finish high school."

"We couldn't ask you to do that" I said.

"Your not asking" My mom said "Now do you two promise?"

"We promise" we both said.

"Good" my dad said "We'll start working on it this weekend"

"Anything else?" I asked standing up.

"Not that I know of" my mom said

"Ok then"

Cam and I headed back upstairs and into our room. Feeling tired all of a sudden, I laid down on the bed. A few seconds later a felt Cam lay next to me.

"You ok?" He asked wrapping his arm around me.

"Yeah, just tired" I said.

"Here" he said throwing a blanket over me and tucking me in. "Go to sleep"

"Ok" I said "Love you"

"Love you more" he said placing a small kiss on my head.

A few seconds later and I was out for the night.

**A/N: Thank you tomfeltonlover1991, Sailor Sister, and Guest for reviewing, it means a lot. If you didn't review last chapter and your enjoying this story please a review this time. They make my day and encourage me to write more.**


	30. Chapter 30

**I am SO sorry with how long this took to get up. I got stuck going to a graduation party, plus I've been stuck driving my brother around, and if wasn't doing that I was pretty much living at the beach. At least I got this chapter up now, it's one of my favs so far. I know I won't be able to update this weekend but I'll aim for one on Monday or Tuesday. Also thanks for everyone who has reviewed it means a ton! Now I'll stop rambling so you can get to reading.**

It was the last Saturday in February and I woke up earlier than normal. A glance at the clock showed it was only 9 am and I knew I wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep. I climbed out of bed, careful not to wake Cam, and made my way downstairs to find some breakfast. After a few minutes of searching, I decided on some Fruit Loops, and sat down at the table to eat.

Over the last month life has been pretty boring. The days fell into a repetitive pattern with school and homework during the week and working on the basement on weekends. Well I didn't really help work on the basement to much, my dad and Cam acted like I would break if I lifted a box up. At least they managed to get it almost done, from what I've heard. For some reason they haven't let me down into the basement in the last week, I just hope that they are actually working and not messing around.

I ended up getting lost in thought over everything that was done and what still needed to be done. Being in my own world I didn't hear anyone talking to me at first.

"Hey Maya, you there?" someone asked waving their hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry Katie" I said looking over to her "I didn't hear you."

"Of course you didn't" She said sounding slightly annoyed "I was saying though that me and you should go out and do something today."

"I don't know" I said "I'm need to finish packing up my stuff to move downstairs plus I have homework to do."

"Come on, we hardly see each other anymore. It won't kill you to do everything tomorrow" She replied as our dad came into the kitchen.

"Morning girls" he said walking over to the coffee pot.

"Morning" we both replied.

"Hey dad?" Katie said.

"Hmm.."

"Can you tell Maya that she should take a break from everything and go out with me today?"

"You should go out and have some Maya" my dad said "It's not like everything won't be here tomorrow"

"True" I said.

"So you'll come then?" Katie asked looking over to me.

"Yes"

"Great be ready by 10:30" she said before getting up and leaving the kitchen.

I finished up my breakfast then rinsed my bowel out in the sink before proceeding upstairs and into my room. I changed out of my pajamas and into a pair of the few jeans that still fit me and a t shirt. After throwing on a hoodie and brushing out my hair, I glanced over at the clock and realized it was already 10:25.

"Morning Maya" I heard Cam say as I was about to walk out of the room.

"Morning" I said walking over to him and giving him a quick kiss.

"Where are you off too?" he asked.

"Apparently Katie wants to spend the day with me." I told him.

"Seriously?" he asked looking a little surprised

"I know, I'm kind of surprised to"

"Well, at least you can get out of the house for a bit" he said

"Maya you ready" I heard Katie yell from downstairs.

"Be down in a minute" I yelled before turning to Cam "I'll see you later. Love you"

"Love you too" he said giving me a quick kiss.

I headed downstairs and found Katie waiting by the door. After pulling on my boots, I followed Katie outside and into her car.

"I was thinking a movie and shopping" Katie said "Like we use to"

"Sounds good" I replied messing with the radio stations.

"Unless there's something else you want to do?"

"No, a movie and shopping sound good. I mean there isn't much I can really do" I responded gesturing to my stomach, which seemed to be getting bigger and bigger with each passing day.

"That is true" Katie said "So how is my little niece doing?"

"Great" I replied "I can't believe she'll be here in 2 ½ months."

"Are you excited?"

"Kind of" I answered but I'm also pretty scared"

"Having a baby so young can be a scary thing but I know you'll be able to handle it" She said looking over at me.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked starting to feel tears prick in my eyes. "I mean I'm only 15. What if I'm a horrible mom?"

"Oh Maya" Katie said as we pulled into the parking lot "You could never be a horrible mom. Your such a kind, sweet person anybody would be lucky to have you for a mom."

"You think so?" I asked.

"Of course I do, plus it's not like your going through this alone. You still have Mom, dad, me, and Cam, though I'm still pretty tempted to neuter him." Katie said causing me to giggle. "There's that smile"

"Thanks Katie, it means a lot to have you around"

"Of course, you okay now?"

"Yeah I am"

"Good then let's go have a fun day" Katie said before we climbed out of the car and made our way inside.

We made our way towards the cinema and after a few minutes we decided to see Safe Haven. Katie paid for our tickets before we made our way over to the concession stand. We ordered a large popcorn and some gummy worms to split.

The movie was good, though it had both of us tearing up by the end of it. After throwing our stuff away, we made our way out into the main part of the mall.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and realized that it was already after 1 pm. I also noticed I had a text from Cam.

_Hey beautiful! Having fun?- Cam_

_Yeah, I am- Maya_

_That's good. I miss you though- Cam_

_I miss you too-Maya_

"Who are you texting over there?" Katie asked looking over at me.

"Cam" I replied.

"You see each other all the time" Katie said "How can you be missing him already?"

"I don't know" I answered putting my phone away. "I won't text him any more today, ok?"

"Good cause this is my Maya time" Katie said in a joking tone before winding her arm with mine.

"Well then how about we get some lunch and go shopping?" I asked.

"Your hungry all ready?" Katie asked "You just ate most of the popcorn and half of the candy."

"Sorry for being hungry" I responded sarcastically "I'm eating for two you know?"

"Your right, let's go get you some food then"

We made our way over to the food court and ordered some burgers and fries. After we had our food, we made our way through the crowd and towards an empty table. We spent the next half hour eating our food and joking around like we used to.

Once we finished, We went and threw our trash away. We spent the next couple hours walking in and out of the multiple stores at the mall.

"Let's go in here" Katie said pulling me towards a baby store "I want to buy a couple things for my niece."

"You don't have to" I said.

"I know I don't have to, I want to." She responded "Besides it's my job as aunt to spoil her to death"

"Of course it is" I responded rolling my eyes.

"It is, now let's go"

While Katie was distracted looking at everything, I started to wonder around. The more I looked around the store, the more I started to realized how unprepared we were for this baby. I mean she was going to be here soon and we still didn't have anything yet.

"Miss, may I help you find something?" An overly friendly employee came asked.

"No thank you just looking" I responded turning towards her, holding back the tears that I felt prickling in the corners of my eyes.

"Are you alright dear?" she asked looking at me concerned.

"Yeah" I responded.

"Let me guess, this is your first child."

"Yeah, it is"

"Well the first can always be overwhelming, especially for someone so young, but you'll get through it" she said "Do you know what your having yet?"

"A girl" I responded.

"Well that's exciting, I have 3 boys at home" she said "Well I better get back to work, and congratulations."

"Thanks" I said watching her walk away, feeling better all of a sudden.

"Look at all this stuff I found!" Katie exclaimed walking over to me.

"Katie, that's way to much stuff. I can't let you spend that much." I said.

"Don't even argue with me Maya" she said "This is my niece and if I want to spoil her I will"

"Fine, your lucky I'm to tired to argue right now" I responded following over the register.

"Well just let me pay for these and will go"

"Kay" I replied.

Once everything was paid for, we made our way out of the mall and towards the car. We climbed in and turned the heat up high since it got extremely cold out while we were inside.

The ride home was spent with minimal conversation. I was pretty tired and didn't feel much like talking. It was a fun day though. I'm glad I got to spend some time with Katie. I mean we used to be so close and now we barely talk anymore. Maybe we could get back to where we used to be.

"Thanks Katie, I had fun" I said as we pulled in to the driveway.

"No need to thank me, I had fun too." she said "I miss us hanging out like this"

"Me too" I responded "We should do this more often"

"Definitely, now let's get inside it's freezing out here" Katie as we got out of the car.

We grabbed the bags out of the back and headed inside. After setting the bags down, I was greeted by a familiar pair arms hugging me.

"Hey M, your finally home" Cam said.

"I am" I replied kissing him.

"I missed you"

"Missed you more" I replied.

"Oh get a room you two" Katie responded walking past us and into the kitchen.

"So how was your day?" I asked rolling my eyes at Katie.

"Busy" he responded.

"Oh, what did you do?"

"Follow me it's a surprise" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the basement. "Cover your eye"

"But I'll fall"

"Do you honestly thinks I'd let you fall?"

"No" I replied.

"Good then cover your eyes."

I covered my eyes with one hand and grabbed onto Cam with my other. Slowly, we made our way down the stairs and into the basement.

"Ok open your eyes" he said.

"Wow this perfect" I said looking around.

My dad and Cam managed to turn the basement into a beautiful little apartment. The walls were painted a pale blue and tan carpeting replaced the old tiles that used to cover the floor. Off to the right of the stairs they had a bedroom set up for us. With our bed furthest from the stairs and the dresser and desk lining the other walls. I made my way into the small bathroom under the stairs and noticed that had it completely redone. It had beautiful white tiles and a dark green paint covering the walls.

"Come on" Cam said "You haven't seen the best part yet"

I followed Cam to the other side of the base where a door I never noticed before stood. Cam opened it up and I made my way inside a beautiful little nursery. The walls were done in a light pink. The floor had the same tan carpeting as the rest of the basement. In one corner a beautiful white crib was put up. Next to that was a dresser that matched the crib perfectly. In the opposite corner stood a rocking chair next to a changing table. I instantly felt the tears well up in to my eyes.

"What do you think?" Cam asked.

"This is amazing" I said.

"Really?" he asked "I wasn't sure how you wanted to decorate so I left it pretty plain."

"It's perfect I said wrapping my arms around him. "Thank you"

"Anytime"

"You know, just earlier I was thinking about all the stuff we still needed to get" I said "And now we pretty much have everything we need."

"You can thank your dad for that" Cam said. "I just helped pick it out and put it all together."

Just then my dad walked into the room. I pulled away from cam and ran over to my dad, engulfing him in a hug.

"Thank you daddy" I said.

"Anything for you princess" he said giving me a quick kiss on the head. "I was going to have the name painted over the crib but since you haven't figured that out yet, it'll have to wait."

"That's ok, I love it" I said pulling away.

"Good" my dad said "Well I just came down here to let you guys know dinner is done."

"Great. I'm starving" I said heading upstairs.

After we finished eating, Cam carried down all of the new stuff and placed it into the nursery. Feeling to tired to put it away now, I just changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top before crawling into bed. It only took a matter of seconds before I was out cold.

**Don't forget to leave a review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Wow, I am so SORRY! I know I promised to have this updated a couple weeks ago but I got busy. I ended up babysitting for a few days, then I went to the Jonas Brothers concert and a baby shower that weekend. Plus I've been helping to tutor geometry the last couple weeks. I know none of you care about my excuses but I thought I'd let you know what took me so long to get this up. Now I'll stop rambling so you can read this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I have absolutely no ownership of Degrassi whats so ever**

Finally home, I thought while unlocking the door and making my way inside. I was freezing from the long walk home. My mom couldn't pick me up today because she had some kind of appointment that she refused to tell me about. She said it was a surprise and she would tell me later.

After entering the house, I removed my boots from my swollen feet and made my way downstairs to change into something warmer. I ended up deciding on a pair of fuzzy pajama bottoms and one of Cam's hoodies.

I made my way upstairs and sent a quick text to Cam to let him know I made it home. He offered to be late for practice to walk home with me but I refused to let him. It was only about a fifteen minute walk. After a few minutes of arguing he finally agreed as long as I texted him as soon as I got here.

I made my way into the kitchen and warmed up some soup before sitting down at the table to eat. As I was finishing my soup, I heard the door open up.

"Maya, you home?" I heard my mom call out.

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen" I yelled back just as she came walking in with a huge smile on her face. "What are you so happy about?"

Before she had a chance to answer a tall gut with dark blonde hair and light blue eyes walked in.

"Travis" I exclaimed in shock.

I haven't heard from him in over a year. He went to work overseas and we didn't have any way to contact him. Travis and I were always pretty close growing up. With him being 8 years older then me, he was also the typical overprotective older brother. No matter what though I could always go to him about anything.

"Hey little sis where's my hug?" he asked holding his arms out.

I went to go over and hug them but then realized how visible my stomach was. I had a feeling my mom didn't tell him.

"Does he know?" I asked looking over at her.

"No" she said "It's your news to share"

"What news?" Travis asked looking slightly confused as he put his arms down.

I took a deep breath before standing up. I watched as his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. After a few seconds of him standing there and gaping he finally spoke.

"Please tell me you just got really fat while I was away?" he asked.

"Nope" I answered "I'm 7 months pregnant"

"Who did this to you?" he asked in voice that sounded as if he was forcing himself to be calm "I'll kill him"

"You will not" I said.

"But look what he did to you" he said "He deserves it"

"For your information it was both of us that did this" I said getting aggravated with him.

"Fine, I won't kill him" he said taking a deep breath " but you have to give me that hug I've been waiting for"

"Deal" I said before going over and hugging him.

"I've missed you My" he said.

"I've missed you too" I replied before pulling away.

"Oh it's so good to have you back" My mom said before pulling us both in for a hug. "All we're missing now is Katie"

"Mom can you let us go?" Travis asked after a couple minutes "I can't breath"

"Oh sorry" she said letting us go.

"Where is Katie?" Travis asked.

"Oh she went to a cabin with a couple of her friends she should be back tomorrow" my mom explained.

"Well I guess I'm going to go unpack then" Travis said "When I'm done we need to catch up My. Hot chocolate at the Dot?"

"Sounds good" I answered him.

"Great just give me about an hour" he said before leaving the kitchen.

I rinsed out my bowel before heading downstairs. I changed back into my jeans before heading up into the living room to watch some TV.

I was starting to doze off on the couch when I heard the door open causing me to jump. Also since I was so close to it from where I sat on the couch, I felt the cold breeze rush in. I looked over and noticed Cam was home.

"Hey" I said getting up and wrapping my arms around him "How was practice?"

"Same as always" he answered before giving me a quick kiss that quickly deepened.

We were broke apart by someone coughing behind us.

"Sorry to interrupt, well actually I'm not" Travis said walking over to us.

"Is this the guy that knocked you up?" he asked.

"Travis" I exclaimed feeling my cheeks turn slightly red at his bluntness.

"Well I'm not going to sugar coat it" he replied "Is he or not?"

"Yes. Travis this is Cam, Cam this is my brother Travis"

"Hi" Cam said reaching out to shake Travis' hand "Nice to meet you"

"Wish I could say the same, but seeing as what you did to my sister…" Travis said causing Cam to blush.

"Travis be nice" I told him.

"I am, I mean I haven't killed him, though if you ever hurt my sister in any way I will understood?" Travis said.

"Understood" Cam said.

"Good, now why don't you join me and Maya at the Dot?"

"Okay" Cam said.

We arrived at the Dot a couple minutes later. Travis and Cam went up to order our drinks while I found an empty table near the back. Eventually they made their way over to me and Cam handed me my hot chocolate.

We spent the next hour catching up. We talked about everything from Travis' travels to school to the baby and even some about cam's life.

"Though I'm still tempted to neuter him" Travis said as we walked through the front door "You could of done worse, I approve"

"Oh yes because I need your approval" I replied sarcastically.

"No but I know you wanted it" he answered

"True" I said giving him a quick hug. "Thanks and I'm glad your home"

"Me too" he replied hugging me back.

**A/N: Again I am extremely sorry for taking so long to update this. Also I wanted to thank those that reviewed last chapter and I hope to get more this chapter. I'm not sure when the next chapter is going to be up but hope fully soon. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Still no ownership of Degrassi, oh well**

I didn't know it was possible to feel this miserable. My back hurt, my feet were swollen, and I was constantly tired. My moods wasn't much better, I found my self snapping at people for no reason.

It was the end of April and I was making my way towards health class. This was definitely my least favorite part of the day. It wasn't really the class I hated it more had to do with Valerie and her stupid comments. I wanted to skip, but since I was going to be missing enough school once the baby came I decided against it.

I made my way into the class and took my seat. A few minutes later and Valerie came in, taking her seat next to me. Luckily she didn't get a chance to say anything before our teacher walked in and started class.

"Ok everyone" Mr. Thomas said once the room quieted down "Today were going to start on our next and final unit, human relationships. In this unit we will cover topics pertaining to the family, friends, dating, and sex. Any questions before we start on notes?"

"It's a bit late to teach safe sex to some of us" I heard Valerie whisper next to me.

"What was that Valerie?" Mr. Thomas asked.

"Nothing" she said looking up.

"Nothing" I yelled standing up and glaring at her, I was done with her comments and snide remarks "I am so sick of you and your snide comments. So what if I'm pregnant, it doesn't automatically make me a slut. It happened and I'm dealing with it. Also just because Cam chose me over you is no reason to bully me about a decision we both made." I then slapped her hard across the face.

"Maya" Mr. Thomas exclaimed once I finished my rant. "Go to Mr. Simpson's office, now"

"Fine by me" I said grabbing my stuff, and made my way towards the door. I took one more look over my shoulder to see Valerie's still shocked face.

Feeling slightly better for finally telling her off, I made my way down towards Mr. Simpson's office. I approached the door and placed a quiet knock on it.

"Come in" I heard Mr. Simpson say.

I made my way in to his office and took a seat. After a few seconds he looked up from his desk and at me

"This is a bit of a surprise Miss Matlin" he said "Care to explain?"

"Well this girl in my class, Valerie, has been making rude comments towards me and my pregnancy all semester and I guess today I just snapped" I told him

"I heard you yelled and then slapped her, is this true?" Mr. Simpson asked.

"Yes"

"Well, no matter what the reason was, fighting is prohibited on school grounds so I have no choice but to suspend you" he said "however since you will be missing enough school already this year, and this is your first offense, I will only suspend you for the rest of the day ok?"

"Ok" I replied.

"Good now why don't you go call someone to come pick you up" he told me as I got up to leave "And Miss Matlin?"

"Yes?" I said turning around.

"Don't let me hear about any more problems or I'm afraid I'll have to suspend you longer than just a couple hours"

"Yes sir" I said then left his office.

I made a quick call home and my brother answered telling me he was on the way. Fifteen minutes later and I noticed him walking towards me.

"Ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah" I answered before following him outside and got in the car.

"So you going to tell me what happened?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Not much" I replied" I just lost my temper"

"I know you My, and it takes a lot for you to snap at somebody, now tell me what happened"

I ended up giving in and telling him everything. Staring with when I met Valerie and ending with the slap across her face.

"Wow" he said as we pulled into the driveway "I don't blame you for snapping sounds like she's been giving you trouble for awhile"

"She has" I told him getting out of the car.

"You hungry?" Travis asked as we made our way inside.

"Starving, I didn't get a chance for lunch yet" I told him.

"I thought so" he said "How about I make some grilled cheese and soup?"

"Sound good, I'm just going to go change real quick" I said.

"No rush, it's take a couple minutes to cook anyways"

I made my way downstairs and tossed my book bag into a corner. While changing into a pair of pajamas and a baggy jacket, I couldn't help but think how worth it everything was. Getting sent home early was no big problem compared to finally being able to slap Valerie.

With my mood improved I made my way upstairs and into the kitchen. I took a seat at the table just as Travis set the food in front of me.

"Thanks" I said before diving in"

"No problem" He replied before sitting next to me.

We continued to talk as we ate. Once I was finished, I went and rinsed my dishes out in the sink.

"I think I'm going to go take a nap" I told him.

"Good" he said "because you look exhausted"

"I'm always tired" I replied before making my way back downstairs.

I grabbed my phone from my bag and noticed I had a text.

_**Where are you?- Cam**_

_**Got sent home-Maya**_

_**What? Why? Are you ok?- Cam**_

_**I'm fine. I just slapped Valerie across the face so I got sent home for the rest of the day.- Maya**_

_**Not that she doesn't deserve it, but why exactly?- Cam**_

_**I just got sick of her and her comments and I guess I just snapped. Now I'm going to take a nap, talk to you when you get home. Love you.- Maya**_

_**Love you too. Have a nice nap- Cam**_

I read the last text Cam sent me then crawled under the blankets. Feeling comfortable for the first time in a while, I ended up falling right to sleep.

**A/N: It's going to be awhile before I update again, I leave for SC tomorrow and won't be back for like two weeks. When I get back though I'll try and finish up this story up, I have only one maybe two more chapters left and it is finished. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review and let me know. Also I want to give a huge thank you to Guest, tomfeltonlover1991, Sailor Sister, and msleahbeah3236 for your reviews they meant a lot. **


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Yeah! I finally got this chapter done, it's not the best but I don't want to make you guys wait any longer. Also sorry fo any mistakes since it's 4 am and I worked on this with half a brain. So with out further ado, here it is…**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still have no ownership of Degrassi**

I awoke feeling more refreshed then normal. Actually, I can't remember the last time I felt this awake in the morning.

I stretched and noticed Cam was gone already. I reached over to grab my phone and realized it was already noon. At first I thought I over slept, but then I realized it was Saturday.

Just as I was about to try and get up, which was becoming more and more difficult everyday, Cam came walking into the room.

"Morning sleeping beauty" he said walking over and sitting down next to me.

"Don't you mean afternoon" I replied sitting up

"True" he replied "Did you sleep ok?"

"Surprisingly I did, I don't remember the last time I woke up so well rested"

"Good, you've been looking dead on your feet for the few weeks you needed the sleep" he answered leaning over to give me a quick kiss. "So I was thinking that since its such a nice day you and I could go to the park, what do you think?"

"Sounds like a wonderful idea. Just give me a bit to get ready"

After a couple of tries, I managed to get myself out of bed. Being in a great mood already, I decided that I wanted to look nice today. Instead of going for a pair of sweat pants an a t shirt, which has been my usual attire lately, I decided on a dark blue spring dress. My mom gave it to me a couple days ago thinking that it would be comfortable enough to wear in thee warmer weather.

After changing out of my pajamas, I went over and brushed out my hair before pinning it back. I then decided to apply some eyeliner and mascara. I took one last look in the mirror and, feeling happy with my appearance, I grabbed a jacket and made my way upstairs.

I found Cam sitting in the living talking with Travis. After Travis got over the whole cam being my boyfriend and getting me pregnant thing, they became pretty good friends. It made me happy that the two most important people in my life got along so well.

"Ready to go?" I asked after a few minutes of standing there without them noticing me.

"Yea…" Cam started to say before looking over at me "Wow you look beautiful, I mean not that you not always pretty but still"

"Thanks" I replied giving him a quick kiss once he walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, what have I said about doing that in front of me?" Travis said pretending to be grossed out.

"Sorry" we both told him sarcastically as we pulled away from each other.

"What are you so dressed up for anyways?" Travis asked.

"I just felt like wearing something other than sweats, is there something wrong with that?" I asked slightly snappier than I meant to.

"No, not at all" He said looking taken aback by my sudden change in tone.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so harsh" I apologized.

"It's fine, you two go have fun, but not to much fun" he said giving us a pointed look.

"Kay, See ya later" I said.

I followed Cam towards the door, and stood back a couple of feet to make sure the shoes I was about to slip on matched. Since I was unable to see my feet, I made the mistake of putting on two different shoes last week. It was embarrassing, and the people pointing it out didn't help. I remember yelling at Travis for saying something and since then he's been more careful with what he says around me.

Once I was sure my shoes matched, I slipped my feet into them and put my jacket on. Cam and I stepped outside and I was greeted by a surprisingly warm breeze. It was warmer than it usually is at this time of year and the sun was out shining brightly. Cam grabbed my hand and we slowly made our way to the park.

Once we reached the park, we made our way over to the swings and sat down. We continued to sit there in silence, just enjoying the weather.

"Hey Saunders"

I looked up and watched as Dallas and Alli made their way over to us.

"Hey Dallas" Cam said once they were standing next to us.

"You ready for the final game tonight?" he asked.

"About as ready as I can be" Cam told him.

"No need to sound so nervous" Dallas said.

"Hey Maya, how have you been?" Alli asked sitting on the swing next to me as Cam and Dallas went off on strategies for tonight's game. Alli and I have formed a pretty close friendship over the last couple of months. At first we just hung out together since we were the only girls when the whole team got together , but the more we talked the more friendly we became with each other.

"Pretty good" I told her "How about you?"

"Same as always" She told me "so have you guys decided on a name yet?"

"No were still working on that" I told her. "Hopefully we'll decided on something soon, she's going to be here in a couple weeks."

"I can't believe she's going to be here so soon." Alli gushed.

"I can't wait" I said rubbing a hand over my swollen stomach.

After about an hour of sitting around and talking, we decided to head back home for a little bit. We said our good byes and took our time walking the familiar path back to the house. I spent most of the walk lost in thought about how we still didn't have a name and trying to come up with one.

"You ok?" Cam asked as we approached the front door.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"You've just been pretty quiet, what's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking that the baby is due soon and we still don't have name picked out."

"We'll think of something" he told me as we made our way inside and towards the kitchen.

"I know, but were running out of time" I told him starting to feel slightly upset with how lightly he was taking the manner.

We made our way into the kitchen and I took a seat at the kitchen table. I felt tears starting to prick at the corners of my eyes.

"Hey, no need to be upset" Cam said walking over to me and embracing me in a hug.

"I can't help it" I sobbed.

"It'll be ok" he said "I promise"

"Why's she crying?" I heard Travis say "What did you do?"

"Nothing, she's just upset that we don't have a name picked out yet" Cam said pulling away from me.

"That's not something to cry over" Travis said.

"I know" I replied wiping away the tears, I honestly don't know why I'm crying right now.

"You want something to eat?" Cam asked once he was sure I was fine.

"A peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" I asked.

"Whatever you want" he told me giving me a quick kiss on the forehead.

A few minutes later he place the sandwich in front of me and began eating, realizing how hungry I actually was. I finished the first sandwich and asked Cam to make me another, which he did willingly. I felt better now that I ate something, realizing my hunger was making me more emotional then normal.

"You feeling better?" Cam asked.

"Yeah" I said "But we still need to figure a name out"

"Since I have to leave in a couple minutes, how about we go over names and decide on one when we get home tonight?"

"Sounds good" I said happy to at least have plans to choose a name now.

"I'll see you later" Cam said when we heard the familiar honking of Dallas' car.

"Before you go help me up" I said.

"Of course" Cam said helping me to my feet and giving me a quick kiss.

Once Cam was gone, I made my way into the living room where Travis was watching TV.

"You look better" Travis remarked as I sat down next to him.

"It was just a minor melt down" I told him "Are you stilling going to the game tonight?"

"Yeah, we'll leave in about a half hour" he said.

We watched some mindless sitcom for a little bit to kill time till we had to go. Once it was time to leave, Travis helped me off the couch and we made our way outside and to his car. Travis continued to talk non stop the whole way to the stadium.

After he parked the car, we got out and went inside to watch the game. Watching sports is about the only thing that keeps Travis quiet for more than five minutes. Though he did speak to try and explain the game to me. The Ice Hounds ended up winning, though narrowly.

"You did great" I said to Cam as he made his way out of the locker room.

"Thanks" he said wrapping me into his arms "You up for the usual celebration pizza?"

"I'm always up for food" I told him as my stomach gave a huge growl in agreement.

The celebration was filled with the normal loud chatter of the team. As always, it was fun hanging out with everybody, enjoying the few precious moments of being a normal teenager before the baby was born.

We made it home around 10 pm, and though I felt kind of tired, I was determined to choose a baby name before going to sleep tonight.

After showering and changing into my pajamas, Cam and I sat on the bed with our long list of names. After about 20 minutes of going over names, the perfect one finally popped into my head.

"Cam, I just thought of the perfect name" I said hoping he liked it as much as me.

"What is it?" he asked

"What do you think of Peyton?" I asked.

"I like it" he said after a few minutes

"So do I, its unique but not to unique so it won't stand out" I said "Plus I love the way it sounds, Peyton Saunders"

"It does sound nice, but are you sure you want to use my last name?"

"I'm positive, she's my baby just as much as yours" I told him.

"Well then its settled" he said placing his hand on my stomach and rubbing soft circles around it which earned him a soft kick.

"I can't wait to finally meet her" I said as I started to doze off.

"Me either" Cam said right before I felt sleep claim me for the night.

**A/N: Now I want to give a thank you to those of you who reviewed, it made me so happy to see them when I got back home. I'm so glad that people are enjoying this story and it means a lot to here what you guys think.**

**Also I had some ask me what SC stood for and it stands for South Carolina, I wish I was till there to be honest. Besides getting extremely burnt and scraping my foot, it was a great trip and I had so much fun and the ocean was so pretty especially during sunrise. It is nice to be back home and in my own bed though I just caught up on all my shows and wasn't happy with what I missed. I mean the finale of the Fosters had Callie running away and I miss three episodes of Degrassi and Adam dies. I just wasn't ok with this. **

**Well, I'll stop rambling now so that you can leave me a review while you wait for the next chapter…**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Degrassi what's so ever**

It was lunch time, about a week into May, and class had just let out. I was making my way towards my locker to put my books away before proceeding to the cafeteria. As I approached my locker, I was surprised to see Dallas there.

"Hey Dallas" I said approaching him. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Not happy to see me?" he asked pretending to be offended.

"I'm _always _happy to see you" I said in an overly sweet voice while shoving my books into my locker.

"That's good to know" he said.

"So now that we got that cleared, what are you doing at my locker?" I asked.

"Cam wanted me to let you know that he had to stay late to finish up a test" Dallas said.

"Oh, okay" I replied shutting my locker.

Dallas and I made our way down the slowly emptying hallway towards the cafeteria. We got in line and ordered our food. Since it was a nice day, we made our way outside and sat down at a picnic table that was already taken over by some of the other Ice Hounds. Normally, I would have sat with Tori when Cam wasn't around but she had some meeting for drama club today.

As I was about to take the first bite of my sandwich, I felt a terrible pain rip through my back. After a few seconds the pain disappeared. I looked up and noticed Dallas looking at me.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine" I told him.

Dallas didn't look like he believed me, but he didn't push. I've been feeling these pains on and off all day but I wasn't to worried about it. I've had back pains for the last couple of weeks, so I didn't really give it much thought.

I finished up my food and got up to throw it away. As I was making my way back to the table, I felt the worse pain yet rip through me. A few seconds later, and I suddenly felt something warm run down my leg. Looking down I notice a pool of water at my feet.

"Looks like Maitlin just peed her self" I heard Dallas laughed

"Shut up Dallas" I said "I think my water just broke."

"What? Are you serious?" He exclaimed jumping up and coming over to me, causing many people to stare at his loudness.

"No, I'm kidding" I said sarcastically as another bit of pain came over me.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

"Go find Cam" I told him sitting down.

"What about you?" he asked looking at me.

"I'm fine" I said "Go find him while I call my mom"

"Ok" he said before taking off inside.

I quickly dialed my moms number and waited impatiently for her to answer. After a few rings, she finally did.

"Maya, What are you doing calling me from school? Is something wrong?" She answered.

"I think my water just broke" I told her.

"Oh my god. Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure" I told her "I mean I've been getting sharp pains in my back all day and something warm and wet just ran down my leg"

"I'm leaving right now" she said before hanging up.

I was just getting ready to get up and head towards the office and wait for my mom, when I noticed cam come running out of the building with Dallas right behind him.

"Maya, are you alright?" he asked once he was in hearing shot.

"My mom is on her way to take me to the hospital" I told him "I think I'm in labor"

"What? The baby is coming now?" he exclaimed "But she isn't due for another week and a half!"

"Yes" I said "Now help me up so I can go wait for my mom. Oh and thanks for getting him Dallas"

"No problem" he said. "You need help Cam?"

"No, I got it" Cam said putting his arm around me and helping me stand up.

We made our way inside just as the bell, signaling the end of lunch, went off.

"I can't be late again" Dallas said "Call and let me know what happens?"

"Will do" Cam told him as we turned and headed in the opposite direction.

Just as we approached the office, I saw my mom come running down the hallway.

"You doing ok honey?" she asked.

"I could be worse" I told her as we entered the office.

"Hello" the receptionist said "How may I help you?"

"I need to sign out my daughter" my mom told her.

"Ok the sign out sheet is right there" she said.

My mom signed us both out and we made our way down the now empty halls, out the building, and towards the car. Cam helped me inside. Once we were all seated my mom took off for the hospital, arriving in only 10 minutes.

We made our way inside and my mom went to sign us in while I took a seat in the wheel chair a nurse gave me. We were soon taken to a room.

A nurse then checked me over and confirmed I was indeed in labor. She had me change into a hospital gown before hooking me up to an IV and left the room.

I continued to lay in the bed as the contractions got increasingly worse. Nurses came in and out setting things up. Cam left to go and call his family and let them know.

"Hey M, how's it going?" he asked when he came back into the room.

"Painful" I snapped.

"I'm sorry" he said grabbing my hand.

Just then another contraction hit and I squeezed his hand. I noticed him flinch a bit but he was wise enough to not say anything.

"So what did your mom say?" I asked once the pain passed.

"She's waiting for my dad to get home and then she is going to try and head down here"

About 20 minutes later Dr. Bell made her way into the room.

"Sorry it took me so long, I just got the call" she said "So Maya are you doing ok?"

"Just wonderfully" I told her sarcastically.

"Well I'm going to take a look to see how far you are." she said.

"Wow" she said looking up at me "It looks like this baby is going to be here real soon."

"How soon?" I asked not able to handle all this pain much longer.

"I'd say within the next half hour" she said "Now when I tell you to push, do so ok?"

"Ok" I said grabbing onto Cam's hand.

"Ready?" she asked.

"About as ready as I'll ever be" I told her.

"Alright then push"

After about 20 minutes of painful pushing, my baby was finally here.

"Congratulations, it's a beautiful baby girl" D r. Bell announced.

Cam left my side to cut the cord. As soon as it was cut she was taken away to be cleaned up. I laid back against my pillows feeling utterly exhausted.

"You did it" Cam said giving me a quick kiss.

"Congrats" the nurse said placing her into my arms "* and a half pounds, and perfectly healthy. Some one will be in to get the information for her birth certificate in a few"

I only nodded as continued to look down at my daughter. I couldn't believe how perfect she was.

"She's beautiful" I whispered leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"She is" Cam said.

"Isn't she precious" said a nurse walking in. "Now I just need a few things to fill out her birth certificate and I'll let you rest"

"Ok" I told her.

"Ok what's her name?"

"First name is Peyton, last name Saunders" I told her.

"What about a middle name?"

We hadn't decided on a middle name yet. I thought for a couple of minutes before finally speaking.

"How about Skylar" I said looking over at Cam to make sure it was ok.

"Sounds good" he said.

"So Peyton Skylar Saunders, right?" she asked.

"Yes" I told her.

"Ok that's all for now, I'll let you guys get some rest"

The nurse left the room and my mom made her way over to us. She took her granddaughter out of my arms.

"She is so cute" my mom said before handing her back to me "I'm going to head home and let everyone know, I'll be back later ok?"

"Ok" I told her.

"You make sure she gets some rest" my mom said giving Cam a pointed look.

"Don't worry, I will"

"I'm going to call and let everyone know, you going to be ok?" he asked.

"Yeah" I told him.

I continued to sit there and watch my daughter as she slept peacefully. After a little while Cam came back into the room.

"Can I hold her now?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said handing her to them even though I really didn't want to.

As he took her, I noticed her eyes open showing a pair pf chocolate brown eyes identical to Cam's. When her eyes met his I knew that she had him wrapped around her little finger. She was definitely going to be a daddy's girl.

"Who did you call?" I asked.

"What?" he said seeming to come out of some kind of trance.

"Who all did you call?"

"Dallas, Tori, Tristan, and my mom" he said sitting next to me on the bed. "They all want to come visit but I told them to give you and hour to rest. Now get some sleep, I'll wake you when they get here?"

"Ok" I said laying down.

I didn't remember falling asleep, but an hour later I woke up. Looking around, I found Cam sitting in one of the arm chairs with Peyton in his arms.

"Hey, your up" he said once h noticed my eyes open.

I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Just then, Dallas came into the room.

"Hey guys" he said "Where is she?"

"Right here" I told him.

"Can I hold her?"

I looked over at Cam, who nodded before handing my daughter to him.

"Who would of thought that something so cute could of came from you Saunders?" Dallas joked.

"Shut up" Cam said rolling his eyes.

"Maya, where is she?" Tori yelled running into the room with Tristan.

"Aww, she's adorable" Tristan said spotting her with Dallas.

"Can I hold her?" Tori asked excitedly.

"Go ahead" I said as she took her from Dallas.

"What's her name?" Tristan asked looking over Tori's shoulder to get a better look.

"Peyton Skylar Saunders" I told them.

"That's a super cute name" Tori said.

They spent the next half hour cooing over Peyton before deciding to leave so I could rest some more.

"We'll come and see you again later" Tori said giving me a quick hug.

"Definitely and Congratulations" Tristan said hugging me too.

"Yeah Congrats you two" Dallas said shaking Cam's hand and giving me a quick hug "I'll see you guys later"

About a half hour after they left, my mom, Katie, and Travis came into the room.

"Hey little sis, how you doing?" Travis asked coming over and giving me hug.

"Good, just pretty tired" I told him before giving Katie a quick hug.

"Now can I see my niece" Katie asked excitedly.

"This is Peyton" I said once Cam handed her back to me.

"She is just so precious" Katie said taking her out of my arms "Hi Peyton, I'm your aunt Katie, and your going to be so spoiled"

"Ok Katie let me see her she's my niece to" Travis said taking Peyton from Katie's arms.

They spent an hour taking turns holding Peyton.

"Ok guys let's let them rest" my mom said handing Peyton back to me. "I'm going to take them home, call me if you need anything"

"Ok mom, love you"

"I love you too sweetie" my mom said leading Katie and Travis out of the room.

Cam and I were finally left alone with our daughter. We continued to sit there in silence just admiring her for a little while.

"You know, I never knew it was possible to love fall in love with someone so quickly" I said.

"Neither did I" Cam said "That was until I met you"

"Your so cheesy" I said tilting my head up to give him a quick kiss "but I love you too"

"I know what you mean though, she is something special" Cam told me giving her a kiss on the forehead.

We continued to sit there until I finally fell into a peaceful slumber content with my life at the moment.

**A/N: Well there you go, the final chapter of A Piece of Us. I can't believe its over. I just want to give a thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. I was glad to see how many people actually liked this story and once again, thanks for reading!**


End file.
